A Summer to remember
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: Natalie is a 16 yr old girl from AC who is forced to spend summers in Lanview with her wealthy aunt and uncle. What happens when a summer romance heats up with an older country boy who is on the verge of marrying a heiress. Will their love stand the test of time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I dont understand why I have to go there, im sixteen years old now mom, im not a child!" the young red headed girl named natalie called out in a whine..

"cause I said so and while you still live under this roof you do as I say" her mother yelled at her..

"I hate you, your ruining my life!" Natalie cried out as she ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She hated that her mother was sending her off to Lanview again to see her Aunt and Uncle, she didnt want to go, she wanted to stay in AC, she wanted to stay with her friends, even if it was just for a summer. This was suppose to be her summer, a summer of fun not going to some hick town and living the country life.

It was the same thing every summer, her mother would ship her off to her aunt and uncles place so that she could go off and party and at a time Natalie use to love it, anything to escape the horrible conditions at home. Its not everyday that you go to see your wealthy family states away but Natalie was older now, she wasnt a kid anymore and going to lanview was like a nightmare to her.

By the morning Natalie was filled with nothing but bitterness and resentment as she sat in her room, she couldnt even shed another tear, this truly sucked..

"I cant believe she is making you go, we were suppose to be hanging out all summer" her best friend Gigi said..

"she is trying to ruin my life, god I cant wait to move out of this place and get the hell away from her" Natalie huffed..

"parents suck" Gigi sighed as she laid back in natalie's bed.."cant you try and get out of it, like say your sick or something"

"I wish, she would send me anyway" Natalie said as she put her head in her hands.."and the worse thing is now I have to sit around with my stuck up cousin, god it gets worse and worse" she wanted to cry again..

"Hey nat where is my football" her younger brother rex said as he barged in the room and Natalie jumped up now..

"Rex get out of here, I told you to always knock" natalie snapped at him..

He ignored her as he stood there.."why arent you packed, their gonna be here soon"

"does it look like I care" she rolled her eyes at him..

"But its a limo nat" Rex said with wide eyes. At the age of eleven he was more then siked to get out of this town and relax away from here but Natalie knew better, she knew this was her mothers way of getting them out of her hair so that she could go off and be reckless..

"But its a limo Nat" she mocked him as she stood there.."get out of my room dufus" she shook her head..

"aw nat dont be mean to Rexy" Gigi said as she leaned on her side and fluttered her fingers at the boy..

"eww Gigi stop it" natalie said quickly as Rex blushed.."and get out Rex, I mean it!" she snapped as she walked to him and pushed him out of the bedroom as she quickly shut the door, he could still be heard yelling on the other side..

"Your brother is gonna be a hottie one day" Gigi smirked..

"and you are a pediphile, ugh!" natalie huffed and before Gigi could say anything her mothers voice was heard..

"Natalie Marie you better be packed and ready to go in five minutes or so help me" she yelled from the other side of the door as Gigi jumped up now..

"I should go"Gigi said quickly as Natalie slumped over some.."You know it might not be so bad Nat, I mean hell maybe you will find a cute guy there"

"yeah like a redneck" Natalie said sarcastically..

"well either way" Gigi smirked as she walked over to Natalie and then gave her a big hug.."this summer is going to suck without you"

"Your telling me, its gonna be horrible, just horrible" Natalie said as she hugged her best friend harder..

Rex was in heaven as they got into the large stretch limo, it looked completely out of place in this part of town and Natalie was actually embarassed as neighbors came out to see what all the commotion was about, she hated this kind of attention more then anything..

"this is so cool" Rex said with a big cheesy smile.."Oh my god nat they have a tv in here" Rex was in seventh heaven as he moved around the limo and Natalie slumped lower in her seat.."theres soda, look theres soda" rex continued..

"Oh just give it a rest" Natalie sighed as the limo began down the street, she was on her way to hell, thats exactlly what this was, hell..

The drive from AC to Lanview was just under five hours and Natalie hated how the scenery changed from a busy city to farm land, this really was country and she was nothing like this, nothing at all. She was a city girl through and through..

She felt her stomach twist in knots as they passed the Welcome to Lanview sign and she couldnt help the groan that left her mouth, Rex on the other hand was sipping his sixth soda and eating chips and candy, he couldnt of been happier..

"You sure you dont want one" rex said with a mouthful of food as he held a bag of chips out to her and she rolled her eyes as she curled up on the long seat..."i think were almost there" he bounced in his seat some..

"god you are such a child sometimes" she huffed..

"I am a child!" he said defensively..

The limo came to a halt at a large iron gate, it was the entrance to Lanfair, the estate her aunt and uncle lived on..It looked different then she remembered, bigger almost as she stared out the window at the green grass and large oak trees that lined the curving driveway that had to be atleast a quarter mile long..

"wow" Rex said in astonishment as he looked out the window.."this place is awesome"

"More like hell" natalie said bitterly..

"Ohhhhh im gonna tell Aunt Vicki you cursed" Rex said to her with wide eyes..

"and then I will knock you out, you little brat" she snapped at him as he quickly shut up and the limo stopped. Natalie wanted to hide, or disappear, both Of them sounded like a good option..

She heard her aunts voice before the door even opened but once it did natalie wanted to die, absolutely die.."Oh my god there you are!" Vicki said with a loud and boutress voice as she stood outside the limo door..

"aunt vicki!" Rex said with a face full of chocolate and hands full of crumbs..

"Rexy look at how big you got" Vicki said as Rex quickly got out of the car.."and how messy" she laughed as natalie rolled her eyes and huffed as she began to get out..

"I ate candy and chips and oh cookies too" Rex said in a hyped up voice as their aunt hugged him hard..

"I see that little man, your covered from head to toe" she smiled at him as natalie stepped out into the hot Pennsylvania sun. It was muggy and humid and she immediately felt sick as she stood there and then her aunt looked at her as she fidgeted with her hands..

Her aunt vicki had aged a lot in that year, she looked completely different then natalie remembered but her voice was still the same even though her hair was more grey then before.."Natalie...oh sweetheart" Vicki said with a proud smile as she walked over to her and Natalie stood stiff.."Look at you, just as beautiful as ever" she took in the view of Natalie.."and your clothes are so...so...well interesting" she finished as she went in to hug Natalie but natalie didnt return the hug as she stood there.."weve missed you so much" vicki hugged her even tighter.."so how was the drive in?" she pulled back and looked at natalie..

"Long and im tired" Natalie huffed..

"Oh im sure you are sweetheart" Vicki said sweetly..

"the drive was awesome, we got to see some cows and horses" Rex cut in as Vicki looked at him..

"did you now, your gonna have to tell me all about it" Vicki smiled at him as she kept her arm around natalie.."what do you say we all head inside" she smiled at them.."Nigel can get your bags"

"Id like to get my own bag" natalie said quickly and a bit abruptly as Vicki looked at her..

"of course you would my independent niece" she grinned and Natalie fought the urge to roll her eyes, she wasnt use to this kind of treatment and she had forgotten how cheerful her aunt was, it was disgustingly sweet..

Natalie made her way around the limo where she was met with the families butler, an older man by the name of Nigel.."Nice to see you again Miss natalie" he smiled at her as he began to grab bags..

"I got my own bags" Natalie said as she began to grab her duffle bags from the back..

"whatever you like Miss" he began as Natalie looked at him..

"Just call me Natalie, ok Nigel?" she said quickly...

"as you wish Natalie" he smiled and she threw her backpack onto her back..

"well lets get inside, unfortunately your Uncle is still at the company and well Jessica is away at cheerleading camp, so its just the three of us for now" Vicki said softly as she put her arm around Natalie and Rex..

Natalie was more then happy to know that Jessica was out of the house, over the last few years they had grown apart drastically and every year it got more and more uncomfortable being around her..

Lanfair was situated on 15 acres of country land, the estate or better yet mansion of sorts was huge with atleast ten bedrooms, numerous bathrooms and an entire suite for the maid and butler. Any girl would have been thrilled to be there summer after summer but natalie was no longer a girl, she was a woman, or so she thought and coming there meant she had one less summer with her friends in AC and at the age of 16 that was completely unacceptable.

The place looked just the way Natalie remembered it inside, it looked like a damn museum with marble floors and huge paintings on the walls not to mention the décor was state of the art, so maybe this wouldnt be so bad, she thought to herself as she walked through the large foyer..

"Natalie sweetheart, do you remember where your room is, I left it just the way you liked it" Her aunt said as Natalie was snapped out of her own thoughts..

"Im gonna head up there now" she said quickly as Vicki brought her attention back to Rex..

"well dont be too long, your uncle will be back soon and I have a wonderful dinner planned" she smiled as natalie made the long walk up the stairs..

Her Aunt Vicki wasnt lying that she left the room just the way natalie had left it a year ago, the only thing that seemed to change was the curtains on the double door that lead to her own private balcony, in which she walked over to first and stepped out, inhaling the warm summer air as she over looked the acres and acres of farm land.. Ok so the view was breath taking, she had to admit that. She had access to the large stable and from here she could see the horses running free in the pasture, that was one of the things that she honestly did like about coming here, the horses, you couldnt get that in AC. She made her way back in the room and tossed her bookbag onto the large bed as she sighed, well she was here, like it or not, her summer would be spent in lanview yet again...

Natalie's Uncle Clint was a big oil tycoon in Pennsylvania, it had been a long running family tradition well except for the fact that his sister, natalie's mom Roxy had become the black sheep of the family and therefore was cut off from any of the perks of the lavish living. Roxy didnt seem to mind though, she was a free spirit of sorts and a bit of a gambler so it wasnt such a shock that Clint didnt want his sister anywhere near the families fortune but atleast he didnt take it out on natalie and rex, if anything he had been hinting about them coming to live with them permantently but that idea always stayed as such, an idea.

Vicki wasnt kidding about the lavish dinner either, the large dining room table that had atleast 15 chairs was filled with a large turkey, a ham and all the fixings, atleast natalie wouldnt starve there she thought to herself as she ate sparingly from her plate..

"and so I looked at him square in the eye and told him he had a deal and that Rex is how you barder and merge" Clint said with a proud smile..

"some would call that swindling and stealing from the less fortunate" natalie blurted out as her uncle looked at her a bit in shock..

"Now that sounds like your mother speaking" he said with a less then thrilled voice.."and its not stealing when you give back to the community Natalie, if you were around here more you would see that" he said a bit coldly..

"whats swindling?" Rex asked as he looked at his uncle..

"Can I be excused" Natalie said abruptly as she stood up and didnt wait for an answer as she left the room..

"Just give her some time, she is at that age" Vicki said quickly to her husband..

"Can I swindle?" Rex said quickly as Clint looked at him and shook his head..

Natalie huffed as she made her way through the large kitchen, sometimes her uncle got under her skin. At times Natalie hated that he refused to give her mother anything, even when he knew they were struggling all the time, and here he was living the high life, she quickly headed out the backdoor and outside..

It was nearly 6 pm now and the sun was still high in the sky as Natalie made her way over to the stables, if anything seeing the horses always made her feel at peace and right now she wanted nothing more then to see her favorite horse Blackie and take him for a ride..

Blackie had been in the family since natalie could remember, he was a gorgeous horse with silky jet black hair with just a pinch of white on his chin. When Clint had first gotten the horse he was ruled untamable but after weeks and weeks of practicing with him, natalie was actually able to ride him much to her uncles surprise.

She got to the huge stables and headed inside, her eyes searchng for her favorite horse but much to her surprise he was no where to be found, no where at all and then her heart began to race, maybe Blackie was gone..

Just before she had an all out freak out over her missing horse the sound of hooves on the ground and a male voice calling out to the horse made her spin around and she watched a a guy with long hair tied back into a pony tail dressed in a pair of ragged jeans and a white tank top came from across the pasture riding none other then Blackie himself..

Natalie couldnt help but stare at this man and he was a man, definitely older then her but gorgeous as hell as he rode on her Blackie. She had definitely not seen him before and she fidgeted with her hands as he rode over towards her..

"wooo Blackie, slow down boy" he said as they came to a halt just a few feet away from Natalie who was now blushing from head to toe.. She watched as he jumped off the horse and then grabbed the reigns as he walked over to natalie.."You must be the infamous natalie" he said as natalie's eyes got wide, he knew her name, this gorgeous man knew her name.."I have to say Blackie here told me a lot about you" he said as he wiped his hand onto his jeans and then put it out to her.."The names John...John Mcbain"

"thats my horse" was the only thing she could say as she shook his strong hand and swallowed the lump in her throat..He was even better looking up close and personal, his eyes were a bright blue, an amazing blue, hypnotizing really..

"So ive heard" he smiled some and she gulped.. She was truly speechless for the first time in her life..All she kept hearing was Gigi's voice in her head about how she may meet some cute guy and as guys went he had to be one of the cutest she had ever seen.."Youve trained him well" he smiled some more..

Natalie laughed a bit nervously as she stood there.."Excuse me?"

"Blackie" he turned to the horse and petted him.."You've trained him well" he said again..

"Oh ...yeah...i have" she mumbled her words some but before she could say anything else her Uncle came walking over..

"Ah there you are John, I see you took good care of our blackie" Clint said as he patted the horse.."and you met our Natalie" he said as natalie fidgeted with her hands..

"that I did" he smiled and then winked at her and she fidgeted some more..

"I told you that Blackie would be well taken care of and John here has done an amazing job" Clint said with a grin..

"well Sir he is a good horse" he nodded his head as he looked back at Blackie..

"John...John!" the sound of a womans voice made natalie spin her head around to see a tall leggy blonde walking over, she was dressed head to toe in what could of only cost more then their apartment in AC, she definitely didnt fit in around here..

"Caitlyn, looking wonderful as always" Clint said with a grin as he walked over to Cait and John began to move the horse into the stable as natalie stood there awkwardly..

"oh your such a charmer Mr Buchanan" Caitlyn smiled big.."you know if John keeps running off here were never going to get the wedding plans sorted out" Natalie felt her chest tighten at the words, was he getting married, and to that woman?

"This is a hard place to stay away from by the way I dont think you have met my neice natalie" Clint said as they walked over and Natalie looked this chick up and down, she was just a few years older then natalie, but right away she didnt like her, she didnt like her one bit..

"Oh isnt that cute, come down for the summer have you?" Caitlyn said in an overly sweet tone as she put her hand out..

"Forced really" natalie said dryly, her same old spunk coming back out as she shook this womans hand..

"Oh...well then" Caitlyn said with a bit of shock as john walked back out from the stables.."really John your filthy, did you forget that we have shopping to do today" Caitlyn said as she walked past natalie and Natalie couldnt help but roll her eyes, seriously how did this chick end up with him, they looked nothing alike..

"its not dirt, its called hard work" he forced a smile as Caitlyn now rolled her eyes..

"well either way we need to get out of here" she said quickly.."Your coming to the big galla even tonight, right Mr Buchanan, my father was downright glowing with the thought of sharing drinks with you" Caitlyn smiled as she dusted off Johns shirt and he backed up some uncomfortably..

"I wouldnt miss it for the world, i'll bring the family, it will be wonderful" He smiled big and natalie couldnt take it anymore, her dreams were officially shot, this gorgeous man was marrying some spoiled bitch, seriously both of them looked to be only about 20 years old, who gets married that young anyways and quickly she spun from them.."Natalie dear make sure you talk to your aunt, she has a special gift for you" Clint called out as Natalie kept walking, she was mumbling under breath as she did so..

"she's a gem" Caitlyn said with a tight fake smile..

"well I guess I better get cleaned up" John said quickly, he looked less then pleased..

"thats an understatement" Caitlyn laughed as he shook his head and then they headed away from the stables..

Natalie got inside and quickly made a bee line for her room, this day was just getting better and better, she thought sarcastically..

"Oh natalie sweetheart, I was looking for you" her aunt stopped her as she huffed..

"I was hoping to lay down" natalie said quickly as she went to walk past her aunt..

"Well you will have plenty of time for that, tonight there is a big event at the country club" Vicki began..

"yeah im gonna pass on that" natalie said quickly..

Her uncle came into the house and spoke before she could.."Like hell you are young lady, were all heading out tonight and you will be going" he said a bit abruptly and Natalie spun and looked at him.."No ifs ands or buts about it"

"But Uncle Clint" she hated that her voice came out more as a whine..

"What I say goes, end of story, you may have been able to get away with this disrespectful behaviour with your mother but it doesnt fly around here" he snapped at her..

"Clint lets not be so hard" Vicki said quickly.."its going to be fun and I even picked you out a dress" she said to natalie..

"Oh joy" natalie said sarcastically..

"Excuse me?" Clint barked at her as she spun around.."dont walk away from me young lady" he called out..

"I have to get ready, right!" natalie snapped and then stormed off, she was more then pissed as she left the room..

"that girl needs to learn manners, my sister has done an awful job with those kids" Clint snapped..

"she's sixteen Clint" Vicki said softly..

"I dont care what age she is, she wont be disrespectful in this house" he snapped as he too stormed away and Vicki stood there and sighed..

Natalie got to her room and slammed the door shut, she couldnt help the tears that had begun to fall, she hated it here, she hated her uncle, this place sucked and it was only getting worse, she wanted nothing more then to just run away, far far from here and with that she fell onto her bed and cried..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

There was two things Natalie hated more then anything in this world and one of them she was standing in front of a mirror wearing, a dress and not just any dress but a long flowing dress that went to the ground that was a deep blue In color. She wanted to be in her jeans, tshirt and converse not this ridiculous dress. She was actually happy that none of her friends from AC could see her now cause she was sure she would be the laughing stock of the entire school, she huffed as she stood there in front of the mirror, she couldnt believe she was being made to go to this stuffy party..

"Oh my" the sound of her aunts voice entering the room made her turn only to see her aunt dressed equally in a long red dress.."You look beautiful" she said with a smile as she came over..

"I feel weird" natalie fidgeted with her hands as she stood there and then quickly looked back in the mirror.."I really dont want to go" she huffed..

"sweetheart it will be fun, I promise" Vicki said as she came over and began to mess with natalie's hair and natalie moved some out of her grasp.."You know your uncle just wants the best for you" Vicki continued..

"yeah well going to some stuffy party" natalie huffed as she moved across the room..

"You know I remember when I was a young girl" Vicki began as natalie hid the fact that she was rolling her eyes.."I was very much like you sweetheart and I hated dresses more then anything" she continued and Natalie couldnt picture her aunt being anything like her, not ever.."but there is just something about getting dressed up and feeling like a princess"

"Yeah well I dont believe in fairy tales" natalie huffed as Vicki walked over to her..

"Look at you natalie, take a good look" Vicki made her face the mirror.."You are absolutely gorgeous" now natalie rolled her eyes, all she saw was a frumpy girl who was made to wear a dress.."You will be the most beautiful girl there" Vicki smiled..

"i seriously doubt that" natalie sighed..

"Oh dont you think that way dear, your breath taking just like your late grandma Emily" Vicki said softly and for the first time in forever natalie began to think of her grandmother. It had been atleast ten years since her passing but natalie had loved to see her when she came to Lanview as a child, her grandmother was the most beautiful woman she knew and her stories, oh her stories would keep natalie intrigued for hours.."You look just like her, you know that, right?" Vicki smiled as she again began to mess with Natalie's hair but this time she let her..

"I wish she was here" natalie said quietly as she stood there..

"we all do sweetheart, we all do" Vicki took a hair clip and put the back of Natalie's hair but.."but you know what would make her happier then anything" Vicki said sweetly as she adjusted the clip and natalie watched her through the mirror.."To see how grown up you are, and how independent you have become"

"she use to always tell me to take care of myself and never let any man do for me what I could do for myself" natalie said with a small smile as she reminsed about her grandma and her wise words..

"She was always such a spit fire" Vicki smiled as she now walked around natalie.."Much like you are" she admired her work.."Now look at that, wonderful" Vicki smiled as natalie looked at herself in the mirror, ok so maybe she looked halfway decent and the dress wasnt so bad, I mean it could be worse.."Now dont forget your shoes, they absolutely make the dress" Vicki said as she made her way across the room and pulled out the pair of chunky black heels from the box on Natalie's bed..

"the shoes are alright" natalie said quickly, actually she really liked the heels, I mean coming from an older woman, her aunt vicki really did know a thing or two about fashion..

For the second time in twenty four hours natalie was back in a limo, she didnt know if she would ever get use to this, apparently rex didnt have an issue as he sat looking handsome as ever in a black suit and tie but natalie didnt dare tell him that..

"Now I dont have to remind you two that this is a charity event and anyone who is anyone will be there so dont act out" Clint said as he adjusted his tie and natalie quickly looked out the window, god he could be such a grouch sometimes..

Pulling up to the country club Natalie was shocked to see numerous reporters and cameras filling the entrance way to the country club, this apparently really was a big deal and she felt her stomach turn. She had forgotten how famous the Buchanans really were.. Once they stepped out she blinked as lights flashed at them repeatedly and reporters shouted out questions as Vicki quickly ushered her and rex inside as Clint stayed to answer questions..

"wow are we famous" Rex said with wide eyes..

"Rex" Natalie said in embarassment..

"its ok Natalie" Vicki said sweetly and then adjusted Rex's tie.."and yes, why I guess we are" she smiled..

Rex's eyes lit up..."Cool"

Natalie rolled her eyes and turned her head but who she saw next made her stop as she saw none other then John McBain standing across the foyer of the country club in a suit and tie, damn he cleaned up very well not that he was bad to look at before.. He fidgeted uncomfortably with his hands as he stood there. He looked lost and totally out of place but then he glanced over in their direction and a smile formed on his lips as he came over and natalie felt her face get bright red..

"Miss Buchanan you look ravishing" he said with a smile as Vicki grinned big..

"well arent you a dear John, and you look handsome as always" she smiled as natalie fidgeted..

"yeah well I had to put on the monkey suit" he winked at natalie and she thought she would die as she stood there.."and natalie, equally as beautiful as your aunt here" he smiled and natalie couldnt even speak..Ok so he was really charming, if she could visibly swoon she would of.."and who is this sharp young man"

"Im rex and im famous" Rex said proudly as Natalie wanted to cover face..

"I see that, I knew you looked familiar" John said with a grin as Rex's eyes got wide with surprise..

"John I swear you are always running off" the sound of the familiar nails on a chalk board voice made natalie cringe as she watched Caitlyn come walking over, she hated to admit it but she looked like a damn princess, it made natalie self conscious as she fidgeted more with her hands.."Miss Buchanan, as always its a pleasure" she said with a smile..

"the same to you caitlyn, you must tell me who your designer is" Vicki smiled at her and natalie felt the bile raise in her throat as she stood there, god this was disgusting..

"Dulche and Cabona of course" Caitlyn laughed loudly and then her eyes landed on Natalie.."Now thats a darling little dress" she said to natalie but natalie wasnt stupid, she could tell this chick was being condescending..

"Only the best from walmart" Natalie blurted out with a sarcastic smile as Cait blinked in shock and John laughed a little as Cait shot him a look..

"actually its Vera Wang" Vicki said with a hint of embarassment..

"oh a sense of humor...cute" Caitlyn said with pursed lips and natalie looked at her aunt..

"Im gonna look around" natalie said quickly as walked away without waiting for her aunt to answer..

"She is just so darn cute" Caitlyn said with a tight forced smile..

"You know kids these days" Vicki laughed nervously..

The country club was jammed packed with people dressed in their fanciest ballroom gowns, natalie felt completely out of place as she made her way through the large ball room, she hated that Caitlyn talked to her like she was a child and even more so that she did it in front of John. She was beyond mortified as she quickly walked through the party.

People stopped and stared as she walked past, surely she looked just as out of place as she felt and it made her feel worse as she walked up to the bar, what she wanted now was a drink and not a soda but she was sure that it would definitely be frowned upon..

"what can I get you darling" the man behind the bar said as she sighed..

"A soda I suppose" she said as she sat on one of the bar stools..

"Can I get a jack daniels on the rocks" his voice made her turn and she couldnt help the smile on her face, It was John and thankfully he was without the bitch.."so what do you think of the place?" he said as he sat down next to her and she honestly thought she would die from the close proximity..

"Pretty lame, really" she blurted out and his eyes got wide and then he started to laugh, like really laugh and she nervously grabbed her soda and began to drink it..

"You got me there red, definitely a bit lame" he grinned as he grabbed his drink and she tried to not act so shocked, had he called her red, was he already giving her a nick name, god she wanted to swoon.."I never liked any of these things" he said with a shake of his head as he sipped his drink..

"You seem to fit in" she said quickly as she flushed..

"with all the other monkey suits, thanks Red" he laughed a bit sarcastically..

"Oh I didnt mean" she began quickly, she wished she could just shut up right about now.

"I never did understand these things, I mean you have a charity ball to help the less fortunate and yet you waste so much food and alcohol in the process" he said quickly..

"if you ask me its just a way for everyone to show off what they have" she said nervously..

"You know you may be onto something Red" he smiled.."Oh well as long as I keep these flowing" he smirked as he held up his glass, he had nice hands she noted to herself as she stared at them and then she flushed even more when she realized she was staring at him and she quickly began to sip her soda..

"that better be soda Missy" her uncles voice said as he came up from behind her and she wanted to die from embarassment..

"No its a vodka cranberry" she said sarcastically as she looked at her uncle who shook his head..

"No worries Mr Buchanan I have your back" John said as he stood.."I'll keep my eye on her" he grinned..

"yeah well someone has too" Clint said quickly as Natalie huffed and stood up now too and she quickly walked away as Clint stood there.."she use to be such a good girl"

"ah she still is, you remember when you were that age" John said as he sipped his drink..

"i was working at the age of 12, a business man through and through all my life" Clint said quickly..

"yeah well I remember a few years back when I was just like her, its the way of the world" John grinned..

"But look at you now, twenty one and soon to be married and already making a name for yourself, your parents must be very proud" Clint said with a pat on Johns back..

Natalie quickly made her way through the crowed room, she needed air and lots of it and she finally found a door leading to a balcony and she stepped out and let out a groan of sorts..

"that bad huh?" the sound of a young guys voice startled her as she spun and faced a boy around her age with short spikey hair, of course dressed in a suit.."i cant stand these things, nothing like watching a bunch of spoiled brats having a party" he said as he came over to her.."Im Paul by the way, I havent seen you around before, are you new here"

"natalie and yes and no...i dunno" she sighed..

"you drink natalie?" he raised an eyebrow at her and that caught her attention as she looked at him now..

"Im having a soda" she said with a roll of her eyes as she held up her glass..

Paul rolled his eyes.."thats not what I meant" he said as he looked around and then pulled a bottle out of his jacket and her eyes got wide..

"Where did you get that" she said in shock..

"shhhh.. damn... you dont want everyone to hear you" he said as he looked around some more.."here" he opened it some and poured it into her soda as she watched him..

"thanks" she said as she looked into her glass and then took a sip and shivered as it went down.."what is it" she asked quickly..

"who cares its better then soda" he smirked and then brought the bottle to his lips and took a large sip and then quickly put it away.."so how old are you?"

"16...you?" natalie said as she sipped her drink, the second time going down was a bit easier..

"same, so are you going to like boarding school or something" he asked as he looked at her..

"No...actually im just visiting my aunt and uncle for the summer" she said quickly.."Im from Atlantic City"

"cool...must be nice to not have to be in this town all the time" he sighed.."whose your aunt and uncle?"

"Clint and Vicki" she began to say as his eyes got wide..

"The Buchanans, your shitting me right? I know your cousin jessica" he said with wide eyes..

Now natalie blinked in shock, he definitely didnt look like someone Jessica would hang out with, well atleast from what she remembered.."You know Jess?"

"hell yeah, we dated a bit but whatever... she's cool" he said with a shrug of his shoulders..

"You dated my cousin?" she said in shock..

"is that surprising?" he said with confusion..

"its just...you know what, nevermind...cool" she said as she sipped her drink..Maybe jessica wasnt the same as natalie remembered her..

"were actually having a big party at the lake over the weekend, you should come" he grinned..

"maybe I will" natalie finally smiled some now..

"paul!" Johns voice made them both turn quickly as Paul huffed.."I hope your not giving Natalie a hard time here" he said as he walked onto the balcony and Paul nervously backed up..

"No sir just making small talk"he said quickly...

"what you got in your coat" John said with a raised eyebrow..

Natalie swallowed hard as she backed up to balcony edge..

"in my coat? Thats a weird question" Paul laughed a bit nervously..

"hand it over paul" John put his hand out..

"I dont know what your talking about" Paul shook his head as John walked right up to him and yanked his coat open as Pauls eyes got wide.."Holy shit how did that get there" he tried to act surprised as John took the bottle from him..

"really paul...you know your dad would beat your ass if he saw this" John said as he shook his head..

"seriously I dont know how it got there" Paul continued to lie.."is that my mom I hear calling me?" he said quickly as he looked back into the party and then he was rushing off as John stood there staring at the bottle..

"Your not gonna tell on him are you" natalie finally said quickly as John looked at her..

"you should stay away from him, he's bad news" John said as he held onto the bottle..Natalie stared at her drink nervously as John finally looked at her.."hows that soda going?" he raised an eyebrow..

"Fine...just...soda" she swallowed hard as he sighed and came over, removing the glass from her hand as he sniffed it.."shit Red, really...come on, not you too" he said as he looked at her and she smiled nervously..

"I barely drank it" she said quickly..John shook his head as she watched him walk over to the edge of the balcony and pour it out as she sighed.."It was only a little bit" she huffed..

"and your sixteen not to mention your uncle would kill me" he said honestly..

"Ive drank before" she blurted out as he looked at her.."dont tell my uncle" she said quickly as she stood there, the last thing she wanted was to have an all out war with the man and on her first day there..

"promise me you wont do it again" John said as he looked at her...She sighed, feeling like a little child.."come on red, alcohol only leads to trouble, trust me" he said as he looked at her..

"fine" she wanted to hide under a rock..

"there are plenty of ways to have fun without drinking" he said as he poured out the bottle too and she rolled her eyes, god this sucked.."Oh you dont believe me?" natalie didnt even know what to say, he just thought she was some sort of little girl, it really sucked.."Now your gonna make me show you huh?" he said as he walked over to her and put the empty bottle on the nearby table.."dont say I didnt warn you" he smirked and she felt her heart race as he got close.."prepare to be amazed" he grinned and then before she knew what was happening he was pulling her close and spinning her around as they danced..

"what are you doing" she laughed some as he twirled them around..

"I do believe its called dancing or atleast some form of it" he laughed but all she could concentrate on is that he had his arms around her and hers were on him. He was strong, really strong and she could feel the muscles in his back moving, he felt wonderful, not like any of the boys she had dated back at home.."see this is fun" he smirked and she was literally in seventh heaven..He moved them across the balcony with ease, he was a really good dancer and she was now literally blushing from head to toe..

He smelt so good too and she couldnt help but gaze up at him as he smiled, god he had amazing eyes and the light dusting of hair on his face, wow he was beautiful.."see no alcohol needed" he grinned as he brushed a piece of her hair back and she literally thought she would die but then he was twirling her outwards as she couldnt help but laugh.."Promise me that you will stay away from that guy" he said seriously as they stopped dancing..

"I promise" she said quickly, she would of agree to anything he said at this point..

"cool, now what do you say we head inside, this party cant be all bad" he smirked..

"Ok" she couldnt help the grin on her face as she followed him inside but it was quickly replaced with a frown as the bitch came over..

"there you are, everyone keeps asking me where my financee is" Caitlyn said as she came over and then looked over at natalie..

"I just had to take care of something" John smiled at natalie..."but its all good now" he looked back at Caitlyn..

"well come on, my father is looking for you" Caitlyn said as she grabbed his hand and quickly lead him off as Natalie sighed, yep tonight was looking nice until reality came crashing back..

The charity event had to be one of the most boring things she had ever been too, she didnt like the food and she spent the majority of the night watching John stand by Cait, she honestly didnt understand what he saw in her, I mean they were so different..

Her uncle stood up and began his long speech for the night and natalie sighed, would this night ever end? But then her eyes caught something across the room, it would seem as though John and Caitlyn were in some heated argument of sorts and cait looked pissed as she spoke to John and he just looked miserable.. Their voices began to escalate as more and more people turned to look at them and soon Clint stopped talking as Caitlyn yelled out..

"I cant believe your doing this" she snapped at him as everyone now looked at them..

John turned and looked around the room and then Cait was running off dramatically.."Cait..Cait, im sorry everyone.." he called out and then was chasing after her as the room got awkwardly quiet..

"alright people... shows over" Clint said loudly as everyone turned and looked at him..

Natalie couldnt help but wonder what the heck had happened between them two, maybe John had called the wedding off, the idea made her smile some, now that would be something to celebrate..

They left shortly after Clints speech but John and Cait were no where to be found but quickly natalie found out what the argument had been about..

"You cant blame him for wanting to do something so selfless" Vicki said in the limo ride home..

"and going into the military is that something?" Clint said with a shake of his head..."John had a wonderful future planned and he is throwing it away"

"Not everyone is made to be in a suit and tie Clint" Vicki said with a shake of her head..

"yeah well George is pissed and rightfully so, do you know he had offered John a job as assistant chairman, you cant even be lucky enough to land something like that and at 21" Clint said with disgust..

"their young sweetheart" Vicki began..

"and he is making a horrible decision" Clint shook his head..

"serving the country is respectable" Natalie finally blurted out as Clint looked at her..

"dont start natalie, im not in the mood" he huffed as he looked out the window and she sighed as she rolled her eyes.. God her uncle could be infuriating at times, its not like going into the military would be bad, plus it got him away from Cait for a little while, actually natalie thought it was a damn good idea, a damn good one!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By the next day natalie was up bright and early, she had spent the majority of the night thinking about John and the dance they shared, for a moment there it was as if he looked at her like a woman and not some girl and that made her smile.. Today she had plans though, plans to take blackie out for a ride, she always did her best thinking that way and so she quickly threw on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, today she was going all country and with that she headed outside..

Making her way over to Blackie she smiled as she saw her horse and he seemed to perk up some too as she came over to him.."hows it going big boy" she said as she pet his mane and he neighed loudly.."alright, alright I know what you want" she smiled as she began to get the sattle ready for her ride..

The acres of land that lanfair was on was breath taking as much as she tried to play it off as if she didnt like it, it was something you could never get in AC, never in a million years..

She headed down one of the numerous trails with her horse, the day was gorgeous out and quite hot as they made their way through the woods and she headed to her other favorite place on the property, the family lake..

She had spent a lot of time there as a child, everytime she would get mad at jess or her uncle she would take off for there and it always seem to bring a smile to her face and seeing it now did the same thing as she quickly jumped off of her horse and pulled an apple out from her back pack and handed it to him as he began to eat it..

Walking out to the edge of the lake she kicked off her flip flops and dipped her toe into the warm crystal clear water, it was even better then she remembered and with that she pulled off her tank top and shorts, leaving her in a bikini bathing suit that fit her like a gem..

She didnt waste anytime in jumping into the warm lake as she swam around, this brought back so many memories, good ones too..

"Looks like im not the only one with this idea" the sound of Johns voice startled her as she looked around quickly and saw him standing by the waters edge, he was shirtless with only a pair of long board shorts on and to say his body looked just as good as it felt under that suit yesterday would have been an understatement not to mention from what she could see he had tattoos on his chest.. Lord he was hot as hell.."How is it today?" he called out as she was grateful to be far from shore as she blushed even more.."Maybe I should just see for myself" he finished as he made a running start and then jumped into the water as she quickly tried to fix her wet and matted hair but to no avail..He popped up out of the water and shook his head as he let out a rebel yell and then he was swimming towards her as she bobbed in the deep water.."I bet you use to come to this place all the time" he said as he neared her..

"yeah its a great lake" she said nervously as she kept herself a float some..

"it sure is and only a few alligators" he said as he looked around..

"what? Alligators" she said in fear and he began to laugh loud..

"gotcha red" he laughed and she couldnt help but laugh nervously.."god this is great" he said as he began to swim around some and she just watched him, he looked even better wet then dry.."You know I come out here to think sometimes" he said from about twenty feet away..

"Its a good place to think" she swallowed hard..She couldnt help but wonder if he was still fighting with the bitch.."are you ok after last night" she couldnt help the words as they came out, she was curious and well a bit nosey as to how it all played out..

"yeah that was a bit of a scene" he shook his head some..

"I heard your going in the military" she spoke before she could think..

"ah I forgot how fast things spread in a small town" he rolled his eyes..

"I think its a great thing, you know serving our country" she said nervously..

"yeah well not everyone thinks that way Red" he said as he swam back over to her..

"yeah well, then those people are assholes" she smiled some..

"You really are a fire cracker huh" he laughed..

"its true, you know...none of us would be where we are today if it hadnt been for those who fight for our freedom" she said honestly..

"Your a smart girl" he grinned and she hated that he called her a girl but she sucked it up anyways.."You know its just sometimes you have to do what you really want regardless of what others want you to do" he began.."You'll understand one day when your older"

"No I totally agree" she said quickly..

"Glad to see I got you in my corner red, Blackie was right about you" he smirked and then swam out further as she watched him, god he was wonderful!

"as soon as I can get out of AC I am" she said quickly as he stopped swimming..

"Oh yeah? And what is it that the infamous Red would like to do with her life" he asked as she swam over to him..

"Forensic tech" she smiled..

"wow impressive, the world needs more of those" he said honestly..

"maybe I will make a difference in this world" she said with a smile..

"Oh im sure whatever you decide to do will make a difference" he grinned..She couldnt help but smile as she bobbed in the water.."come on let me show you something" he said and before she could respond he was swimming out deeper into the lake as she quickly followed after him..They made it clear across the lake and over to the left as they neared a large dock set up with an equally large slide attached to it, she never remembered that being there..

"it spent me two months setting this up" he said as he grabbed onto the floating dock and pulled himself up and then he put his hand out to her..

"You made this?" she said in shock..

"pretty cool, right" he smirked as she grabbed his hand and he yanked her up almost effortlessly and then he blinked a bit in shock at her state of undress and it took her a second to notice that he was now the one doing the staring and then quickly he was looking away, he almost looked embarassed and well that made her smile now.."the slide was hardest part" he said quickly as he looked at it..

"well you did an awesome job" she said quickly..

"You should try it out" he said as he looked everywhere but at her.. The fact that he now seemed a bit embarassed felt pretty damn good.. natalie knew she didnt have the body of some young girl, she had gotten breasts pretty young and back in her home town anytime she had gone to the beach she had gotten a lot of looks and well now it seemed to be paying off..

"its sturdy, right?" she looked over his gorgeous wet body...

"trust me" he smiled now.."I'll go first" he said quickly and then he was heading up the ladder of the slide and within in seconds he was wooting as he slid down and splashed into the water..

Natalie quickly got to the ladder and climbed up, it was a lot higher then she had orginally thought and she felt her stomach twist as she got to the top..

"come on Red, its fun" he called from below the slide..

"its pretty high up" she said nervously..

"come on its exhillerating" he laughed as he pushed his wet long hair back, god he was hot as hell and with that she closed her eyes and let out a small yell as she slide all the way down and then crashed into the water..

Heading into the water she inhaled a mouthful of water and by the time she reached the surface she was coughing up something awful as he quickly came over to her.."you ok red" he said with concern..

"yeah...just..." she said all the while coughing up water.."Just swallowed some" she said as she coughed up some more and then struggled to stay a float..

"well damn dont drown on me, your uncle would kill me" he said as one of his hands came around her waist and he held up her, even as she coughed she couldnt help but smile cause he was touching her, holding her really..

"I think im better now" she said as she coughed a bit more..

"i think we should get you to shore" he said with concern and before she could protest he was moving them across the water but she couldnt focus on that, all she could focus on was how nice his hand felt on her..

"Im fine really,.. that was stupid to open my mouth like that" she said with embarassment as he stopped moving them now..

"it wasnt the smartest move" he said as he laughed a little but his hand didnt move from her waist and she was very much aware of that.."fun as hell though, right?" he smirked..

"very" she said with a laugh.."Maybe next time I wont inhale a mouthful of water"

"You did look pretty silly, I mean your arms and legs were flailling" he grinned a little..

"hey I didnt know there was proper slide etiquette here" She laughed as she splashed water in his face and he blinked in shock..

"did you just splash me?" he said in mocked shock..

"what, like this?" she said with a grin and then splashed him again, this time it was even bigger then the last one..

"Oh you little" he said as he went to splash her but she took off swimming fast towards the shore as she laughed..

"slow poke" she yelled as she laughed..

"Oh now your gonna get it red, you just see" he said as he chased after her..

"Oh please you couldnt catch me in a million years" she laughed and then just like that his hand came up and grabbed her ankle, yanking her backwards as she squealed out in delight..

"I wouldnt be so sure" he said as he splashed her now and then they began splashing each other back and forth.."You have no idea, I have won the splash wars two years in a row" he laughed as they went back and forth..

"splash wars huh... sounds like a reality show" she laughed as she pushed down on his shoulders and dunked him surprisingly and within seconds he popped up, now it was him coughing up water as she laughed..

"Oh its on red, its so on" he said as he went to grab her but she turned and swam fast as he began to chase her again as she laughed.."You know im gonna catch up with you sooner or later" he called out as she continued to laugh as she finally felt the bottom of the lake floor and she began to run now through the water..

"Oh you just try" she laughed and then with one hand he reached out and grabbed her leg and down she went but not before grabbing his arm as he crashed down with her, both of them landing in about one foot of water as she fell right on top of him with a thud, both of them laughing as she laid there on him..

"Ok ok, maybe I was wrong" he laughed as he leaned up on his arms and he looked down at her as she laid on him..

"I told you im not someone to mess with" she smirked and then the mood drastically changed as he looked at her..

"No, your definitely not" he licked his lips and then before she couldnt even process what was happening his lips were crashing into hers as his hands went into her long red hair but the surprising and yet absolutely mind blowing kiss was cut short as he pulled back from her, a look of shock on his face.."shit.." he said as he looked at her.."I dont know what the hell I was thinking" he said as he quickly got up and so did she, she honestly didnt know what to say, she had just been kissed by John Mcbain but not just that, holy shit she liked it, and a lot.."i shouldnt of done that" he said more to himself then to her as he quickly got over to his horse that was right next to Blackie..

Natalie wished she could of found the right words to say but she was still in shock, like literally breathless, she had never been kissed like that before..And before she could even find any words he was taking off on his horse as she stood there, completely in shock as to what had just taken place..

Natalie headed back to the house quickly after he had left, she was stuck feeling confused about what had just happened and all she knew is that she wanted to see him, to make sure he wasnt mad at her but by the time she got to the stables he was no where to be found and that sucked. It was times like these that she wished she had Gigi to talk to but she had no one, absolutely no one..

She spent the majority of the afternoon in her bedroom, she couldnt stop thinking about the kiss and what a kiss it had been..By nearly 5pm she was heading downstairs for a snack, the place smelt delicious, apparently dinner was being prepared and so she quickly headed to the kitchen but not before hearing his familiar voice from inside her uncles private study..

"I just want you to think about what you are doing son, its not everyday that your offered a job of a lifetime" Clint began..

"I understand where your coming from Mr Buchanan and I respect that but its just not me" John said quickly..

"You never know unless you try" Clint said as Natalie stood there ease dropping..

"I will keep what you said in mind" John said as the door began to open and natalie stumbled back and hid behind a wall..

"Please do that John, I hate to see you throw away a bright future" Clint said quickly and then he was walking away as John ran a hand through his hair, natalie must of made a noise cause within seconds John was spinning around as he looked at her, he almost seemed shocked to see her and well she was more then a bit uncomfortable as she stood there..She didnt know what to say to him..

"hey" he said nervously as he stood there, he was dressed now in a tshirt and jeans, she swallowed hard, god he looked better looking each day..

"hey" she said equally as nervous..

"listen um" he said as he looked around and then stepped closer to her as she stiffened some.."I was totally out of line before" he began with guilt..

"its fine" she couldnt help the smile on her face as she remembered the kiss..

"No its not, I shouldnt of done that, it was wrong and completely a mistake" he shook his head and it felt like someone had literally crushed her heart..."Id appreciate if you dont tell your uncle or anyone for that matter" he said quickly..

"I... I wasnt gonna" she said nervously...

"I gotta go" he said as he spun from her and then just like that he was gone and she felt completely like shit..he said it was a mistake, wow, she didnt know that small word could hurt so much..

She could barely eat dinner that night but apparently no one was paying attention cause Clint was going on and on about some merger that was happening in a few days. Natalie wanted nothing more then to just bury her head under the covers and stay there forever..

The rest of the week seemed to drag and John hadnt come back around and that only made things worse, now he was avoiding her and well that hurt more then him saying it was a mistake. But then who was she kidding, she was 16 years old and he was 21 not to mention he was marrying that blonde bitch, god she felt sick to her stomach over all of it..

It was friday night as she laid staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom, god she wanted to head back to AC right now but the sound of her door opening made her sit up as her cousin jessica who apparently had just gotten back from her cheerleading camp came in with a huge smile on her face.."Natty!" she said surprisingly with a huge smile as Natalie blinked in shock at her cousin who looked very different then she remembered, her long blonde hair was now short and black with pink streaks in it..She damn near fell onto natalie as she hugged her.."Im so excited that your here" she said as the girls shared a hug and then she pulled back.."You look amazing, god I love your hair, im so jealous!"

"wow you look different" natalie said in shock as she took in Jessicas appearance..

"oh you mean the hair, lord I couldnt wait to cut that crap off" Jessica beamed.."But look at you" she admired her cousin.."sweet...converse" she grinned..

"thanks" natalie said still in shock..

"so are my parents totally being a drag or what" Jessica laughed as she walked over to the mirror and began fixing her hair as natalie watched her..

"they are alright" natalie said as she watched her cousin, appparenly a year makes a huge difference in a person..

"Oh please dont lie to me" jess grinned at her.."so are you ready to really have some fun"

"Um" natalie began nervously..

"Oh come on nat, you use to always be the life of the party and there just so happens to be one tonight" she smiled big..natalie could now see why Jessica would of hung out with paul, she definitely wasnt the uptight girl she remembered.."Paul texted me and told me he had met you at that lame party" Jessica rolled her eyes..

"yeah he was uh" Natalie began...

"Oh if you like him its totally cool, we dated like months back but im with brody now" she grinned..

"Oh I dont" natalie began as Jessica laughed..

"he's a cool guy" jessica smiled.."so what do you say, your totally gonna come right?"

"I dont think your parents " Natalie began..

"Oh dont be such a drag nat, I got my parents, dont you worry" she smiled.."But seriously we have got to get you into something else"

Natalie looked down at her pajama pants and tshirt and then laughed a bit nervously.."i just need a minute" natalie said quickly..

"Ok you work on that and I will work on my parents, see ya in a few chicka" Jessica said and then she was leaving as natalie stood there wondering what the hell had happened to jessica..

Jessica wasnt kidding when she said she would deal with her parents cause she had, seriously she had lied straight to their faces and said that her and Natalie were heading to some kids against drunk driving meeting in town and they completely bought it, She even lied about them spending the night at some girl named Maryannes house after wards and they were none the wiser, no questions asked, natalie was shocked to say the least, jessica had totally become a little liar and she was damn good at it..

They had headed outside to a dark red mustang parked in the driveway and Jessica headed to the drivers side.."this is yours?" Natalie said in shock as she looked at her cousin..

"Yeah I know its pretty old but drives like a gem, you got your license yet?" she asked as natalie shook her head no.."well damn girl what are you waiting for" she laughed as she got in and so did Natalie, the car was nice as hell inside..."what do you think about The Black vile brides?" Jessica asked as she started up the car..

"You like them?" natalie said in shock, yet again she was blown away by her cousin..

"hell yeah, they are like the hottest band out there " she laughed and then blasted music as they took off driving like a bat out of hell..

So natalie learned quickly that jessicas lies went way further then she could of imagined, apparently she wasnt even in cheerleading anymore and she had spent the last week at a 7 day long concert in upstate new york..

"You sure you dont want one" Jessica said as she try to hand natalie a cigarette..

"No thanks" natalie said nervously as jessica smoked and shook her head..

"since when did you become so straight and narrow" she laughed as she continued to drive across town..

Jessica continued to go and on about how she had spent days drinking at the concert amongst other things that included smoking weed and dabbling in drugs and to think that last year Jessica was some spoiled little brat, natalie still couldnt wrap her head around it..

The pulled up to Lantano lake which was across town as natalie blinked in shock at all the parked cars and what had to be atleast a hundred under age kids drinking and partying around a large bonfire..

"lets do this girl" Jessica let out a hollar as she got out of the car and natalie was beginning to think more and more that maybe this wasnt such a good idea after all..

Jessica began introducing natalie to a bunch of kids, one of them was Paul who was smiling from ear to ear once he saw natalie..He quickly handed her a beer as he came over.."hows it going nat" he smiled..

"its uh... going" she said quickly as she looked at the beer and then took a sip..

"its not as good as the other stuff, I still cant believe that jackass took that from me" he rolled his eyes as natalie swallowed hard.."Pretty cool, party though, huh?" he said as natalie looked around at everyone hanging out, I mean honestly this wasnt so bad, she had been to parties like this in AC, the only difference was that it was on a beach instead of a lake..

"the cops never come here?" natalie said nervously as she sipped her beer, seriously the last thing she needed was to get arrested..

"in the middle of the woods nat, seriously you need to lighten up, come on" Paul laughed as he took her hand and lead her over to another group of people..

Its not that natalie wasnt use to binge drinking with her friends, hell it was almost a weekly thing in AC but drinking now, well lets just say she was having more then her fair share of alcohol and quickly she was feeling light headed and woozy as she leaned against a tree and tried to get her barrings..

"this party is fucking awesome...wooo hoo" Paul yelled as he walked over to her and smiled..

"i dont feel so well" natalie said honestly, her stomach was twisting something awful as she stood there..

"ah it'll be alright, you should have another beer" he grinned as he tried to hand her another one..

"I really dont feel well, where is Jess" she said as her sight was blurry now, she hadnt seen Jess for over two hours and with her blurry vision it was even harder to make her out in the crowd of people..

"i know something that would make you feel better" he said and before natalie knew what was happening he was shoving his tongue into her mouth as she pushed against him some..

"stop it" she said as he stumbled back..

"whats your deal man" paul said as he looked at her..

"Just leave me alone, I want jessica" natalie said as she began to stumble forward..

"this is a party nat, your suppose to have fun" he said as he walked up to her again and attempted to kiss her but this time she shoved him hard as he fell onto the ground.."stupid bitch" he called out but she didnt care, she needed to find jess and she needed to find her now..

Natalie walked for what seemed like forever and yet no sign of Jess at all, not even her car was anywhere to be seen. She couldnt believe that she had left her there at the lake and quickly she began to make her way down the dirt road. She was piss ass drunk and honestly had no idea where she was going but she walked anyway and the more she walked the more lost she felt..Everything looked the same in the pitch black and then just like that a rock in the road made her stumble and down she went, falling onto the dirt road as she scraped her hands and knees on the rubble below..

She groaned as she laid there on the ground and the sight of headlights coming her way made her pick her head up as she tried to scramble to her feet but the fact that everything around her was spinning made her lose her balance again and soon all she heard was the screeching of car tires and the bright light of headlights shining in her face as she used her hand to cover her eyes..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The screeching of tires filled her head as she braced herself to be hit by the oncoming car but instead it came to a halt just inches from her as she stumbled back, falling onto her butt as a car door was heard opening and then a frantic voice was heard..

"Miss...Miss... are you ok" the voice said, a familiar voice and when she opened her eyes she saw a pair of blue eyes looking down at her.."Natalie?" John said in shock as he looked at her and she squinted her eyes at him.."Holy shit are you ok" he was damn near frantic as he reached down for her and she stumbled to get to her feet.."what...what are you doing out here on the street" he said as he looked at her..

"I...I..I got lost" she slurred her words as he blinked in shock at her..

"are you drunk...what the hell natalie" he said as he looked at her..

"Im not drunk..." she began as she stumbled and then laughed a little.."Ok maybe a little"

"Jesus natalie, what the hell were you thinking" he said as he grabbed her arm.."who were you with?" he seemed down right pissed and well that made her pissed in her drunken state..

"I dont need to be yelled at" she tried to yank her arm back..

"In the car now" he said sternly..

"just go away" she still tried to get away but to no avail..

"I cant believe you went out and got drunk, do you understand that your uncle is going to kill you" he said with anger..

"what are you my fucking dad" she laughed at him drunkenly..

"You know what, im not even going to do this with you, were leaving now" he said as he began to yank her towards the passenger side door..

"hey, let go of me" she yelled at him..

"we can do this the easy way or the hard way and trust me either way your getting in the car" he snapped at her..

"screw you man!" she snapped at him and then just like that he lifted her up and over his shoulder as she yelled out.."Put me down damn it, put me down!"

"hey I gave you a choice" he snapped back at her as he opened the passenger door and she hit and kicked against him but then he was flopping her into the passenger seat..

"who the hell do you think you are" she yelled at him..

"Im not fucking playing around natalie, your lucky I saw you in time other wise I would of hit you with my car, now sit back and shut up" he yelled at her and then just like that she leaned out of the passenger side of the car and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the ground..John held her hair back as she hurled onto the ground, if she wasnt so drunk she would have been mortified.."Just get it all out, you'll feel better once you do" he said as she puked over and over again..

It seemed like an eternity as she leaned over the side of the car, her eyes were watering and snot was now coming out of her nose as she finally sat up, she looked truly pathetic and John reached into the center console of his truck and grabbed a napkin and handed it to her as she wiped her nose and mouth.."Better?" he asked and all she could do was groan as he quickly closed the door and got back in the car.."Your uncle is gonna flip out" he said again as she looked at him now..

"Oh god, you cant tell him" she said as fear began to race through her drunken body..

"Natalie your drunk, I have to get you home, how did you get out here" he shook his head..

"You cant bring me there, you just cant" she said with wide eyes..

"You should of thought about that before you got yourself wasted" he snapped and then he quickly began to drive..

"Oh god please dont...he cant see me like this, and my aunt" she began to say with tears..

"trust me I dont like doing this, what the hell were you thinking" he said again..She couldnt even say anything as she began to cry now, like huge sobs as he looked at her.."dont cry natalie...come on" he said as he looked at her as he drove..

"I fucked up ok...you cant bring me there, please dont bring me there...im sorry ok, im sorry" she sobbed hysterically...

"do you know what could of happened if I hadnt found you out here, do you even understand how reckless and irresponsible this was" he continued..

"Oh god... they cant see me like this, they just cant, please...please john dont" she cried harder..

"who were you with natalie...i want to know who" he said as he looked at her and she shook her head.."dont tell me it was that little bastard Paul, was it him natalie" he kept looking at her and she continued to cry.."that son of a bitch" he snapped..

"it was wrong ok, I get that, I wont do it again" she tried to calm herself as she cried..

"i told you he was bad news" he shook his head in disappointment as she looked at him..

"Im sorry ok, I wasnt trying to" she said with tears..

"I just dont even know what to say to you right now" he looked back out at the road..

"Please just dont take me back there,... just let me sober up, please.." she pleaded with him as he looked at her and then quickly back at the road as he shook his head..

He didnt say anything else as he continued to drive, all she kept on thinking was that her uncle would kill her, he would absolutely kill her when he saw her, hell he may even ship her back to AC immediately and even though part of her wanted to get back there anyways, well a part of her didnt.. But surprisingly John didnt turn down the road for Lanfair, he went a few blocks up the road and pulled into the driveway of a small cottage and he quickly shut off the car and then closed his eyes as she looked at him..

"do you drink coffee" he said with annoyance..

"no" she said low as he looked at her now..

"well you are tonight" he said as he got out of the car quick and she watched as he came over to the passenger side door and opened it as she quickly got out and stumbled some as he grabbed onto her arm and then led her to the door and inside..

Even through her blurry vision she could still make out the inside of the small house, it looked like a batchelor pad and thats when it hit her, this was his place, she was In Johns place.."Now sit down and dont move, I dont need you falling down and cracking your head open" he said as he got her to the couch and she sat down. Then he was quickly walking into the kitchen as she sat there and held her head, she couldnt believe that she had made such an ass of herself..

He was gone for a few minutes and when he came back he had two cups of coffee in his hand and he held one out for her and she took it quickly..She sipped it slowly as she sat there and he stood across the room from her..

"your lucky I stopped when I did" he said again as he looked at her..

"I know, I shouldnt of gone there" she said with embarassment now as she continued to sip on the coffee..

"why were you walking down the road natalie, did paul do something" he sounded agitated and more then a bit worried as she stared at the cup in her hand and images of paul kissing her crossed her mind, what a jerk he was.." did he hurt you?" he said as he finally took In the sight of her cut up knees and elbow and he quickly walked over.."Your bleeding"

"he didnt hurt me, I...i fell, thats all" she said as she hung her head, she couldnt even look at him now..He didnt say anything as he put his coffee cup down and quickly left the room, part of her wondered if he was calling her uncle and telling him everything right now but instead he came back into the room with a towel and a first aid kit..

"we need to clean these out before you get an infection" he said seriously as he came over to her and knelt down as he looked at her knees and then proceeded in pouring peroxide onto the towel as she watched..He didnt say anything and neither did she as he moved the towel over her knees, cleaning up the small cuts that were there, every now and then she winced at the pain.."Your lucky you dont need stitches" he said as he glanced up at her and then began placing bandaids over the cuts..

"Im really sorry" she said quietly as he glanced up at her and then sighed as he stood up and ran a hand through his long untamed hair..

"its over now" he said with a shake of his head..

"Your mad" she swallowed hard..

"im pissed, there is a difference, now drink up, there is an entire pot of coffee with your name on it" he said and then he was leaving the room again..He was gone for a few more minutes when she had gotten up and started looking around the place, it was nice, even the furniture was , she wondered if the bitch had picked it out and then it hit her, did they live together, was the bitch sleeping in the bedroom?

John entered the room as she stood in the middle of the livingroom, he had a pair of sweat pants and a large tshirt in his hand.."you should get cleaned up and change into these, I can wash those" he said as she finally took a look at herself, she was covered in dirt, god she wanted to run and hide..Talk about feeling low, she felt lower then the dirt that was on her clothes.."here" he held the clothes out.."they'll be big"

"thanks" she stared down at the ground..

"the bathroom is down the hall, do you feel dizzy?" he asked and she shook her head no and she began to walk past him..

"I really am sorry" she said again and then she was heading down the hall and into the bathroom..

He wasnt kidding when he said the clothes would be big, it took her a moment to realize that they were his clothes and oddly enough they smelt like him too, she couldnt believe that she was in his place and now wearing his clothes, she tried not to think of it as she quickly made her way out of the bathroom, she could hear him on the phone in the bedroom..

"i know I said I would come by, I just got held up" he said as natalie stood in the hallway.."no you dont have to do that, im tired and its late, I will just see you tomorrow" he continued.."love you too" he said and Natalie swallowed hard, apparently it was her and then he was coming out of the room as she stood there...

"i didnt know where to put my clothes" she swallowed hard as she fidgeted..

"thats fine, you should sit down, i'll take care of them" he said a bit coldly as he walked past her and into the bathroom, grabbing her clothes and then heading back down the hall as she made her way back out to the livingroom and quickly sat down..

He was gone for yet a few more minutes as she sat there looking around the place, when he came back in the room she tried to break the tension.."You have a nice place" she said quietly.."its small but its does its job" he said as he stood there.."you ready for more coffee"

"yes please" she held her cup out.."It tastes good, it is french vanilla"

"yep" he said as he took her cup and then left the room, she hated that he was mad at her and so she got up and headed into the kitchen where he was standing with his back to her as he filled her cup with more coffee..

"thank you for not bringing me to my aunt and uncles" she said as he turned and faced her now..

"yeah well I should of" he said as he grabbed the creamer out and put some in her cup..

"well it was cool that you didnt" she swallowed hard..

"the last thing I need is you in my house" he said coldly as he handed her the cup and she felt incredibly uncomfortable.."Trust me there is nothing cool about it" he said as he went to walk past her..

"John" she said as her hand reached out and grabbed his arm and he stopped and then slowly turned and looked at her hand then at her, before she knew it he was removing her hand from him...

"you need to finish up that coffee so that I can get you home" he said and then he was turning from her and heading out of the room..

"im not the first person to drink alcohol" she said as he stopped in the livingroom and then turned and faced her..

"You dont think I know that, its the fact that you got wasted and then for some reason thought it would be a good idea to walk down a deserted road at nearly eleven at night" he said with anger and she swallowed hard..

"and I said I was sorry ok" she finally snapped at him..

"you just dont get it but then again why would I expect you to, your just a kid, an irresponsible kid" he shook his head..

"well im sorry im not perfect ok, I never said I was" she snapped at him..

He ran up to her now.."You could have been seriously hurt or even killed, excuse me for being a little more then pissed right now" he snapped at her.."You promised me that you would stay away from Paul and you promised you wouldnt drink"

" so I had a momentary lapse" she said quickly..

"Oh so thats what your calling it" he said sarcastically..

"I dont need to take this from you, take your damn coffee, im outta here" she shoved the cup at him but he grabbed her wrist before she could leave..

"Like hell you are, do you even understand the trouble I could get into by not bringing you home not to mention that I brought you back to my house" he said with anger..

"Oh so now Im suppose to just be grateful while you stand here and yell at me, no thanks i'll take my chances with my uncle" she snapped at him as she yanekd her arm back and the cup of coffee fell to the ground with a smash as it broke into pieces..

"Oh no you dont" he got to her as she got to the door and he quickly shut it as she spun around..

"what is your deal, I thought you were cool" she yelled at him..

"well sorry to burst your bubble natalie but one of us has to be an adult here" he said sarcastically to her..

"Go to hell" she said angrily to him..

"you know what, why dont you go to hell" he yelled at her..

"with pleasure" she said as she went to slap him but he was quicker then she was and he caught her wrist in mid air, she was so pissed she didnt know what to do with herself and then just like that he was pushing her against the door as he pinned her arms to it..

"dont ever try to hit me" he said through gritted teeth as he got dangerously close to her and then something in the air changed between them, maybe it was the anger and tension floating thick around them, maybe it was just the situation but before either of them could realize what was happening their mouths were colliding in a heated kiss, one even more intense then the last one at the lake, it literally took her breath away and made her toes tingle as well as the hair on her head..

This time it even lasted longer then than the quick few seconds of last time but yet again it was over far too soon as he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers as he breathed heavy.."what the hell am I doing" he said mostly to himself as he kept his eyes closed...

"this" she said surprisingly as her hands came into the back of his long hair and she pushed his mouth against hers and quickly he was kissing her again as he pressed himself against her but again he pulled back..

"Natalie no..." he said as she went to kiss him again.."Damn it natalie No" he pushed himself back from her as he spun around, his heart was racing just as hard as hers..

"but I want you too" she said breathless as she stood there, her words coming out like a plead..

"no this wrong, on so many levels you have no idea" he said as he shook his head and walked across the room..

"you kissed me first, you wanted to, I wanted you to" she said as she stood there leaning against the door, she didnt trust her legs to move her..

"and you think that makes it right,...damn it natalie your 16" he said as if in shock himself..

"age is just a number" she said quickly, she needed to say something, anything and it was the only thing her brain could tell her..

"I should of never brought you here" he said as he began to pace and she finally stepped away from the door..

"I wanted to come here, I wanted to see you ever since we kissed at the lake" she began as he turned and faced her now...

"Dont ok...you are a child ok" he said quickly and she stopped walking now..

"You didnt kiss me like I was a child" she said defensively..

"dont you think I fucking know that, damn it" he snapped and she swallowed hard as she stood there, she couldnt understand the emotions running through her body but there was a lot of them, a whole heck of a lot.."I know your not a child, I mean...you dont look like a child...i mean..." he began to ramble some..

"i wanted you to kiss me" she said quietly as he looked at her..

"No...you see that, just...no.." he began to pace again..

"why cause you think your taking my innocence?" she said bitterly as he looked at her now.."im not as innocent as I look John" she said quickly and he swallowed hard..

"You shouldnt be saying that to me, you shouldnt be here, its illegal for you to be here, oh fuck what did I do" he said as he began to panick slightly..

"Im not going to tell anyone" she began as he stopped pacing..

"natalie...no" he said quickly..."besides the fact that your under the age of consent of anything, I am engaged to be married" he said loudly.."I have to get you out of here, I have to get you out of here now" he quickly began to look around, for what he didnt know..

"You shouldnt marry her" she blurted out as he looked at her in shock.."she isnt right for you" she swallowed the lump in her throat, the alcohol she drank was definitely acting as courage at the moment..

He couldnt help but laugh sarcastically now.."and you know this?, I am so fucked" he walked across the room now..

"i wanted to kiss you ever since I saw you on Blackie" she said quickly..

"do you even hear yourself Natalie" he shook his head.."Nope im not having this conversation, im taking you home" he said as he went to walk past her and she surprisingly grabbed his arm and he stopped.."dont...natalie" he said warningly..

"why not" she couldnt help the emotion in her voice..

"Your a beautiful girl" he said as he looked at her.."a beautiful young woman" he corrected himself.."but I can not do this and I wont" he said as she let go of his arm..She couldnt help the tears welling up in her eyes as she stood there..."any guy would be lucky as hell to be with you"

"dont you mean anyone but you" she said with tears, the alcohol amplifying the situation now..

"natalie dont cry" he said softly now and she quickly wiped her eyes..

"id like to go home now" she said with tears...

"it would never work natalie, if you really thought about it you would understand" now he felt bad..

"cause im a kid, right and kids dont understand adult things" she said with bitter tears.."Please just take me home" she said quickly as she walked to the door..

"im sorry, its just" he began..

"Just bring me home" she said again, she was mortified and just wanted to get out of there, even if it meant going back to her aunt and uncles, she had literally thrown herself at him and was rejected severly, it was a crushing blow..

"alright..i'll bring you home" he said and quickly they were leaving..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Thankfully when natalie got home her aunt and uncle were fast asleep, Nigel however was awake and instead of chewing her out like she had expected or running to wake up her uncle he had made her a cup of hot cocoa and cookies. He wasnt such a bad guy, it was almost as if he understood what it was like to be that age and well natalie was grateful.

By the next morning natalie had barely left her room, faking a stomach ache she laid in bed with her pajamas on, this was a really confusing time for her, almost too confusing.. Her aunt and uncle were none the wiser though as they didnt even question why she was home and well her moment of solitude was abruptly broken by jessica coming into her room..

"Oh my god, there you are!" jessica said as she came into the room quickly, shutting the door behind her.."where the heck did you go last night, I was beginning to get worried"

"where did I go? Jess you freaking left me" Natalie didnt hold back her anger, what if something had happened to her, what if she had gotten lost in the woods, what would jessica of done then..

"chill out Nat, you were hanging with paul I thought it was all good" jess said with a roll of her eyes..

"i barely know the guy" Natalie snapped as she got out of bed now.."werent you even a bit concerned?" she couldnt believe how selfish her cousin was..She almost liked her better when she was being a snobby brat..

"Um hello I was drunk" jess said sarcastically..

"You know what just forget it" natalie huffed as she walked over to the balcony doors and looked out..

"come on nat dont be like that" Jess said as she came over.."you looked like you were having fun"

"yeah well apparently looks are decieving" natalie sighed..

"so you didnt hit it off with Paul" Jess apparently didnt get it..

"the guy is a complete asshole" natalie stormed away from the door as Jess followed her..

"Im really sorry nat, I thought you wouldnt mind" jess said quietly..

"whatever" natalie fidgeted with some things on her dresser..

"How did you get home?" jess asked as natalies mind went back to John and the moment they shared, god now she felt like shit all over again.."nat?" jess said again as she snapped natalie from her thoughts..

"I walked" Natalie lied..

"You walked?" Jess said in shock as she looked at her cousin.."Holy shit nat you are kick ass, how the heck did you make it the 2 miles home" Jess said with a laugh..

"thanks for the concern" Natalie said sarcastically..

"Oh come on nat, your not really mad, are you" jess said as she put her arm around her and natalie didnt say anything.."You know a bunch of us are heading to Shelter a club in town" she began as natalie couldnt help but laugh sarcastically now..

"No thanks" she said dryly..

"what is your deal nat, I thought you liked to have fun" jess said sarcastically..

"yeah well fun doesnt end with me being stranded" natalie snapped as jess stood there, she almost looked shocked as if she honestly didnt get what the big deal was..

"You know what we will talk about this later, im tired as hell" jess spun from her and Natalie didnt say a word.."You know when you find cool chill Nat you let me know" Jess said as she left and natalie quickly went to the door and slammed it shut, god jessica was an idiot, like a complete idiot..

By mid afternoon natalie really was starting to go stir crazy, her mind was working on overdrive and she knew if she didnt get out of that room she would go crazy and so she remembered the large pool out back, maybe a dip would do her some good, just some time to clear her head and so she headed outside to find some peace of mind..

As soon as she got out there she immediately saw she wasnt alone and she honestly thought that maybe she should of just stayed in her room cause John was out there dressed in only a pair of board shorts, seriously why was he always over at that house?

He glanced up at her from waist deep water as she stopped by the veranda, she wanted to just run inside right about now, especially after the look she saw on his face..But instead of acting like a child she decided to suck it up, if he wanted to see her act like an adult then an adult he would see.. She quickly ignored him as she walked over to one of the reclining sun chairs and proceeded in putting her towel down, she was very much conscious of his presence..

The sound of him exiting the pool made her stomach jump but she ignored it as she went to lay down on the chair.."hey" he said as he came over and she put her sun glasses on as she put her head back on the lounge chair..

"Hey" she said dryly as he stood over by her..

"You alright?" he asked and she rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldnt see through her sunglasses..

"Yep" she said quickly..

"Listen, natalie" he began bit before he could finish the sound she hated more then anything in this world was heard, it was Caitlyns voice..

"nothing like a mamosa first thing in the morning" she said as John quickly stepped back and natalie turned her head to see Cait waiting over with two huge glasses in hand. She was dressed in a two piece expensive bathing suit with a shrong wrapped around her waist.."Oh hello natty" she said in that oh so condescending voice as natalie peeked at her over her glasses..

"Natalie" she corrected the woman who just smiled as she walked over to John and handed him a drink..

"Im surprised to see you out here" Caitlyn said to her and now natalie rolled her eyes..

"I do sort of live here at the moment" Natalie didnt even try to hide her annoyance, why the hell were they both at her uncles place..

"Oh sweetheart you have come out to face the sunlight" her aunt said cheerfully as she came over to her and natalie really wanted to go inside now.."are you feeling any better?" she asked and natalie wanted to die.."Natalie had a bit of a stomach ache this morning" she said to John and Caitlyn as they both took a seat on one of the chairs..

"Im fine" natalie said dryly as she eyeballed John and she couldnt help the look she gave him and apparently he had felt it as he quickly began sipping on his drink..

"well it is a beautiful day out" Caitlyn interupted them as she leaned back In the chair..

"well I am glad you took me up on my offer Caitlyn" Vicki said as Natalie rolled her eyes again.."with John here leaving soon we wanted to get in as much time as we could" Vicki said sweetly..The idea of John leaving now didnt seem so bad natalie thought to herself, atleast then she wouldnt have to feel so bad when she saw him..And even as she thought that it hurt inside to know that she wouldnt see him anymore..

"yeah well maybe it will give him time to reconsider" Caitlyn began as she looked at John..

"Can we not do this here, I told you I am going" John said with a bit of agitation to his voice..

"well this is something we should of talked about together before you decided to take our life into your hands" Caitlyn snapped and the tension began to rise..

"this is for us" he snapped as he got up now and quickly turned and jumped in the pool..

"so how is that momosa" Vicki said quickly as to break the tension and Natalie looked over at John in the pool, he looked absolutely infuriated and she couldnt help but feel bad for him, damn it why did she have to feel bad for him..

Natalie sat awkwardly by as Caitlyn and Vicki shared a conversation, she really didnt understand why John was with this chick, I mean she was more high maitenance then Jessica was and that was saying something..

A few minutes later natalie watched as Caitlyn began to wade into the pool, it truly was a sight to see, it was as if she was trying her hardest not to get wet..John swam up to her as natalie peeked over her sun glasses, her aunt was going on and on about something but natalie didnt pay any mind, she was too busy watching Cait and John as he swam over to her..

"dont get me wet John, you know I hate it when my hair gets all frizzy" Caitlyn said as she neared him..

"Your in a pool cait, your bound to get wet" he said with a small splash at her and she absolutely went crazy...

"Damn it John I said dont get my hair wet" cait said with her screeching loud voice and natalie had had about enough, she knew what she had to do and she was gonna do it so while he aunt continued to talk, natalie quickly got up as her aunt stopped talking..

Natalie got a good running start and yelled out as she jumped into the pool.."Cannon ball!" she said as the water splashed all around them making cait resembled more of a wet dog then anything else, natalie could hear John laughing as she came up for air but cait looked absolutely pissed as she stood there completely soaked...

"come on cait its just water" he said as she snapped her head around and gave natalie the nastiest of looks..

"Unreal!" cait was seething..

"My bad" natalie shrugged her shoulders as Cait began to storm out of the pool..

"come on Cait, dont be like that" John began as he walked through the pool after Cait..

"You know what John why dont you just do whatever the hell you want ok, you do it anyways" Cait snapped as she got out of the pool, Vicki was coming over to her with a towel..

"I have a blow dryer inside" Vicki said quickly as Cait took the towel..

"the chlorine is going to dry out my hair" Cait continued to whine as Vicki quickly led her in the house and John leaned on the side of the pool watching them leave..

"its just water" natalie finally said sarcastically..

"she doesnt like to get her hair wet" John said a bit dryly..

"well then she shouldnt of went in the pool" natalie said with attitude as she swam across the pool and he looked at her.."what?" she looked at him and all he did was shake his head as he began to get out, now he looked annoyed.."its not my fault that she is so uptight, you gotta live with that not me" natalie rolled her eyes..

"You should of just left her alone natalie" he said as he got out of the pool..

"Oh please if a little water will piss her off " natalie said quickly.."she needs to lighten up"

"You need to butt out, its none of your business" John snapped at her as he grabbed a towel and natalie just about lost it, now he was gonna be a dick to her, she was beside herself and so she did the only thing she could think of while being six feet in water, she quickly made her way to the edge of the pool and splashed a shit load of water on him, drenching his towel..."natalie what the hell" he said in shock as she smiled proudly, serves him right she thought as she began to swim to the other side of the pool but just then she heard and felt a huge splash as he cannon balled into the pool right next to her..

"Hey!" natalie called out as she coughed up water..

"serves you right for drenching my towel" he rolled his eyes at her..

"oh please a little bit of water is going to hurt you" she said sarcastically and then quickly splashed him right in the face as he began to cough up water.."Ha!" she laughed some..

"Oh it is so on" he said as he splashed her back and so yet again the splash wars took place as they both splashed water at each other, not to mention natalie grabbed what ever was close, whether it be a ball or one of those long foam rods and she hit him with it.."Oh so now you wanna fight huh" he couldnt help but laugh as he armed himself with his very own foam stick..

"You gotta do better then that" natalie laughed loud as she hit him over the head with the foam stick and laughed as he blinked in shock..

"Oh you think thats funny, hows this for funny" he said as he came right at her and she quickly began to swim across the pool while she laughed but he was much faster then she was and within seconds he had grabbed her and lifted her out of the water as she laughed loudly and yelled..

"dont...dont..dont" she said but it was too late, he was tossing her into the water as she splashed into it once more.."No fair, no fair" she coughed up water as he swam over to her..

"do you give up yet" he said as he neared her..

"never!' she laughed as she dunked him and then went to take off but he grabbed her leg and pulled her back once more as she giggled and laughed loudly..

"Oh you are so gonna get it" he laughed as he pulled her back to him and then just like that the mood changed as his hands stayed on her waist, they were literally inches from one another as her breathing hitched, the sound of Vicki's voice coming out side made him quickly let go of her as he swam to the edge of the pool and Natalie swam to the other edge..

"Lunch is almost ready" Vicki called out as John quickly got out of the pool without saying another word to natalie, she slumped against the side of the pool as she watched him grab another towel and then he was wrapping it around his waist as he took off inside.."Natalie dear are you coming?" Vicki said as she came over..

"yeah... im coming" natalie sighed as she too got out of the pool, well so much for their fun time in the pool..

Lunch was uncomfortable to say the least, jessica had finally dragged her tired self out of bed and with John and Cait there, well needless to say natalie was almost wishing she had stayed in bed all day..

"You have barely eaten anything dear, you feeling ok" Vicki asked as she looked at Jessica..

"yeah just have a headache" jessica said quickly as she glanced at natalie..

"well I hope you girls arent coming down with something, how is your stomach feeling natalie" Vicki asked as she looked at natalie, natalie quickly ate an asparagus from her plate..

"its fine" she said as she chewed on it and glanced at John who was doing his best not to acknowledge her and well that only pissed her off more..

Caitlyn on the other hand kept messing with her hair, Natalie had to admit it, the chick had horrible hair, she truly did, it was one hell of a frizzy mess..

"so John I hear your heading off to the army" jessica finally blurted out as she sat there and everyone looked at her, especially Vicki.."gotta suck for you cait" she smiled..

"thanks for sharing the obvious" Caitlyn said sarcastically..

"Jessica" Vicki said warningly to her..

"what? I mean im just saying it has to suck, Johns a hottie" she finished as Vicki damn near choked on her food and natalie couldnt help but giggle, ok so she liked this care free side of jess..

"Jessica!" Vicki said with shock..

"oh come on like he doesnt know he is a sweet piece of" jess smirked as she winked at John..

"Now thats enough" Vicki said quickly and natalie laughed a little now, Caitlyn looked like she was absolutely going to blow a gasket as she huffed loudly..

"can I be excused" jess stood abruptly but before she got an answer she began to leave the room.."oh and by the way Cait, nice hair" she laughed and natalie almost burst out laughing..

"Oh thats real mature Jessica" Cait snapped at her..

"I am so sorry Cait, I dont know what has gotten into her" Vicki said with a red face..John was just staring at his plate looking as if he wanted to hide his head somewhere..

"Kids these days have no respect" Cait huffed..

Natalie didnt want to sit around for one more minute and so she too stood as Vicki looked at her.."can I be excused?" she said quickly as John glanced at her, all Vicki did was nod her head yes and then natalie was quickly leaving the room as jessica waited in the foyer for her..

"Oh my god did you see her face" Jessica laughed..

"I think you really pissed off your mom" natalie said honestly..

"Oh she'll get over it" Jess laughed.."priceless though, I mean seriously someone needs to put that bitch in her place, god even knows why John is with her, I mean she is so damn up tight" Jess rolled her eyes..

"she is a bitch" natalie agreed..

"You have no idea, everyone knows that the only reason he even agreed to marry her is because of the baby" jess said sarcastically..

"what? Baby, they have a kid" natalie was in shock..

"well not technically" jessica began as she looked around to make sure no one was listening.."they were going to but Cait lost it" jess rolled her eyes..

"she lost a baby" Natalie was still in shock over hearing all of this..

"I say its because the kid realized who its mother was gonna be" Jess laughed..

"well thats kind of sad" Natalie said honestly..

"Oh please the last thing he needs is a kid" Jess shook her head.."what a shame though, all that hotness gone to waste" she said more to herself then anything else.."But enough about that, have you given any thought about tonight?" jess asked her..

"Oh I dont know" Natalie began as John stepped out of the room and looked at the two of them, Jessica winked at him as he shook his head and kept walking..."so?"

"You know what, ok...why not... im here to have fun, right" natalie said quickly..

"Now thats my girl" Jess smiled big as she put her arm around natalie.."trust me we are going to have a blast tonight, Shelter is the place to be" she said as the girls headed up stairs and unbeknowst to them John had stopped around the corner and was listening to their little plans but he had plans of his own for the two of them..

Jessica wasnt kidding about Shelter, it seemed to be filled with all of lanview's youth, the place was incredibly packed as they entered and the loud music pumping through the speakers made it hard to even hear yourself..

"Im gonna find us some drinks" Jess called out to natalie..

"I seriously doubt were going to get any with these on" natalie looked at the flouresent orange bracelet that was on her wrist, the huge words Under age were written on it and jessica smiled..

"Just leave it up to me, have some faith" Jessica grinned wildly and then took off through the club as natalie stood there just staring around at the place..She couldnt help but hear Johns words in her head, she knew she shouldnt be there and yet here she was yet again. She hated that part of her was worried about what he would think, would he be pissed again at her choices? But quickly she saw that faith had another idea cause seconds later a pissed off looking jessica was walking back over to natalie but she wasnt alone because right next to her with a shit eating grin on his face was none other then John himself..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Natalie blinked in shock as John stood next to a very much pissed off looking Jessica.."Small world huh, I was just saying the other day that I wouldnt mind heading down to Shelter" he said with a smile..

"Oh joy, lucky us" Jess said dryly as she rolled her eyes..

"Im not ruining your fun, right? I mean you werent about to try and get alcohol or anything were you?" He continued as both girls sighed..

"Of course not, why would we do that" Jess forced a fake smile..

"I dunno, just peer pressure and not to mention your father would probably take away your phone and car...hmmmm, probably some other things to" John said to Jess who just stood there shaking her head.."But by all means have fun, im just gonna take a seat over there by the bar" he pointed across the room.."of course within sight of everything and everyone in this club" he finished as he walked off and Jess huffed loudly..

"Seriously, I cant believe he is here, I bet my father sent him" Jess huffed..

"Maybe he was just stopping by, I mean it is a popular club" Natalie began and even as she said it she knew it wasnt true, part of her wondered if he came to look at her but surely she wasnt that important..

"Oh please John McBain doesnt do clubs" jess said sarcastically as she glanced at him and he waved a bit obnoxiously at her.."Damn it he is gonna ruin my night" she snapped..

The sound of Brodys voice made both girls turn as he came over, yelling a bit obnoxiously.."Hey ladies! Wuzzzzzz up!" he went to hug Jess and she quickly backed up as he looked at her a bit confused..

"we have eyes tonight Brody" she said warningly as she glanced at John who was staring at them and Brody followed her eyes..

"what the hell man, what is he doing here" He said in shock..

"Ruining my night" Jessica whined just as Paul came walking over..

"what up, what up" Paul grinned, apparently his drunken state from the day before was forgotten as he grinned at natalie.."Hey nat"

"we got the narc tonight bro" Brody said quickly to his friend as he glanced at John and so did Paul..

"ah shit who invited him" Paul groaned..

"You know it doesnt have to be so bad" natalie said quickly as they all looked at her like she was crazy..

"whatever, I dont even want to be here now" Jess rolled her eyes..

"You know I have something that we could all have that would make drinking alcohol seem lame" Paul grinned big..

Jessicas eyes lit up and Natalie seriously had no idea where this was going.."do tell?" jess perked up some..

"well I cant show you with the narc around" Paul began as he looked at John.."But" he said with a grin and then leaned in to hug Jess as Natalie watched him place something in her pocket..

"oh yeah, tonight is gonna rock" Brody grinned big..

"i think I need to go to the ladies room" Jess smiled big.."come on Nat" she grabbed Natalie's hand before she could protest and soon she was being lead to the bathroom as john stood now, watching the girls..

Natalie was still very much confused as Jess literally dragged her to the bathroom, once inside she finally spoke.."I really dont have to go Jess"

"Sweet" Jess ignored her as she pulled two white pills out of her pocket and Natalie's eyes got wide..

"what is that" Natalie said in shock..

"who cares what it is" Jess shook her head and quickly tossed one in her mouth..

"Jess dont..you dont even know what it is" Natalie tried to stop her but it was too late as jess rolled her eyes at her..

"Seriously Nat, chill out..." Jess held the other pill to her.."Your turn"

"what, no" natalie said as she backed up and Jess stared at her like she was insane..

"what the hell do you mean, no" Jess said in shock..

"I mean im not taking that, you dont even know what it is" natalie backed up more..

"Oh come on Nat, stop trying to play the poor innocent routine, I know who your mother is" Jess said sarcastically..

"What the hell is that suppose to mean" Natalie said quickly..

"either your gonna take it or your not" Jess said impatiently..The sound of other people entering the bathroom made Jess quickly shut up as she looked at Natalie and a few girls began to look at themselves in the mirror.."dont make a scene" she warned natalie and then she was leaving the bathroom as natalie stood there for a moment and then followed her out, they were immediately greeted by John in the hallway..

"everything ok in there" he asked as he looked at the two of them..

"why wouldnt it be, I mean if you wanted to join us" Jessica grinned and went to touch his chest but he backed up quickly as she laughed.."Come on Nat lets dance" she grabbed Natalies hand and dragged her onto the dance floor as natalie glanced at John and then kept moving..

Jessica was a dancing machine as she moved around the dance floor, natalie didnt even try and keep up with her, she was too busy staring at John who was eye balling them from across the room.. She was worried about her cousin, worried about what she had taken..

"that guy is really a dick" Paul snapped her out of her thoughts as Natalie looked at him.."i got you a drink" he smiled at her as he held up a glass and just then John stood from his chair.."its a soda" Paul yelled out as he looked at John and then natalie.."seriously its a soda" he said as he handed it to her and she took it.."so this place is pretty cool, huh" he stood next to her as she sipped on the drink, she had been thirsty..

"Sure,...cool" she forced a smile, she could feel John staring at her as she stood there, as much as it made her uncomfortable, well it was sort of endearing too..

"wanna dance?" he smiled at her..

"Oh I dont really" she began as he laughed..

"sure you do, come on" he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor..

With the loud thumping music and the flashing lights Natalie quickly began to feel weird as Paul moved them around the room. Something didnt feel right, she didnt know what it was but she felt strange, dizzy almost as if she had drank alcohol or something..

"see I knew that you could do it" he grinned at her as he moved them around the floor and she began to blink as the room spun around her..

"I dont...i dont feel so good" she began to say as he swayed her around and around..

"Im sorry what? I cant hear you" he began to say as she leaned in more to say it again but he took the opportunity to pull her in for a kiss, one that took her by surprise and one that she couldnt seem to fight off but suddenly the kiss ended as she almost fell down..

"Hey paul, I need to have a talk with you" John said as natalie blinked at him..

"rude much?" Paul snapped at him.."no one invited you" he went to turn back to natalie but John spun him back around again..

"I dont think you heard me, I said were gonna talk" John yanked him back as natalie almost fell now and John quickly looked at her..

"what the fuck man!" Paul snapped..

"hey natalie, you alright?" John said as he looked at her..

"I dont feel good" she said as she wobbiled back and forth and John pushed his way past Paul as he came over to natalie..

"hey!" Paul snapped..

"Natalie whats wrong" John said with concern as she went to take a step and nearly fell if it wasnt for him grabbing her arm.."what the hell did you do Paul" John snapped at the kid..

"wooo...i didnt do shit" Paul backed up quickly..

"I feel weird" natalie said quickly as John looked at her and Paul took the opportunity to take off as John held Natalie up..

"Natalie did you take something" John asked but all she could see was two of him as she stood there..

"You look...weird" she said as she put her hand out in front of his face and then her eyes got big as she looked at her own hand.."Oh my god whats wrong with my hand...get it off, get it off" she began to panick as she saw something moving under her skin and John grabbed her harder..

"that son of a bitch, where is Jess" John said as Natalie looked at him, fear in her quickly looked for Jess but she was no where to be seen..

"whats happening to me" Natalie said with fear as tears began to fill her eyes..

"were leaving" John said as he put her arm around his shoulder and quickly began to lead them out of the club...

"I feel like I cant breathe" Natalie began to hyperventilate as they walked..

"its fine ok, your gonna be fine" John said quickly as he got her outside and the sight of passing cars and lights only made things worse as she began to freak out some...

"what the hell is that" she said as she looked around and it seemed like the streets were packed and people were looking at her, their heads looked huge and their eyes were all bugged out..

"Natalie you need to calm down ok" John stood in front of her and he looked at her pupils, he could tell immediately that she was high..

"I wanna get out of here, I need to get out of here" she said all panicky as she tried to pull herself away from him..

"natalie im here to help you" John said as he held her arm..

"help me? Help me? Somebody help me" she began to yell out as she tried to pull from him and it only made her bump into people on the street as they yelled out to her..

"stop fighting me" John yelled at her but it only made things worse as she continued to try and get away from him and then seemingly out of no where she surprisingly moved his hand to her mouth and bit down on him as he yelled out and immediately let go of her as she took off running down the crowded street.."Natalie stop!" he yelled as he chased after her and she bumped into person after person finally landing on the ground below with a thud as John got up to her and a crowd began to form.."Natalie" John said with concern as he watched her lay there and groaned, he didnt think twice as he pulled out his phone and quickly dialed 911..

Natalie fluttered her eyes open to the sound of familiar concerned voices and a bright light shining in her face.."she's coming around" she heard a man say as she blinked her eyes, she couldnt make out any faces just shadowy figures around her..

"Thank god" she heard her aunts voice.."Natalie sweetheart were here" her aunt said as natalie felt darkness take over and then everything went black.."is she going to be ok" her aunt said frantically..

"she is going to be fine, the medication we gave her to counteract the drugs she took will make her tired" the doctor said as he checked Natalie over more..

"where the hell did she get that shit" Clint yelled from across the room.."Jessica did you see anything" he asked a shakened jess..

"No...i mean she was fine one second and then" jess said with fear in her voice..

"Unbelievable!" Clint snapped.."You see what happens when she is raised by that deliquent"he said angrily towards Vicki..

"Damn it Clint now is not the time!" Vicki surprisingly yelled out and he blinked in shock now..

"Listen the best thing everyone can do right now is just calm down ok" the doctor said as he looked at them all.."Have you ever suspected your neice of doing drugs?" he asked Clint and Vicki and apparently the idea of it was too much for Vicki as she gasped and covered her mouth..

"Jessica tell me exactlly what happened tonight" Clint began as he looked at his daughter..

"Nothing daddy, we were just at Shelter, thats all" Jess said quickly..

"John said he saw you with a boy, were you with that Paul kid?" Clint said angrily..

"No daddy I wasnt..." Jess said with a shakened voice.."Natalie was...she's been hanging out with him" she lied as she looked at her father.."I told her daddy that he was no good" Jess continued with tears..

"did you see your cousin do drugs" Clint said with anger..Jessica began to shake slightly as she stood there.."Jessica, did you!" he yelled now..

"Daddy I told her not to do it, I did, dont be mad at her, please dont" Jessica quickly got the attention off of herself..

"son of a bitch!" Clint yelled..

"Im gonna give you all some time" the doctor said as he began to leave the room..

"tell me everything, right now young lady" her father demanded from her.."Outside" he pulled her into the hall as Vicki went to her bedside, she couldnt help but let the tears fall..

John paced the waiting room, he was beside himself with worry, he hadnt gotten word yet and that was only making matters worse. She had looked so scared, so vulnerable. He watched as the ER doctor came out of the double doors and he ran up to him..."is she ok?" he said quickly to the man standing there..

"your the man who called the ambulance?" the doctor asked..

"Yes, please tell me she is ok" John said with grief in his voice..

"she had one hell of a scare but she will be alright" the doctor said as John finally let out the deep breath he was holding..."Your friend in there needs help, its sad to see the way youth is going" he shook his head..

"she didnt take drugs Doc" John began..

"son if you care about your friend in there then you would make sure she gets the help she needs, I have other patients to take care of" the doctor said coldly and then walked off as John stood there, he honestly couldnt believe this was happening..

For the second time in 24 hours natalie awoke to bright lights as she laid down, desperately trying to open her eyes and when she did she saw her aunt sitting there looking distraught.."aunt vicki" she said with a hoarse voice as she coughed some..

"Oh sweetheart" Vicki said as she grabbed natalies hand tight..

"what...what happened" Natalie blinked her eyes again, she didnt know where she was, it looked like a hospital room and then the idea hit her as she tried to sit up.."oh my god what happened"

"dont get up sweetheart" Vicki said quickly as she leaned over Natalie..

"why am I here, what...why" Natalie began to say with heavy breaths..

"your cousin told me everything" she heard her uncles angry voice as he came into view, he looked pissed and she just didnt understand..

"what? I dont" she began to ramble some..

"Oh dont give me that crap natalie, how could you do that to us, to this family" Clint yelled as she blinked In shock..

"Clint now is not the time" Vicki tried to calm him down..

"Like hell its not, do you know that every reporter under the sun is outside the hospital, was that your plan, did you mother put you up to this!" Clint yelled..

"I dont know what your saying" natalie felt the tears welling as she laid there..

"I bet she did, just one last stab at me, well you know what she isnt going to win this time!" he yelled..

"thats enough clint" Vicki yelled with tears..

"i dont know whats going on" natalie began to cry some more..

"Im beyond disappointed in you, I let you into our home, into our life and this is how you repay us!" Clint continued to yell..

"Uncle clint I dont know what your talking about" she said in sobs, none of this made since, all she remembered was being at the club and then paul was there, and thats it, everything else was a haze of lights and noises.. Then it hit her as fear ran through her, she hadnt felt well, she remembered that, she had felt sick, dizzy.."Oh my god" she gasped as she covered her mouth, had she been drugged?

"Thats right, you should be ashamed, how dare you" Clint yelled..

"Uncle clint I didnt do anything, I didnt...Jess was" she began as Clint narrowed his eyes at her..

"dont you dare drag your cousin into this, she told me everything and to think that I trusted you with my daughter" he snapped at her..

"what? But I didnt" Natalie said in shock as she sat up now as her head spun..

"Clint please..." Vicki said with tears..

"You know what, your right Vicki, im done with this conversation" Clint spun around and headed to the door..

"Uncle clint I didnt do anything, I swear, I didnt" natalie called out but it was too late, he was leaving as she cried even harder.."aunt vickie I swear, I didnt..i just...i didnt"

"I know sweetheart, I know" Vicki said softly but even the look in her eyes made Natalie feel like Vicki didnt believe her one bit either, this was all such a horrible horrible mess and she honestly didnt know how she was gonna get out of it..

Things seem to go from bad to worse quickly as natalie was released from the hospital, not only was she bombared by reporters and what not but her uncle was down right pissed and not even speaking to her as she got to the house. He wouldnt even listen to her..

"I think you should just go upstairs and lay down" Vicki had told her once they got home and her uncle stormed to his study...

"I swear aunt vicki I didnt do anything" natalie said to her again as her aunt looked at her..

"we will talk about all of this later, right now you need rest" Vicki said softly and Natalie knew that trying to talk to her right now was doing no good and with that she quickly ran up the stairs and to her room..She couldnt remember the last time she had cried so hard, she hated the way her aunt and uncle were looking at her.. Then her mind went to John, my god he had been there, did he too think she had taken drugs on her own free will?

The sound of her door opening made her snap her head up as Jess came in.."Holy shit girl talk about a wild night, how are you feeling?" Jess said as if this wasnt a big deal..

"did you tell your mom and dad that I did drugs?" Natalie wiped her face as she looked at Jess who quickly shut the door..

"damn it Nat, keep your voice down" she said quickly..

"did you!" natalie snapped at her angrily...

"Listen things may of gotten a bit out of hand" jess shrugged her shoulders..

"and so you lied!" natalie yelled...

"Hey dont you yell at me missy" Jess snapped at her as Natalie sprung out of the bed and ran at jess..."Mom...Dad...Help!" Jess yelled as natalie tackled her to the floor and within seconds her aunt and uncle were rushing in as natalie punched jess right in the nose and Vicki screamed out as Clint pulled natalie off of jess..

"have you lost your mind!" he yelled at her as Jess cried out wildly now as her nose bleed..

"she's a fucking liar!" natalie couldnt even choose her words wisely cause she was so pissed and then she felt it, Clints hand slapping across her face as she stumbled backwards in shock and Vicki cried out as she knelt down by Jess..

"daddy get her out of here, get her out!" jess yelled with tears...

Ten years later...

Natalie stared into the microscope as she studied the sample of blood in front of her..."guess who" the sound of her fiancees voice made her jump as she spun around, her eyes getting wide with excitement..

"Cris holy shit your back early!" she said with joy as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight..He had been gone for nearly a week in New orleans for an art expo and she wasnt even expecting him back until tomorrow, she was more then thrilled to see him..

"well if this is the reaction I get from being away then I will be gone more often" he smirked as she pulled back..

"Your officially grounded" she playfully hit him..

"Oh is that so" he grinned and then took her lips with his in a soft kiss..

"seriously you two, can you get a room or something" Gigi said as she stood in the doorway and they both pulled back and looked at her.."the wedding is still a month away" she laughed..

"my thoughts exactlly" Cris grinned as he pulled natalie in for another kiss..

"Im still here" Gigi laughed again as they pulled back...

"apparently so" Cris playfully rolled his eyes as he put his arm around natalie..

"You know I had her first" Gigi smirked..

"well its a good thing im willing to share her, with you..." Cris laughed..

"alright, alright, you two" Natalie laughed.."i wanna hear all about the expo" she said to cris..

"Ugh boring art talk, just kill me now" Gigi rolled her eyes.."we have more important things to discuss"

"Oh lord what is it now woman" Cris laughed..

"Oh gigi is just worried cause there is some hot shot FBI agent coming today" Natalie began...

"worried? More like about to die, by the way, I think im fired" Gigi sighed as she slumped onto the chair that natalie had been sitting in..

"Oh boy something tells me that your mouth began speaking before your mind could catch up" Cris laughed..

"Oh Gigi what did you do" natalie shook her head..

"it was horrible and to make matters worse I totally did what Cris said and well, god I want to die" Gigi dropped her head onto the table..

"i think thats my cue to go" Cris looked at Natalie..

"babe you just got here, I could take the rest of the day off" Natalie said quickly..

"You havent had a day off since I have known you" Cris laughed as he shook his head..

"that maybe true but" natalie began...

"um, dying here...lets not forget about poor little Gigi plus Cris is right nat, you never take a day off" Gigi peeked her head up as Natalie rolled her eyes..

"Listen im gonna get home and take a nap, we can talk all the art you want later over dinner" Cris smiled at Natalie..

"You know I would take off if I could" natalie said quickly..

"I know, I know...but I really need to catch some zzz's, it was a long drive" he said as she nodded her head..

"well I will be home at 7 and not a second later" natalie said quickly..

"I'll hold you to that" Cris grinned as he leaned down and kissed her quickly and then pulled back..."see you soon babe"

"no I will see you soon" natalie gushed some..

"really? Still here" Gigi rolled her eyes..

"I'll see you at home" Cris playfully rolled his eyes.."and Gigi im sure it isnt so bad, I hear cardboard boxes are cheap this time of year" he smirked..

"real cute cris" Gigi rolled her eyes and then natalie watched as Cris left as she stood by the door.."i really dont understand how you two can still be all googly eyes when its been two years, seriously nat thats not right"

"thats love" Natalie turned and smiled at her friend..

"im gonna barf" Gigi put her head back down..

"alright go on, spill, what kind of trouble did you get yourself into now" Natalie said as Gigi picked her head up some..

"nat you have no idea" Gigi shook her head..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Natalie couldnt help but laugh as she listened to Gigi's ridiculous story, seriously not much had changed since they were kids..

"Its not funny Nat, I really think I am getting fired" Gigi shook her head as she looked at her friend..

"what made you think it would be ok to draw some wild picture of this guy, seriously Gigi this is stuff we did when we were kids not to mention the look on your face had to be priceless when he caught you" Natalie giggled..

"More like mortified" Gigi covered her head.."How was I suppose to know he was watching my every move, god im so screwed" she huffed..

"alright all joking aside, what did he say when he saw the picture" natalie tried to keep a straight face but if anyone was going to get themselves in this perdicament it was Gigi..

"I told you, he didnt say anything, he just glared at me and then kept talking, I bet he is talking to Bo right now about replacing me" she groaned..

"I think your over exagerating just a bit Gigi, plus your a good cop and if he knew that" natalie began..

"Nat I drew him as half bird half man, seriously gave him talens for feet" Gigi said quickly and then both girls began laughing hysterically.."Ok maybe it is a bit funny" Gigi admitted..

"Its hillarious" Natalie couldnt stop laughing but they both did as soon as they heard the commissoners voice..

"Oh god" Gigi quickly stood up.."hide me" she said to natalie..

"Im not hiding you Gigi" natalie said quickly..

"You have to, I cant get fired, I just cant" Gigi said quickly as she tried to hide behind natalie..

"Gigi stop it" natalie tried to move and Gigi held onto her back as she peeked her head out.."Oh lord" Natalie sighed as the commish stopped at the door..

"I knew I heard a commotion in here" Bo said as he stood at the door.."you both are having way too much fun" he said as he shook his head but there was a smile on his face..

"Bo I just want to say on Gigi's defense that she is really over tired" natalie began as Bo playfully rolled his eyes.."I mean she doesnt really think that man has talens" Natalie couldnt barely contain her laughter..

"You know commish she may be onto something here, I have been feeling a bit strange lately" a male voice said as he walked through the door, but it wasnt just any random person cause standing in front of natalie dressed in a pair of black slacks and a deep blue button down shirt was someone she honestly hadnt thought about in years, someone she thought she would never see, Infront of her was none other then a very much grown John McBain.."I should of known you were behind this" his smile made her gasp as she stood there.."Natalie"

Natalie was truly speechless for a moment as she stood there, she almost thought she was dreaming cause surely this couldnt be true but it was, he was there, John McBain was there..

"John?" her voice squeaked out with shock as she looked at the man she once knew, the one who still had the unruly long dark hair, those big blue eyes, hell he seemed even taller then she remembered not to mention his frame was definitely larger..

"natalie if I knew you ran with FBI" Bo smirked as Gigi came from around natalie..

"nat you know him?" Gigi said in shock but Natalie didnt respond to either of them, it really was him..

"she knew me before my talen days" John grinned as he looked at Bo.."its been a long time Natalie"

"wow, yes...i mean wow...your FBI now?" she had so many questions and she honestly didnt know where to start, she really was in shock..She inched toward him..

"well im gonna let you guys finish up here" Bo said as he looked at natalie then at John.."Its been a pleasure Agent, anytime your in town your welcome to stop by" Bo put his hand out and they shook quickly..

"we'll get drinks sometime Bo" John grinned back at him..

"Oh and uh Gigi, I do believe we have a small matter to discuss" Bo said to the equally shocked girl who stood there.."In my office"

"Yes sir" Gigi said quietly and then she looked at natalie and mouthed a call me before she left..

"she is quite an artist" John smirked as he stood there..

Natalie laughed a little.."I cant believe your actually here" she said in shock.."You look" she couldnt even find the words, he looked wonderful actually..

"like im getting old but you still look as amazing as ever" he smiled and she felt her face redden as she stood there, damn it he was still charming..

"You dont look old John...wow..." she said as she stood there and shook her head..The moment got awkward as they both stood there, they were close enough to hug but neither made a move.."You have got to tell me how you decided on FBI" she finally broke the silence, she really had so many questions..

"Just one of those things I suppose, I got an offer, I accepted" he shrugged his shoulders.."But you really did it, I always knew you would make a great forensic tech"

"I wouldnt say great but I work damn hard" she blushed..

"I talked to your boss, I know" he rolled his eyes playfully.."how has life treated you" he was genuinely curious, it had been ten years since he had seen her and the last memories of her werent exactlly what one would call good by any means..

"good, I mean great" she said quickly..."i never really made it out of AC though, what about you" she couldnt help but notice he didnt have a wedding ring on and she couldnt help but wonder what had happened with him and Cait..

The last time she had seen him was through the limo window as her uncle shipped her back to Lanview, it was a horrible time for her being accused of something she hadnt done intentionally and with no one to listen to her, it was heart breaking honestly..

"Oh you know, life is life" he said quickly as they were interupted by an officer coming into the room with more samples of the case she was working on..

"the commish would like an analysis by tonight" he said to natalie as he handed her the box..

"Listen I should get going" John said as he ran a hand through his hair but she wasnt nearly ready to see him go, she still had so many questions but she honestly didnt know where to begin..She suddenly felt like that young girl again standing in front of him...he turned from her.."here, take my number" he said as he pulled out a business card and handed it over to her..

"wow you have your own business card" she said with a shake of her head as she took it.."Here" she too pulled out her own business card and handed it to him..

"it was great seeing you natalie, maybe we can catch up sometime" he said as he held onto her card..

"defininitely" she said with a smile..

"Im in town for a few days" he said as he turned for the door again.."keep making that difference Natalie" he finished as he left and she stood there still in shock staring at his card, seriously it was a small world, a very small world..

Natalie could barely keep concentrated enough to work, she kept looking over at his card on the table as she tried to examine the specimens in front of her..She thought back to that horrific time in her life, I mean not all of it was bad, her mind drifted to the few kisses they had shared and she turned bright red with embarassment, my god what a child she was back then and then she thought of her aunt and uncle, even jessica.. She hadnt spoken to her family in lanview since she left, it took quite sometime for her to get over the bitterness and resentment of the situation but that was the same motivation she used to drive her to become a forensic tech..

She was twenty six years old now and in the prime of her life, soon to be married, her life was good, better then she had ever expected, well until now..

John paced the large hotel room he was staying in, part of him had jumped to the opportunity to take this quick trip into AC knowing that maybe just maybe she was still there.. He hadnt ever really forgotten about natalie over the years, he had always wondered how she was and if she was truly ok..

He was In the military for almost two years when he got recruited to the FBI, it was a chance of a lifetime and with his marriage to Cait put on hold well it was just the straw that broke the camels back but who was he kidding, he wasnt ready for marriage, neither was she. They had been children for god sake and so when he had took up the offer to work for the FBI, needless to say things fell apart quickly afterwards..

Cait had eventually moved on and married one of the CEO's of her father company much to his approval, she had three kids now and one on the way, the last time he had seen her abut five years ago she was happy and well he was happy for her..

And so John spent the majority of ten years alone which he wasnt complaining, his career came first and that meant a lot of sleepless nights in an empty bed going from place to place but a few days ago he heard about a meeting in AC and it brought back all sorts of memories, ones that at one time he could barely get himself to think about..

He was essentially a child when he met natalie, just a young kid who was trying to figure out this world but seeing her now, wow had she changed, no longer the young girl he remembered but a very beautiful woman, one that apparently was due to be married by the rock he spotted on her finger and he was happy for her, she had finally gotten everything she had wanted..

He glanced at her business card as he sipped a beer, he couldnt help but smile at the idea that she was indeed a forensic tech, he always knew she would do great things..

Natalie finally pushed away all of the memories floating in her head as she forced herself to get back to work, she had a deadline to meet and if she was anything, well she was punctual but that would be short lived..

"so are you gonna tell me how the hell you know that guy" Gigi said as she came into the room and natalie glanced up..

"gigi I have to finish this" she said quickly..

"and you will right after you spill" Gigi raised an eyebrow..

Natalie sighed.."There's nothing much to tell, I met him back when I had gone to my aunt and uncles place nearly ten years ago"

Gigi's eyes got wide as she looked at her friend.."hold up,...that isnt the same guy from the summer of hell" she said in shock..

"it wasnt a summer of hell" Natalie rolled her eyes..

"were talking about the summer that you got accused of using drugs, right?" Gigi leaned against the table and Natalie quickly looked back into the microscope.."Oh my god nat, that is the guy...like the guy guy" Gigi said in shock..

"I have to finish" Natalie said nervously, of course Gigi knew everything about him, Natalie couldnt keep her mouth shut back in those days even though right about now she was wishing she had..

"Oh no you dont" Gigi moved the microscope quickly..

"hey there are valuable samples there" natalie said quickly..

"thats the cowboy" Gigi said in shock as natalie rolled her eyes now..

"I never said he was a cowboy" she said sarcastically..

"whatever, he was the horse guy that you kissed, the older dude" Gigi said with a smirk..

"i was like 16, Gi" natalie felt her face becoming more and more red..

"Oh my god how freaking crazy is that and now he is an FBI agent" Gigi said in shock.."how the hell did that happen, did he ever marry that crazy bitch you told me about"

"seriously Gi you have too much time on your hands" natalie rolled her eyes as Gigi came in front of her..

"Holy crap Nat this is like one of those life altering moments in which you hit a cross roads" she began with wide eyes..

"You seriously need to stop watching all of those soap operas" natalie laughed loud.."I told you they were bad for you"

"hey I have learned everything I know from watching my shows" Gigi said quickly..

"My point exactlly" natalie rolled her eyes.."Now if you dont mind" she went to grab the microscope and Gigi put her hand on it..

"did you get the butterflies in your stomach moment or some kind of light bulb went off like the connection Bo and Hope had on Days of our lives" Gigi said with a huge grin..

"Seriously Gi,...no" Natalie laughed..

"well come Nat, give me something, what did you two talk about, did you tell him that you were getting married, did he proclaim his ever lasting love?" Gigi said as she blinked at her friend..

"Your out of your mind" Natalie laughed nervously.."I was a kid back then Gigi, we both were"

"actually he was the older dude who was trying to steal your innocence" Gigi smirked..

"he was not, I told you nothing happened between us" Natalie said quickly..

"But you two kissed, oh the forbidden fruit" Gigi sighed in a dreamy like voice..

"You need to get laid" Natalie laughed..

"Oh please dont try and turn this on me" Gigi laughed.."that was like a huge part of your life, I know, I mean shit you wouldnt stop talking about him for months and months"

"I was young, niave" natalie shook her head..

"and in love" Gigi grinned..

"what? No I wasnt" natalie said in shock but honestly was Gigi that far from the truth, had she been in love with John Mcbain back then?

"so when are you guys meeting up again" Gigi said quickly..

"what your crazy, im not meeting up with him" Natalie said maybe too defensively..

"Oh really then what is this" Gigi picked up the business card and waved it around..

"Gigi give that back and he only gave it to me to be nice" Natalie tried to grab for it but Gigi held onto it..

"John Mcbain, FBI agent and whats this...secret lover too" Gigi laughed..

"Your an idiot" natalie said as she snatched the card back from a laughing Gigi..

"Oh come on nat you have to atleast meet up with him" Gigi said seriously..

"No I dont, end of story" natalie said quickly..

"why cause your worried that sparks will fly?" Gigi raised an eyebrow..

"No...because I have a life that I value and im not about to start reminiscing about some childhood crush" natalie said sarcastically..

"Oh my god are you going to tell Cris" Gigi said with wide eyes..

"what?" Natalie shook her head.."seriously Gi you need to lay off the caffiene"

"that maybe true but still..how do you think cris will react to knowing you ran into an old fling" Gigi said quickly.

"he wasnt an old fling, god Gi, we kissed once.." natalie said quickly...

"twice on my account and almost three times if you count the pool" she grinned big..

"How do you even remember that" natalie shook her head again, damn it she really wished she hadnt gone into so much detail back then..

"You remember it too" Gigi smiled.."so?"

"so?...so nothing, im getting back to work, you should do the same" natalie leaned over her microscope..

"fine but im not dropping this, I mean honestly its not everyday you run into an old love" Gigi grinned.."or crush, whatever"

"goodbye Gigi" natalie kept looking at her sample..

"You'll kick yourself in the butt if you dont, just saying" Gigi smirked as she got to the door.."isnt there a saying that goes, save a horse ride a cowboy" she laughed..

"Gigi!" Natalie looked up now with wide eyes..

"Just some food for thought" Gigi laughed as she was leaving and natalie sighed, she looked back at the business card, Gigi was out of her mind, she wasnt going to call him, why would she, it would be silly and with that she continued to work..

It was just after eight when natalie's phone began to ring, she was so heavy in work that she barely heard it but once she did, she froze, my god what if he was calling her? She quickly pulled out her phone and then her heart dropped a bit, it was Cris and it was getting late..She answered quickly.."I am so sorry I got held up"

"Oh the life of AC's best forensic tech never ends" he said with a laugh.." figured as much"

"Im so sorry Cris, Bo threw a last minute thing on me" she began ramble.."Im gonna get out of here as soon as I can"

"thats ok, my brother asked me to come to his club so im just gonna head over there and have some drinks" he began..

"ok and I will be wrapping this up soon, you want me to meet you there" she said as her eyes darted to the card on the table..

"Nah, I wont be long, just finish up what you have to do and I will see you at home, we have a lot of catching up to do"

"yes we do" she couldnt help but smile..

"I cant believe your going to be Mrs natalie vega soon"

"I know, its crazy right" she laughed..

"Not crazy at all, dont work too hard babe, love you"

"Love you too and i'll be home soon, I promise" she said as they hung up and she sighed, so what if she didnt tell Cris about her run in, I mean seriously there was nothing to tell, nothing at all..

It was just after 930 when natalie finished off the samples she had, she was beyond exhausted as she began the short drive home, her mind kept on going to John, was he thinking about the summer they had spent together all those years ago? Just as she was thinking that she caught out of the corner of her eye a glimpse and she blinked in shock when she saw who that glimpse belonged to, it was none other then John Mcbain himself and he was heading into a local pub, as much as she knew she should just continue on home she found herself stopping the car as she pulled over..

Honestly it was harmless, just a quick conversation and she would be on her way., right?

"stop over thinking it, you were just a kid for god sake" she said outloud as she sat in the car and stared over at the pub that he had walked into.."I should just go home, cris will be waiting" she continued outloud as she sat there and even as she said the words she was opening her car door.."whats one little drink with an old friend" she said outloud as a passerby looked at her.."what? Havent you ever seen anyone talk to themselves" she said to the person who quickly looked away.."Nosey people" she huffed as she adjusted her coveralls, she was still in her work clothes and she sighed, she should of atleast gotten changed but still she headed across the street for the pub, one drink, thats all, just one little drink...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

John sat at the bar as his mind began to drift to a different time, one spent in the warm sun with a lot of water splashing and horse back riding, he couldnt help but smile at the thoughts..

"John?" he heard his name from a very familiar voice as he turned and then there she was, like out of a dream, it was natalie.."wow small world huh" she tried to act surprised as she blushed some at her lies.."i didnt know you would be here" she wished she could just shut up now..

"natalie, what a pleasant surprise" he said as he moved some more and finally stood..They were merely just feet in front of each other..

"I was just coming home from work and thought I would have a drink" she fidgeted some as she stood there..

"apparently we had the same idea, have a seat, what are you drinking" he said as he moved over some and she smiled nervously as she sat down..

"Just a beer" she said quickly, she couldnt believe she had actually gone in there, seriously she should of just gone home..

"two more" John said to the bartender as he finished off the one in front of him.."You come here a lot?"

"here? Yea...sure, all the time" she lied as the bartender looked at her and shook his head, so what if that guy knew she was lying, she hadnt stepped foot in that place ever.."Hows uh, charly doing" she began to ramble as she looked at the confused bartender..

"who?" he said with confusion as she rolled her eyes..

"They are always changing bartenders around here" she said nervously to John..

"Ive worked here for 5 years" the bartender said quickly as natalie cut him off in midsentence..

"then duh you would know Charly" she rolled her eyes as she grabbed her beer and stood quickly as John smirked, she was still the fire cracker he remembered.."we should get a table" she said as she began to walk away, the bartender looked at John and shrugged his shoulders as he stood there and then John followed her.."I swear some people shouldnt drink on the job" she said as they got to a table and she quickly sat down..

"so this a ….nice place" he said as he sipped his drink..

"the best" she said even though as she looked around it was just some hole in the wall dump of a bar.."so uh" she knew she had to change the subject.."so how long are you in town" she couldnt believe how nervous she was..

"about a day, leaving tomorrow" he said as he finally took the time to take in the sight of her, she was even more beautiful then he remembered..

"Oh" she hated how the disappointment came out in her voice.."Back to lanview then?" she was dying to know where he was living and what he had been up to..

"Oh I dont live there anymore, moved away a few years back" he said as he sipped his drink.."Im living in DC now, right outside of Quantico"

"Oh thats right, your FBI now, sorry im just still so shocked" she said with a shake of her head, god she felt so stupid sitting there and she quickly played with her beer..

"yeah its good to be close to the job" he began.."have you ever been?" he asked and she looked up now, she had been so lost in thought that she hadnt even listened to what he had said..

"Been?" she said quickly..

"To DC, ever been?" he asked again..

"Oh...right...no..." she quickly looked down at her beer.."Ive never really made it out of AC, well except for lanview"

"do you go back often" he said as she glanced up now..

"Not in years... ten to be exact" she said quietly as her mind went back to the dreaded day when she was sent back to AC..

"well thats a shame" he said a bit uncomfortably..

"Yeah well it is what it is" she quickly drank more of her beer as her phone began to ring and she quickly pulled it out and looked at it, it was Cris and her heart began to race.."Can you give me a sec" she said and then got up before he could answer as she walked across the bar and quickly answered the phone..

John watched as she walked across the bar and began to talk.. He really hadnt thought he would run into her, he was happy he had but still, he had so many questions and one big one was the ring on her finger, not that he hadnt assumed she would be married by now..

"Just finishing up everything at the office" she lied to Cris as she paced the floor, god why didnt she just tell him the truth, he would of understood, honestly he was such a good guy that he probably would of told her to stay out longer and to enjoy the time with her friend but then again was John ever just a friend to her. Even all these years later she couldnt help the butterflies that were buzzing around in her stomach..

"well im getting out of here soon, so maybe I could swing by the lab" he said as her eyes got wide..

"No" she said quickly, maybe too quickly as she tried to play it off.."that would be a waste, im actually leaving here now and I wouldnt want you to waste a drive" she said quickly..

"well then I will see you at home" he said quickly.."love you"

"Love you too" even as she said those words her gut began to twist, my god what was she doing sitting there at that bar and now lying to her fiancee about it..She hung up and took a deep breath, she had to get out of there, she had to get out of there now, part of her was wondering if she could make a quick bee line for it, maybe John wouldnt even notice but when she turned she saw him coming over..

"everything ok?" he asked as he came over and she quickly shoved her phone into her pocket..

"yeah...sure, just you know"she began to ramble..

"I understand if you have to go, im sure your fiancee is waiting for you" his words shocked her a bit as she stood there.."its a nice ring"

"Oh...this" she said nervously as she looked at her hand..

"i hope he knows how lucky he is" he said with a smile and she honestly couldnt breathe, what did that mean.."maybe if your ever in DC you can look me up"

"yeah, of course" she hated that this all seemed to be ending so soon, she still didnt have any answers..

"it was really good seeing you natalie" he said as he leaned in and then she was in his arms and he was hugging her, like really hugging her and it caught her off guard but it felt so good, too good but like everything between them it was over too soon and he was pulling back but still had his hand on her arm..

"well it was good seeing you too John" she swallowed hard..

"You did good for yourself natalie, real good" he shook his head.."I'll see you around" he said and then he was turning from her and walking away as she stood there, part of her wanted to run after him, to stop him from going but she didnt, she couldnt, she had made a life for herself, a life that didnt involve John McBain..

By the next day at work natalie was feeling out of sorts, she wasnt use to lying to cris even though she kept telling herself that it wasnt exactlly a lie..She glanced at the business card as she took it out of her pocket, she could almost laugh at the situation, what the heck was she thinking and with that she tossed the card into the garbage, that part of her life was over..

John sat at the local diner as his mind kept going back to natalie, atleast he had gotten to see her and see for himself that she was indeed ok..The sound of his phone ringing made him look up from the coffee he had been staring into, part of him wondered if it was her calling but as soon as he saw the caller ID he sighed.."Yeah Boss" he said as he sipped his coffee..The next few words he heard made his body stiffen as he sat there.."when?" his heart began to race.."shit" he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.."No it wont be a problem, i'll head there now" he said as he hung up. The news he just received was quite devestating and not only for him but now he knew what he had to do and he wasnt looking forward to it..

Natalie focused on the job at hand as she sorted through evidence boxes, she kept thinking of John and her blast from the past, he would be heading back to DC today, she sighed at the idea but it was probably for the best, the sound of a knock on the door made her groan..

"Gigi I really have to get stuff done today" she said as she looked up but instead of seeing her friend there, she saw him.."John?" she said with more than a bit of shock in her voice..

"Hey um...you got a sec" he said as he walked into her lab and she began to fidget, why was he there? Was he thinking about her nonstop too? The idea was frightening..

"yeah,...sure...what are you uh...i thought you were heading back to DC today" she began to ramble..Her heart began to thud heavily in her chest, what if he was about to proclaim years of love to her?

"yeah I um...change of plans" he said a bit solmenly and the look on his face made her swallow hard, oh lord this was big news, she could feel it..

"Oh?" her voice cracked as she wiped her hands on her pants..

"natalie" he began quietly but before he could say anymore a voice was heard as natalie looked up..

"have you given any thought to what I told you" Gigi said as she came into view only to stop as she saw John standing there and Natalie wanted to die, like right now..

"Gigi...hey...um, John here was just" Natalie began to mumble as she quickly walked past John who sighed as she got to the door to her friend..

"Oh I didnt know you had company" Gigi said with wide eyes..

"Oh I dont" natalie said quickly..."I mean I do but" Natalie's face turned red..

Gigi smirked some.."I didnt know the FBI was so helpful to the police department" Gigi smiled at John..

"Natalie im gonna give you a minute but I really have to talk to you" John said as he walked past both girls and left the room..

"Oh my god what is he doing here" Gigi said with a whisper..

"what? Nothing...i mean" Natalie fumbled her words..

"it doesnt look like nothing" Gigi laughed.."did you see him last night"

"No...of course not" Natalie said with a red face..

"Liar...oh my god, this is huge natalie" Gigi began to go on and on..

"No its not..." Natalie fidgeted with her hands..

"Ok listen so im gonna give you a few minutes to finish up whatever it is that you werent doing with him" she smirked as natalie rolled her eyes..

"I wasnt doing anything" Natalie sighed..

"Uh huh, sure" Gigi smirked and then spun around.."You better call me" she said as she walked down the hall some and stopped by john.."she's all yours agent" she grinned and then walked past him as natalie began to quickly fix her hair some..Seconds later John was coming back in the room..

"im sorry about her, Gigi really needs to lay off the coffee" natalie laughed nervously..

"Thats fine but I came here because" he began..

"do you want to sit or something, maybe a drink" Natalie suddenly couldnt keep her mouth shut as she paced the lab..

"No im fine, I really need to tell you something" he said again and she felt like she would explode as she moved around the lab like a crazy person..

"John listen I um" she said nervously..

"Natalie just please let me finish" he said a bit louder now, he hated to have to tell her this news but she was making it hard for him to get anything out..

Natalie swallowed hard, this was it, like it or not he was gonna beg her not to marry cris, she could feel it and even though part of her was swooning with the idea, well she just didnt know if she was ready to hear it yet.."Ok" she forced the words out as she stood there..

"I think you should sit down for this" he began with concern in his voice..

"Im good, thanks" she said as she kept standing, damn it why couldnt he just spit it out..

He ran a nervous hand through his hair as he looked at her, god he was so gorgeous she thought to herself and then quickly wanted to kick her own ass for thinking that.."natalie I got a call today" he began and she blinked a bit in shock, ok this didnt seem like a proclamation of love..

"a call?" she shook her head..

"Natalie its your cousin, jessica...she..." he began as she cocked her head to the side...

"Jessica? John I told you I havent been back to Lanview" she said quickly.."and if your gonna try and talk me into it then save your breath" she sighed, god she hated how she felt like a child all over again, was he seriously going to lecture her about family?

"Damn it will you just let me finish" his words made her gasp a bit, he seemed angry and she was speechless.."Your cousin" he took a small pause.."Natalie she's...dead" his words came out as she blinked a bit in shock, she wasnt even sure if she heard him right..

"what? Is this some kind of joke" she said as she got increasingly mad..

"natalie im sorry" he shook his head and ran his hand through it and she watched his face change to one of grief but she couldnt compute what he was saying, dead, what?

"what?" she said in shock as she stood there..

"i got a call this morning, there was an accident" he said softly..

"what are you...what are you talking about, Jessica is fine" she said as she shook her head..

"natalie just listen to me" he said quickly..

"No" she backed up from him as her heart began to race.."someone made a mistake..she isnt" her voice cracked as she spoke..

"Im so sorry" he said low...

"No...no...no!" she said as she got increasingly louder and backed up more..

"Im heading to lanview" he finished as he looked at her..

"Oh my god" she said as she covered her mouth and nearly fell down if it hadnt been for John reaching her time.."Oh my god, she's dead...she's really dead" she said as tears began to flow as he held onto her..

"its gonna be ok" he said as he tried comfort her..

"How, oh my god, my aunt, my uncle.. oh god they have to devestated and Jessica..oh god" she began to cry hysterically against him as he just held her..

It was a few minutes as she just cried against him, she couldnt believe this had happened and to think it had been ten years since she had spoken to any of them, ten years and now this, her guilt was overwhelming..

"how did it happen" she finally asked as she pulled back, feeling a bit self conscious for crying all over him like that..

"it looks like a drug overdose" he said as she wiped her eyes, she could barely contain her grief.."I got a call from my boss due to the suspicious circumstances" he said as she looked at him now and wiped her eyes some more..

"suspicious?" she didnt understand..

"I already said too much" he said as he turned from her..

"John if there is something going on I have a right to know" she said as he kept his back turned to her.."You said you were heading to lanview, is that to give your condolences or because of a case" he still didnt answer her.."Damn it John tell me, my cousin is dead!" she snapped as he looked at her now..Just the look on his face alone gave her the answer she was seeking.."My god, is the FBI involved now?" she could barely get the words out..

"There is a case...yes" he said honestly..

"was she...was she murdered?" her voice shook as she spoke..

"Natalie I cant discuss that with you right now" he said honestly..

"Oh god" she said as she ran to the door..

"Natalie wait" he called after her..

"Im going to find out what happened to my cousin" she said with tears and then she was gone as he stood there but quickly he was leaving too..

She didnt even care who was looking at her strange as she practically ran out of the station, all she knew is that she had to find out what happened to Jess and if John wasnt willing to tell her then she would find out on her own..

"Natalie please" John called out as he got to her as she got by her car.."dont make any harsh decisions"

"Harsh? My cousin is gone" she said as she shook her head.."Im heading to lanview" she opened her car door..

"Natalie you can just race out of here like this" he said with concern..

"watch me" she said and then she was leaving quickly..

Natalie got home within minutes as she began to throw a bag together, she couldnt believe that this had happened but she was damn sure to go there and sort things out even though part of her was scared to death to see her aunt and uncle again..She cried as she threw things into a bag, had jessica been murdered? She was so lost in thought she hadnt heard Cris come in but once he caught sight of her, he ran to her..

"Natalie whats going on, what are you doing" he said as he came over and she just broke down as she turned and looked at him, and within seconds she was crying in his arms..

It took her a few moments to settle herself down as she began to tell him about Jessica, he had known of her family in lanview even though he hadnt met them and his concern was apparent..

"Natalie I just dont think that rushing off is the answer" he began as she looked at him and finished putting things in her bag..

"its the least I can do Cris, I havent seen any of them for ten years and..and" her voice began to crack as she sucked back tears..

"then let me go with you, I will cancel the art showing" he said quickly..

"No cris, you have waited so long for this" she said with a shake of her head..

"I just cant let you go off there alone" he said with worry..

"Im fine... I am...it was just a shock hearing it but im ok, I am" she looked back at her bag as he touched her arm..

"Natalie" he said softly..

"Cris im fine, just shocked" she finally turned and faced him, sucking up a brave face.."You have been waiting for this art showing"

"But you need me more" he said honestly..

"its hard enough going to Lanview as it is, I need to do this and I need to do this...alone" she swallowed hard as he stood there, he looked hurt by her words and it killed her but she knew that by him going it wouldnt help either of them..

"Ok" he said surprisingly..

"I wont be gone long, just a few days" she said as she looked at him..

"and you will call me if you need me to come there" he asked as he looked at her..

"i will" she nodded her head..

"god baby girl, I love you" he said as he hugged her tight and she hugged him back, guilt coursing through her..

John quickly made his way to his hotel room, he was rushing to get all of his stuff packed. He was worried about natalie taking the long four hour drive to lanview while being upset, he had said to much to her but he also knew that once she got to lanview and had to deal with the aftermath that she would be at her breaking point and that killed him. All he had ever wanted to do was protect her, even as he was a child himself but something you just cant hide from someone and he knew that she was going to be for a surprise when she got to lanview and there was no way to prevent that from happening..

Natalie was a nervous wreck as she drove the four hours to lanview, it had seemed like forever since she had been back in that town and now she had no choice, she was mixed with so many emotions and she honestly didnt know where to start. The sign that welcomed her to lanview made her stomach twist, god how she remembered the last time she had been there and the dread that faced her, it was a similar feeling now except ten years had passed and she was older, wiser and now heading towards a family that was missing one of its own. She couldnt help the sadness that racked through her body, she would of never in a million years seen this coming but jessica was dead and now she would have to find out why.

It seemed like her memory never failed her as she made her way through the streets of a town long forgotten, she couldnt help but smile when she saw the small bar named Rodi's still shining bright from a distance, maybe not everything had changed here. She was amazed at how much she remembered from this town, she felt sixteen all over again but then she saw it, the rought iron gates that lead to lanfair and her stomach twisted in knots, it was now or never she thought to herself as she pulled up and pushed the small button..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Natalie nervously fidgeted as she waited for someone to answer the call button on the fence, she had almost given up when she heard a familiar voice.."Miss natalie, is that you?" she heard Nigel say as she glanced up at the security camera..

"Nigel" she said with a smile as she looked up and waved..

"Oh Miss natalie, its wonderful to see you, I will be right there" he said as the gates began to open and she swallowed hard, it was now or never and she quickly began the drive up the long winding driveway..

The sight of Lanfair was definitely not what natalie was expecting, it resembled more of an old abandoned haunted house now than anything else. The shrubs were over grown, vines filled the front of the large estate, for a moment she wondered if she was even at the right place but then again Nigel was coming out of the door, even he had looked quite aged as she stopped the car..

"Miss natalie" he said as he opened her car door and smiled brightly down on her..

"Nigel" she couldnt help but smile at the familiar soft face as she got out and then he surprisingly hugged her..

"Oh it is so good to see you, soo soo good" he said as she stood there a bit uncomfortably and he pulled back.."Let me look at you" he said as he inspected her and smiled.."Just as beautiful as always"

"Thanks Nigel" she said with a flushed face, she wasnt expecting that kind of reunion with him but she would take what she could get..

"You must be famished, thirsty" he said as he stood there.."Let me get you something" he turned from her quickly..

"Nigel" she called out and he stopped a few feet away and slowly faced her.."what happened to this place?"

"time...that is all...time" he said with a soft smile and then continued to walk to the door..She nervously fidgeted with her hands..

"Nigel" she called out again as he stopped once more.."How are they, I came as soon as I heard" she said softly as he cast his head down..

"its been rough Miss Natalie, on all of us, come on inside I will get you a drink" he said with a nod of his head and she sucked it up, it was now or never..

The inside looked as immaculate as she remembered, it resembled a museum and she ran her hand against the smooth marble table in the foyer as she remembered what it had been like years ago. The place was quiet, too quiet for anyone to be there as she made her way through and Nigel stopped at the doorway leading to the great dining room..

"this way Miss natalie, Mr Buchanan is not home at the moment so it is just you and I" he said as she felt a sigh of relief..

"and my aunt?" she asked as he stopped and forced a smile, she could tell he wasnt telling her everything..

"Lets get that drink first" he said and then he was disappearing down the hall..

Natalie stopped at the dining room table and smiled some at the memories there, she could still remember Jess talking back to Cait, god she couldnt believe she was gone, she sighed as she ran her hand on the table..

"It doesnt get used much these days, then again not much does" Nigel said as he stepped into the room.."Im making your favorite hot cocoa" he smiled.."Unless you want something else"

"Hot cocoa is just what I need" she smiled at Nigel and then followed him into the kitchen..

"whip cream?" he asked as she took a seat by the kitchen island..

"it wouldnt be your famous cocoa without it" she smiled as he filled up her cup and then placed it in front of her..

"Youve been gone a long time, I hear that your a forensic tech now" he smiled..

"How did you" she began to ask..

"I hear things through the grapevine Miss Natalie" he smiled.."Now drink up" he smiled and she did just that.. She had gotten half way through her cup of the worlds finest hot cocoa when she finally spoke again.."when will they be home?"

"Mr Buchanan spends a lot of time in his office and the Mrs...well" his eyes cast down..."How about some pie" he said quickly as he turned for the fridge and she felt her blood chill, what wasnt he telling her..

"Thank you but I dont want any pie Nigel, where is my aunt" she asked as he fumbled through the fridge, trying to act as though he didnt hear her.."Nigel" she asked as she stood now and he stopped but didnt face her.."My aunt?" she asked again..

"Miss natalie aot of time has passed and" he began to ramble and she was just about at her limit of stress..

"Nigel just spit it out" she snapped at him as he looked at her..

"Miss Victoria does not reside here anymore" his words shocked her as she stood there..

"what? What do you mean" she said as she shook her head..

"You are probably tired" he said quickly..

"Im not tired Nigel, I want to know where my aunt is, what do you mean by she doesnt reside here anymore" she said as her heart began to race..

"Miss Natalie, I hate to be the one to break this to you but your aunt, Miss Victoria, she um...she has moved out quite sometime ago, she's remarried" he cast his eyes down and Natalie gasped in shock..

"what? When" she said in shock, she never pictured her aunt or uncle being apart, if anything she thought they would grow old together..

"about eight years ago, Miss jessica was going through tough times" he shook his head in sorrow..

"How bad was it Nigel, with the drugs" natalie asked as Nigel looked at her, sadness on his face..

"I always knew it wasnt you that night Miss Natalie, I always knew" he said softly.."I should of said something"

"its ok Nigel, you probably just would of pissed off my uncle" she said honestly..

"Yeah well he found out pretty quick after that though denial is a tricky thing" he said as he shook his head..

"Is that why my aunt left" she asked with curiosity, she couldnt help but feel bad for both parties involved..

"it was a little more complicated then that but its late and im sure your exhausted" he said quickly and she knew that for now he wasnt going to say anymore..

"actually I would like to see my aunt" she said as she stood now..

"well that wont be too hard, she is right across town, you may of heard of the place called Rodi's" he began as her eyes got wide..

"as in the bar?" she said in shock..

"the one and only, her and mac began dating a few years back and well now their married" he shrugged his shoulders..

"wow...now that is surprising" she said in shock, she couldnt see her aunt married to a bar owner..

"she's happy and that is something that I never really saw of her before but now, well it shows" he smiled big..

"Hows my uncle taking it?" she swallowed hard..

"well besides everything else going on" he shook his head..

"thank you for letting me know Nigel and thank you for being there for them, both of them, my family is lucky to have you" she said honestly..

"i think were the lucky ones Miss natalie" he smiled as Natalie walked over to him and hugged him hard.."Please dont be a stranger, this place could use some of your happiness to light it up"

"when is the funeral Nigel" she asked as they pulled back..

"there wont be one Miss natalie, your uncle wont have it and the feds havent released the body" he said with sadness..

Natalie took a deep breath as she looked at this kind older man.."Im gonna find out what happened to her Nigel, I will"

"I know you will Miss Natalie, I know you will" he smiled..

Natalie made her way out back as she went to leave and even though so many things had changed over the years she just had to see if one thing had remained the same and so she headed to the stables to check on her horse..

The place resembled a barren waste land as the grass had over grown and not a sound could be heard, she couldnt believe that her uncle had let the place go to shit but then again it seemed as though he had had a tough few years not only with jess but with her aunt as well, she couldnt help but feel bad for him, he was all alone now and that didnt sit well with her..

She had just about lost all hope that her horse was still around when she heard a slight noise from inside the barn and when she walked in her eyes got wide as she saw her very own Blackie pacing his small space and when he looked at her he neighed loud as she came over..

"Hey boy, do you remember me" she said as she walked cautiously over to him and he settled down some.."good boy" she said as she pet his mane, he was just as beautiful as she remembered but a sadness was behind his eyes, she felt it too.."alot of changes old boy, I know" she said softly as she pet him..

"Im sure he missed you" the sound of Johns voice startled her as she spun to find him standing there, not that she hadnt expected him to show up, I mean he had said he was going to lanview but still, seeing him standing there outside of that barn brought back so many memories.."he's a good horse" he said as he walked into the barn more, he knew exactlly where he could find her..

"always was" she said quietly as she looked back at the horse.."atleast something remained the same" she said with sadness..

"I take it you heard the news" he said as she looked at him now..

"You knew?" she said somewhat surprised but not much, of course he would know he was from there..

"It didnt feel right coming from me" he said honestly..

"so much has changed" she looked back at the horse..

"Life does that to you" he shrugged his shoulders..

"I should have been here" she said honestly..

"Natalie you couldnt of prevented anything from happening" he said as he walked over to her..

"How do you know that, you dont" she sighed as she walked away from him and shoved her hands into her coat..

"You were young, and in all honesty if you were around then you would of always been the scape goat" he said as she looked at him now.."I knew you hadnt taken those drugs Natalie and I wish I would of said something, anything back then" he said with guilt...

"Yeah well, thats life right" she walked away some more as tears threatened to fill her eyes..

"it wasnt right, I remember seeing you leave that day and it killed me that I couldnt do anything to stop it" he said as he shook his head..

Natalie quickly wiped her eyes as she kept her back turned to him.."Yeah well it is what it is"

"Your a good person Natalie, you were good back then too" he said as she turned and faced him now with tears in her eyes..

"No im not" she sucked back tears.."I abanonded my family when they needed me most and now look at all of this" she waved her hands around as he walked over to her..

"and this" he waved his hand.."Is not your fault" he said honestly..

"I didnt speak to them for ten years because I held onto resentment like a child" she shook her head..

"but what matters most is that you came back now" he said softly..

"and that makes it better? Please john spare me the words of wisdom" she rolled her eyes and walked from him..

"You rose up from all of this, you did exactlly what you said you were going to do, that means something natalie" he said as she turned and faced him now with tears..

"Do you want to know what I wished for, for years" she said as tears began to stream down her face.."I wished that she would die cause I hated her, and I hated how she treated me and when you told me that she died" she let more tears fall as she covered her mouth and he stepped closer to her but she held up her hand to stop him.."dont ok...im not the good person you think I am, im not" she shook her head.."cause I was happy for a moment I was happy that she was gone" she covered her face as she cried and then she felt his arms come around her as he held her and instead of fighting him like she had wanted to she just let it happen, she let him hold her as she broke down..

She pulled back after a few moments.."god, look at me crying on you again" she backed up as he stood there..

"You never have to apologize for that" he said honestly..

"Im not sixteen anymore John" she threw her hands up in the air as she walked across the barn..

"I never said you were" he began as she rolled her eyes and then wiped them..

"why did you come here" she stood strong as she looked at him..

"I was...i was worried about you" he said honestly..

"yeah well im a big girl now, you shouldnt have wasted your time" she snapped as she went to walk past him but he reached out and touched her arm, making her stop..

"I never waste my time" he said as he looked at her and the mood got quiet between them and his hand came up and brushed a piece of her hair back as she sucked in a deep breath but before either of them could say anything her phone rang loudly making her jump back from him as she quickly looked at it and her heart began to race, it was Cris, she walked away and quickly answered it...

"hey, I made it ok" she said as she sucked back tears and walked out of the barn..

"I was worried, I called a few times" Cris said with concern..

"i know, im sorry" she didnt know what to say to him, she could see John out of the corner of her eye as he walked out of the barn..

"you know I could always come there" he said softly..

"I know but im ok" she said softly.."Listen im gonna take care of a few things and I will give you a call in a little bit"

"Ok...babe im here for you" he said with concern..

"I know and I appreciate that" she said honestly..

"I love you" he finished..

"I love you too" she said as tears threatened to fall again.."I'll call you in a little bit" she said as she hung up the phone..

"are you hungry" Johns voice made her jump slightly as he came over and she put her phone back in her pocket..

"No actually I think im just going to find my aunt" she said quickly, she knew the last thing she should be doing is standing here with him..

"natalie its nearly 9 pm, its late and I dont know about you but im starving" he said as he came closer..

"John, listen" she began..

"Just some food, ok... plus...well, I have something that is yours" he said quickly as she looked at him with confusion.."come on I'll show you" he said as he walked past her and she knew she should just leave, I mean seriously what could he have of hers? As much as she wanted to leave she just couldnt help but follow him, she was always freaking following him, even after all this time..

As they got to the front of the estate he began to walk to his car.."just follow me ok" he began and she just nodded cause she knew if she did speak, well it wouldnt be good for either of them and with that they were both leaving..

Natalie was surprised at how familiar everything seemed, even the streets looked the same and then she saw it, the small house on the corner and her heart began to race, she knew that house, it was his, or atleast had been, had he kept it after all of these years? Her selfconscious was screaming at her to just leave and to leave now but even as she thought this she got out of her car as he got to the door..

"You kept the house?" she said in shock as he opened the door..

"its always nice to have somewhere to go back to even if I dont come back often" he shrugged his shoulders as she stepped into the house, she was shocked to see that it all looked the same, even the same furniture.."I'll be right back" he said as she began to walk around the small house, the pictures that once use to be up of him and cait were now gone and replaced with other ones, family perhaps and another guy was in a lot of those pictures, he looked an awful lot like John but younger.. One picture in particular was of the guy throwing a snow ball at john, it only looked a few years old.."Mikey is always such a jokester" he said as he came back in the room.."My brother" he said as if he knew what she was thinking, she looked and saw he had a bag in his hand..

"I didnt know you had a brother" she said with surprise..

"Yeah well he was a lot younger then, but he just finished med school" he said with a soft smile.."here" he handed her the small bag as she looked at it suspiciously..

"a doctor, wow" she said in shock..

"I know, apparently I picked the wrong field of work" he smirked as she looked at the bag.."its not a bomb I swear" he laughed as she went to open the bag and then much to her surprise she saw clothes and she gasped.."It looks as though your style has changed but better late then never" he smiled as she pulled out her old tshirt and jeans, the same ones from that night so many years ago when she had left his house in his sweat pants and shirt..

"Oh my god" she said in shock as she stared at the clothes of her former self.."You held onto these?" she was truly shocked..

"i said I would clean them for you, I just never got back to giving them to you" he smiled..

"wow" she shook her head, she was speechless..

"I always make good on my promises" he smiled and then turned from her.."How about that food" he said as he walked into the kitchen and she stared at the clothes in her hand, seriously she couldnt believe this..

She followed him into the kitchen after putting the clothes down, he was fumbling around as she stood in the entrance way.."There are beers in the fridge, why dont you get us one" he said as he began to prepare some water on the stove..

Natalie went to the fridge and pulled out two beers, she cracked the tops and he turned and took one from her and then took a large sip of it.."You cook?" she blinked in shock..

"and hopefully your hungry, I picked this up when I got in town" he said as he turned back to the pots and pans.."i hope you like spaghetti" he smirked..

"One of my favorites" she said with a smile as she took a large swig of her beer..

"well then your in luck but answer me this" he raised an eyebrow and she swallowed hard as she looked at him.."are you any good with browning meat for the sauce?" he finally finished..

"I thought you'd never ask" she laughed as she grabbed the spatchula and began cooking the meat.

They cooked side by side as they carried on a harmless conversation, one that answered a lot of questions as to how John decided on the FBI and ending with how things hadnt worked out with Cait after all once he had accepted the offer, she tried not to act too thrilled but damn it was she thankful for that.

"so tell me about your wedding, is it planned for soon?" he asked and she desperately didnt want to answer him as they sat across from one another at the table now with food on their plates..

"a month away" she finally said as she looked at her ring, she couldnt help but think that Cris would be so mad if he knew where she was right at this moment..

"wow that quick huh" he said as she quickly sipped her beer and nodded her head.."Id like to meet him someday, he sounds like a great guy" he said as he took a bite of the food..

"I havent even said much about him" she said with guilt as she looked at her plate..

"But he makes you happy so he has to be a great guy, right" he said and she swallowed the lump in her throat..

"yeah he is" she said as she looked down again..

"good, im happy for you Natalie" he said honestly..

"thanks" she finished with a mouthful of food, things got quiet from there on out and she honestly didnt know if it could get any more awkward..

They finished their meal in silence as he finally leaned back in his chair and groaned.."well I dont know about you but im stuffed"

"that was some good spaghetti" she said with a smile..

"Just good? Its the best" he grinned and then laughed and so did she..They both got up and began putting the dishes in the sink, again silence was upon them.."You know if you wanted me to go with you tomorrow to see your aunt" he said as she gathered some things from the table..

"thanks, I think I will be ok though" she said even though inside she was dreading seeing her aunt and her uncle too..

"natalie I know its difficult to do this alone" he said as he stopped putting dishes in the sink..

"Trust me im stronger then I look" she said quickly..

"I dont doubt that but still" he began..

"i need to do this alone" she said with a shake of her head..

"well if you change your mind" he finally gave in.."wanna grab a few more beers and" he began but she knew that if she didnt leave now, god the consequences would be enormous..

"actually its late" she said nervously..

"its nearly 11 pm, your not really going to try and find a hotel room at this time, are you?" he said with a shake of his head..

"i could always go back to my uncles place" she said even though as she said it she dreaded the idea, it was difficult going there after all of this time but now knowing that her aunt wasnt there, well needless to say the idea of staying at lanfair was definitely not high up on her list..

"really now?" he looked at her as if he could read her bullshit.."I have another bedroom natalie, the least I could do is have you stay the night"

"John you dont have to do that, its fine" she began as she fidgeted with her hands..

"I wont take no for an answer, its settled, you stay here" he said and then quickly turned back to the sink as she stood there, it was amazing that after all this time he could still make her feel like a child..

"John im not staying here" she finally spoke up as he turned and faced her, he looked a bit surprised at her words.."I appreciate the offer but"

"Natalie, we were friends once, werent we?" he said as he looked at her..

"yes but" she squeaked the words out..

"then just let me do this ok, I want to do this" he said seriously and she swallowed hard, I mean seriously it wasnt that big of a deal, even though it sort of was, I mean staying the night at Johns place, god there was a time when she would of died for that but now under the circumstances, it just felt weird.."Ok so im gonna let you in on a little secret" he said so seriously that she felt her chest tighten and she couldnt speak as she stared at him and he moved closer to her.."im afraid of the dark" his words made her blink in shock as she looked at him..

"what?" she couldnt help but laugh as she looked at him..

"what, you never heard of a grown man afraid of the dark" he playfully rolled his eyes..

"you are not afraid of the dark John" she rolled her eyes at him..

"but I could be and that would make it very rude for you to not stay, and sort of mean if you ask me" he shrugged his shoulders but he had a huge grin on his face..

"You are such a liar" she laughed some more..

"maybe I am, maybe im not, do you really want to find out" he raised an eyebrow..

"Your really going to try this, arent you?" she shook her head as she laughed sarcastically..

"is it working" he smirked..

"No" she laughed.."Ok maybe a little" she laughed..

"come on Red its late, dont make me follow you all around town after driving all the way here" he shook his head and just the mere fact that he used the pet name he had given her so long ago, well, how could she say no to that and in all honestly its not like she was going to sleep with him, he had another room, she kept telling herself..

"Fine, you win" she rolled her eyes..

"I always do, now get some beers woman" he laughed..

"Yes sir" she laughed back at him..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The atmosphere became light as John piled up the dishes in the dishwasher and Natalie cracked jokes just like when she was younger, it was nice being with him like this, she liked this side of him, hell she liked every side of him, I mean the man was delicious with a capital D! It seemed like the more the beers flowed the easier it got to talk to him and the more fun she was having, even the thought of Cris had floated far in the back of her mind..

"he did not do that, that is hillarious, I have to meet this brother of yours" she laughed as John told wild stories of his childhood and all the mischief him and his brother use to get into..

"Trust me if you knew my mom it would have been even funnier, she was absolutely going crazy with that frog in the house and she wouldnt rest until it was caught" he laughed as they sat in his backyard on lounge chairs under the crisp night sky..

"I can see why your parents stopped at two boys" Natalie laughed..

"ah we werent bad all the time" he smirked..

"yeah like 99% of the time" she laughed again..

"I was gonna say 95% but then again who is counting" he grinned and then stood up and she went to stand up too but the alcohol she had ingested was definitely weighing a toll now on her as she wobbled.."woo there Red, I do believe your drunk" he laughed as he grabbed onto her arm..

"I am so not shrunk, runk..dunk" she said with a laugh..

"Oh you are definitely dunk" he laughed and she did too..

"trust me I could drink you under the table any day there buddy" she laughed as he rolled his eyes..

"dont make me put you up to that challenge, im irish remember" he smirked..

"and im the daughter of Roxanne Balsam" she grinned..

"she does sound a bit" he began to say...

"crazy" natalie finished for him and they both began to laugh..

"remind me why we didnt do this more often" he shook his head..

"Hmmm maybe cause you were always taking my alcohol away" she rolled her eyes playfully..

"thats true but you were just sixteen" he shrugged his shoulders..

"good thing im not sixteen now" she stuck her tongue out at him and stumbled back some as he stumbled too..

"Oh now that is mature" he laughed..

"oh you havent seen nothing yet" she grinned and then without thinking she poured the rest of the beer in her hand directly onto his head as he gasped in shock..

"what? Did you just dump your beer on me" he said in shock as he laughed and stood there with his hair and shirt soaked..

"Aww a little beer on the head never hurt anyone" she laughed..

"Oh thats it red, you are so gonna get it" he said as she went to run but he held onto her arm and before she knew it he had poured beer onto her head as she gasped and jumped immediately as the cold liquid hit her head and shirt..

"You dirty rat" she said as she wiped her face..

"takes one to know one" he smirked and then seconds later he was taking off and running in the house with her hot on his tail..

"Oh no you dont, get back here" she called out after him as she laughed and chased him.. He made it around the kitchen island as she got inside.."ready to give up" he raised an eyebrow..

"Never!" she laughed as she chased him around the island and then he took off for the livingroom as she ran after him..

"You should give up, your never going to catch me" he called out as he laughed and went to jump over the couch but she took a flying leap at him and within seconds she was crashing into him as they both landed on the ground with a thud and they laughed so loud and so hard she could barely breathe.."Ouch" he laughed as she landed on him..

"You shouldnt of under estimated me" she said between laughs..

"you are one crazy girl" he smirked and the mood drastically changed as they laid there, maybe it was the timing, maybe the alcohol, maybe a bit of both but they lay there breathing heavy as she looked at him and before they could even think about what they were doing their lips were colliding into one another in a very much heated kiss..

The kiss wasnt like the ones when she was younger, it was more passionate, heated and damn it, it didnt end quick like the others as their mouths ravaged each other and soon he was rolling them over as his weight pressed into hers and nothing but the sound of their panting breaths could be heard..

She could barely think not to mention breath as his tongue worked her mouth in such a way that she was literally seeing stars and her body was literally on fire as her hands traveled into his long wet hair, god how she had dreamed of this day and it was happening and happening now!

Slowly he pulled back as his weight pressed into her and what a glorious weight it was, this man was all muscle, like steel against her soft body and now his blue eyes were staring into her as they both panted heavily and then he was leaning down and resting his head against her forehead and she couldnt think, god she wanted his lips all over her body..

"im sorry I shouldnt of" he said quietly as he leaned his head on hers and she couldnt even find the words to say anything and then quickly he was getting up and off of her as he helped her up, she was so lost for words as her heart thudded heavily in her chest.."that was really stupid of me" he said as he backed up from her and ran a hand through his wet hair..

But something in her snapped, like it really felt like it snapped and before she could get her brain to match her lips she stepped in front of him, her eyes gazing at him like a school girl with a crush.."dont be" she said as she pounced on him like an animal would do to helpless prey and just as quick their mouths were colliding again, this time as he held her pressed against the length of his body..

The moment turned into a frenzy of warm breaths and roaming hands as shirts began to fly off and soon Natalie was straddled on his lap as he sat on the couch, his hands in her hair drawing her mouth and body closer and closer as their bottom halves stayed clothed.. When he unlatched her bra, freeing her breasts to him he pulled back, his eyes a light with lust and desire as a groan left his throat and then within seconds his mouth was on her waiting skin as she threw her head back in ecstacy..

His mouth felt wonderful, expertise actually as he sucked and tugged against her nipples, drawing out long ragged moans from deep within her.. It was almost too much for her to bear, like her body was on overdrive and he was at the controls..And just when she thought you could take no more of his assualt on her body he was standing with her wrapped tightly against him as his mouth once more found her tongue and then he was moving them quickly through the house, she didnt even know how he was able to walk like that but she didnt care either, all she knew is that she never wanted this to end..

He put her back on her feet as they entered his room and within seconds they were both tugging at each others jeans as their mouths never parted. Everything was moving so fast that neither of them stopped to think, how could they with emotions running so high and then he was yanking her jeans downs as she kicked them off and he did the same with his, leaving them both standing there in just their underwear which consisted of a pair of black boy shorts for her and dark blue boxer briefs for him..

With a wicked grin he lifted her again as his mouth continued its assault on her mouth and then they were both falling onto the bed with a thud as their bodies ground into one another..They rolled back and forth on that bed until the blankets hit the floor and quickly he was pulling at her panties as she pulled on his boxers, both of them panting like a bunch of high school kids as the last strip of clothes left their body..

"god you are beautiful" he groaned as his mouth latched onto her nipples again and she cried out in pleasure as her back arched but he was far from done with her as he moved quickly down her body and her legs fell open to him, allowing him access to the prize he so wanted..

Natalie's eyes began to flutter open to the sound of birds chirping outside and the light dusting of the mornings rays on her face, she rolled slightly as the soreness of her body began to take affect, starting with the thudding heavily in her head and then the sweet ache between her legs, it startled her with a jump as she sat up like a rocket. The blanket dropping off of her body as she looked down in horror at her naked body..

Images of the night before began to quickly fill her head as she sat there trying to decifer if this was a dream or reality but as she looked around the unfamiliar room some more she knew that this was no damn dream, she was in Johns bed and not only that, they had had sex..

"Oh my god" she gasped as she covered her mouth and looked at the empty side of the bed, John wasnt there.."Oh god" she said again as she scrambled to her feet, her mind desperately trying to make sense of this as she looked around, the sound of movement in the kitchen and the smell of coffee filled her nose, she had slept with John McBain, she had cheated on her fiancee!

Running through the room like a mad woman she desperately tried to locate her clothes but to no avail, grabbing a nearby sheet from the floor she quickly covered herself as she began to hyperventilate as her memories took over..

_" god you are so beautiful" he said as he entered her body with a devastating stroke that made her gasp and cry out as he filled her to capacity.. He had felt so good, so amazing and the way he worked her body, it didnt take long for her first orgasm to rock her body as she cried out his name over and over again._.

"I made coffee" his voice snapped her from her thoughts as she jumped, spinning to look at him as he stood there shirtless with just a pair of jeans on and two cups of coffee in hand..

"Oh my god" she said again as she stood there..

"natalie" he said with concern but she ran to the nearest door available which so happened to be his bathroom and she quickly shut the door as she lost the contents of her stomach.."are you ok" he called out from behind the door as she heaved ungraciously into the toilet, mumbling an 'im ok' between her gasping and purging but she was anything but, she had cheated on her fiancee and with John no less, she was beside herself with grief and guilt..

_"wow, that was..." she said breathlessly as he rolled his weight off of her and breathed heavy too.._

_"I know...that was amazing" he said as he turned his head to look at her.."Your amazing" he finished.._

_"Lets do that again" she grinned big as she rolled onto him and took over his mouth.._

"Natalie please let me in" his voice sprung her once again from her thoughts as she stood now in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror..

"Im fine...i just" she couldnt even find the words as she stood there, tears now staining her eyes..

Images of her riding him over and over, images of him pounding into her from behind, and the panting, oh the panting and moaning, it filled her head as well as made her body react in a decieving way..

"Natalie im coming in" he said as she spun and looked at the door and she quickly wiped her eyes as the door opened now and he stood there, now with a shirt on, granted it wasnt buttoned but still, she hated how her body betrayed her, the sight of him made her want him all over again, she quickly pulled the sheet tighter around her body.."its gonna be ok" he tried to find words to some how calm the situation, he had thought that it may end this way, he had hoped it wouldnt cause last night had been one of the best nights of his life..

"Ok? Im...Im getting married John" she said in shock more to herself then anything else..He went to step closer but she backed up.."Please dont"

"Natalie listen last night wasnt what either of us planned" he began to say..

"i cheated on my..." she couldnt even get the rest of the words out, she could just image how upset Cris would be, she had ruined everything!.."Oh my god" she turned from him now, just seeing him there, she couldnt look at him, she just couldnt, it was too tempting and she wanted to kick her own ass for the way her body reacted..

"It just happened, we couldnt...we couldnt stop it" he said as she felt his hand come onto her arm and she closed her eyes as tears began to well in her eyes..

"I have to go" she said quickly as she turned to leave the bathroom but he was right there, unmoving as she looked at him..

"natalie dont do this, please" he said low as he stood there.."lets just take a few minutes and think this out"

"think this out?" she began to get hysterical..."how am I suppose to do that, I cheated on Cris and we...oh god we...and you...and I" she couldnt even get the words out as she shook her head.."i cant be here, I have to go, I have to go now" she said as she pushed past him now and he stood there for a moment..

"Im not sorry that it happened" he finally called out as she continued to look for her clothes..

"where are my clothes?" she said damn near frantic as she looked around..

"natalie" he said again as he walked over to her..

"where are my damn clothes!" she yelled this time and instead of him saying anything he nodded his head and then quickly left the room as she stood there, what had she done?

_Falling satted onto the bed he breathed heavily as did she.."You will be the death of me woman" he laughed.._

_"I could say the same thing about you" she laughed as she laid there but he stopped laughing now as he turned his head and looked at her, brushing a piece of her hair back as she kept that stupid grin on her face.._

_"You are even more beautiful then I remember" he said softly.._

_"and you are still a charmer" she blushed and then nestled against his chest as he ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion.._

_"I wanted to do that for quite sometime"_

_"You did?" she looked up at him with that same grin.._

_"theres just something about you Natalie, always has been" he kissed her forehead.._

_"I wanted it too, more then you know" she said honestly._.

John entering the room with her clothes folded neatly in his hand made her jump once more.."I washed them" he said uncomfortably now as he stood there and she made no attempt to move over to him.."I'll give you some time" he said as he placed them cautiously on the bed and then without another word he left the room, closing the door behind him as she quickly began to get dressed..

Natalie huffed and puffed under her breath as she raced to get dressed, she knew she shouldnt of went to his place! But even as she silently cursed herself she couldnt help but have an overwhelming feeling of contentment, being with John was more then she could of ever imagined, he was so gentle with her and yet so rough, he had all the aspects of what she had always thought sex could be like, not that it was bad with Cris cause he too was an amazing lover but it was just something about John, something that made her body go crazy and her heart flutter like mad in her chest..

John paced the livingroom as he waited for her to come out, he had a feeling something like this was going to happen, I mean she was getting married but still, god being with her last night had been amazing, she was amazing and honestly he didnt care about the guy she was to marry, they had a connection, an undeniable one, they always had, even when it was illegal for him to..

The sound of her car starting in the driveway snapped him from his thoughts as he quickly walked to the door but it was only to watch her skid down the road, he quickly got to the bedroom and saw the window wide open and he sighed as he stood there, she was gone..

Natalie drove like a bat out of hell, she couldnt even face him now and matters were made worse when she had located her phone on the night stand and saw the numerous missed calls and texts from a very worried Cris, she panicked and saw the window, she had to make a quick escape and so she opened it without thinking and made a bee line, she had to sort things out, she just had to!

Trying to desperately calm herself down Natalie began to dial her phone as she sped down the road..Cris answered on the second ring.."Jesus Natalie I was worried, I called and called and you didnt answer" he began with relief in his voice..

"Im sorry I..." she tried to think of what to say.."It was um, a bit more overwhelming then I thought" she wasnt entirely lying even though images of John thrusting into her body filled her head..

"aw babe I told you I should of came, im gonna cancel the art showing" he said with concern..

"No" she said quickly as she stopped at a light now.."dont, im fine"

"you dont sound fine, actually you sound really upset, im worried" he said with concern..

"Its just been a lot to ingest and im sorry I didnt answer last night" she began to ramble, she was going to go to hell for this, Cris didnt deserve this, she didnt deserve him..

"natalie you dont need to go through this alone, im here, im always here" he said in almost a pleading voice and just hearing the care and worry in his voice made her nearly break down..She quickly sucked back her tears..

"I know Cris, and im fine, really...actually um...um" her eyes darted to the glowing Rodi's sign on the side of the road.."Im going to see my aunt" she blurted out.."we have a lunch date set up" she lied yet again..

"so then it was nice seeing her? I told you that you had nothing to worry about, how about your uncle, how is he doing?" he asked..

"as good as can be expected" she swallowed hard..The sound of someone coming into the room with Cris made him divert his attention for a moment..

"Just put it in the corner, no the other corner" he said with frustration..

"Listen babe your busy and I really need to head inside" she said quickly, wanting to use this little bit of time to clear her head..

"Babe I could cancel any time ok, if you need me too" he said honestly..

"i know and I appreciate that but its fine, a lot better now" she forced a smile..

"I love you baby" he said softly but before she could answer he called out to the guy holding the painting.."Seriously dude, I said the other wall, babe I gotta run, call me ok" he said and then he was hanging up as she took a deep breath, so now not only was she a cheating whore but she was also an up and coming liar, just great! Apparently they both went hand in hand!

She was half tempted to toss her phone on the ground when she looked back up at the Rodi's sign and then right there before her eyes she saw her, her aunt Vicki standing out front, she looked so different, younger even and she was smiling and laughing, the sight almost made natalie cry as she stayed at the stop sign a moment too long and the car behind her beeped and she quickly pulled into the parking lot, it was now or never, she was about to see her aunt after ten years..


	11. Chapter 11

Happy new Year and thanks for reading!

Chapter Eleven

Natalie desperately tried to fix her used up makeup and hair as she sat in the car, she couldnt remember ever being this nervous but then again she had just had sex with John , cheated on her fiancee and now was about to see her aunt who was remarried and she hadnt seen her in ten years, yeah so it was a bit overwhelming to say the least..

She looked at her guilty self in the mirror, she hated that her dirty secrets were written all over her face and to make matters worse her cousin was dead and that is why she originally came, god she felt like shit as she leaned her head onto the steering wheel, how was she going to do this, how could she possibly do this...

The sound of a knock on her window made her head snap up and looking out the drivers side window she saw the shocked face of her aunt standing there. She really did look younger, healthier, definitely dressed different then natalie remembered as she stood there in a simple spring dress..

"natalie? Natalie is that you?" her aunt said with widdening eyes as natalie finally opened the car door, her heart racing.."Oh my gosh, Natalie!" Vicki said once more as she pulled her into a huge bear hug and natalie quickly hugged her back, holding on for dear life as she hugged the woman she hadnt seen in years.."Oh my let me look at you sweetheart" Vicki said as she pulled back with tears in her eyes as she admired Natalie like she had done so long ago.."Unbelievable, your here, your really here" she said again as tears began to stream down her face and she hugged natalie again but this time natalie began to break down to, the situation and everything leading up to it was just all too much.."Oh sweetheart" her aunt said softly as she held on tight.."I am so glad your back, so glad, I have missed you"

"i missed you too Aunt Vicki, so much" Natalie said with tears as they pulled back and Vicki wiped natalie's eyes..

"Oh sweetie" she shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks..

"Im so sorry aunt vicki, I heard...i heard about" Natalie choked as she tried to get the words out..

"I know...i know sweetie" Vicki pulled her into a hug again as natalie cried into her shoulder..

They stayed like that for quite sometime, just both of them hugging and crying, it seemed like an eternity before they pulled back.."I still cant believe she is gone" Vicki said with tears..

"i know, I should have been here, I am so sorry I havent called or wrote, oh aunt vicki, I am so sorry" Natalie cried as her aunt pulled her close once more..

"Its ok sweetheart, your here now, thats all that matters, your here now" she said softly.."But how did you know to find me here" she said after a few long moments..

Natalie looked at her aunt and wiped her own eyes.."Nigel" is all she said softly and Vicki smiled some..

"he's a good man" she nodded her head.."and so I suppose you have heard about" Vicki's voice trailed off some and there was sadness behind it..

"he told me" natalie nodded her head..

"Oh its just so good to see you" Vicki said again as she hugged Natalie..

"did I miss a reunion" the sound of Mac's voice, the local bar owner said as he came over and Natalie and Vicki looked up at him.."little Natalie, what a joy this is to see you" Mac said softly..

"She isnt so little anymore" Vicki said with tears..

"Just as beautiful as her aunt, how are you sweetheart" Mac smiled as he leaned in for a hug. Natalie remembered so many times as a child stopping by Rodi's, they had the best burgers and shakes In the world, not to mention she had played pool there quite a few times, it was a place to escape when she was fighting with her cousin or just being an unruly teen.

"well you havent aged a bit mac" Natalie smiled as Mac rolled his eyes playfully..

"and just as charming as your aunt" he grinned..

"she did learn from the best" Vicki smiled proudly..natalie wasnt use to seeing this carefree side of her, not that Vicki was ever too stuck up but she definitely was prim and proper all the time, so this, well this was refreshing to say the least..Mac put his arm around Vicki..

"should we tell her the news?" Mac smiled big..

"she already ran into Nigel" Vicki said softly..

"Congrats are in order" Natalie said a bit awkwardly..

"and I am so sorry for your loss Natalie, Jessica had a very rough road ahead of her" he said with a shake of his head..Natalie cast her eyes down as she stood there.."how about some burgers and you can tell us all about what you have been up to" mac finally broke the tension..

"i think that is a wonderful idea" Vicki said as she took Natalie's hand and they all headed inside..

The old bar still looked the same as Natalie remembered, even down to the pool table and old juke box, god how she had had so many memories there, her mind went to Rex, she had taught him how to play his first game of pool there, guilt began to creep up as she thought about how over worked she had been lately and how she hadnt taken much time to even see how he was doing, she made a mental note to change that once she got back to AC even though part of her wondered if she should call him and let him know about jessica..

"so what do you think about the place darling" Mac asked as he walked behind the bar and Vicki began to pour them drinks, no customers were inside yet, it was pretty barren..

"I think its just the way I remembered" natalie said with a soft smile..

"I remember you and Rexy coming here to play, by the way how is he doing" Mac said as Vicki put drinks on the counter..

"yes,...How is he?" Vicki asked as well..

"he's good, just working some odd jobs here and there" natalie said with a nod of her head..

"and your mother?" Vicki asked as natalie swallowed hard..

"You know Roxy, she's still the same" she said quickly as she took a sip of the soda..

"Your uncle always gave her such a bad rap, to be honest I always felt bad for her" Vicki said honestly as she sipped her drink..

"she did the best she could you know" Natalie said quickly, things had changed over the years with her and her mother, Roxy had began to finally grow up and with Natalie being an adult now, well needless to say she could sort of see why Roxy acted the way she did, she may not of been the best mother in the world but Natalie and Rex did survive and for the most part they were functioning adults..

"we all try" Vicki said with sadness as she looked down at her cup of soda..."Im sure you have a lot of questions" she finally said as Natalie swallowed hard..

"How about I make some burgers and fries while you ladies catch up" Mac said as he signaled his exit and Vicki looked at natalie..

"I am so sorry that I didnt have trust in you, I should have known" she said with sadness, it was almost too much to bear..

"it was a long time ago" natalie began..

"but thats not an excuse, I should of listened to you but I guess I was just so blinded with my own denial" Vicki shook her head..

"No one wants to think of their child doing anything like that" natalie said honestly as if to comfort her aunt..

"but you were like a daughter to me too and I swear there were so many times I just wanted to pick up the phone and talk to you, to make sure you were ok, to see that" her voice trailed as tears filled her eyes and Natalie did the only thing she could think of, she hugged her tight..

"Its ok aunt vicki, its ok" she said with tears in her own eyes..

"it was so horrible natalie, the things she did, if you would of seen her, she was so thin, so...so" Vicki cried against natalie and Natalie cried even harder..She couldnt possibly imagine what her aunt had to go through, it was heart breaking and shocking to say the least.."we tried to help her but it just wasnt enough" she said with tears..

"I just dont understand how any of this could of happened, I mean I know Jess was a bit out of control all those years ago" Natalie said as the women pulled back..

"out of control was an understatement, I didnt even recognize my own daughter, she only came around for money" Vicki wiped her eyes..

"Im so sorry aunt vicki" Natalie said with a shake of her head..

"You couldnt of prevented this Natalie, none of us could, well except your uncle" Vicki said with a bit of anger.."he wouldnt listen to me Natalie, he was in so much denial over everything and then when she ended up overdosing the first time" Vicki began as natalie gasped in shock..

"Oh my..." Natalie said in shock..

"I know, I told him at that time that we needed to cut her off from her funds and he said he did and I believed him" Vicki covered her face.."he lied, he lied about so many things"

"i...I dont know what to say" Natalie swallowed hard..

"i hadnt spoken to her for nearly three years, I just couldnt bear to do it anymore" Vicki said with guilt.."and when me and your uncle divorced, well he just let her do whatever she wanted" she shook her head.."But thats over now" Vicki wiped her eyes with a tissue.."atleast she is at peace" even as she said the words Natalie couldnt help but feel an overwhelming sadness come over her..

"You did the best you could aunt vicki" Natalie said as her aunt looked at her and forced a smile..

"I like to think that I did" she nodded her head..

The conversation turned to a lighter mood as Mac came out with food, they ended the talk of Jessica and the conversation turned more into what Natalie had been up to, and well what Vicki had been up to. Vicki was more then pleased to see that natalie had become a forensic tech and she was even more thrilled about the upcoming wedding..

"Oh I would love to meet him" Vicki said as she admired Natalie's ring.."an artist you say?"

Natalie swallowed hard.."yeah, he is doing well for himself"

"and im sure he has you to thank for that, what a lucky young man" Vicki said with a smile..

The sound of the bell dinging, alerting them to a customer made Vicki look up and so did Natalie and much to her surprise it was John and natalie felt her chest tighten at the sight of him, why did he have to show up there?

"John...Johnny!" Vicki said with wide eyes as she quickly got up out of her chair and ran over to him, embracing him hard as he looked at natalie who quickly stared back at her plate of food..

"Your looking radiant as ever Vicki" he said with a smile but it wasnt lost on him that Natalie didnt look too pleased to see him but he just couldnt leave things they way they did..

"and you are just as dashing as always, I didnt know you were in town and just the other day I was talking to your brother, marcie is due any day now, right?" Vicki smiled big..

"well it is looking that way" John began but before Vicki could say anything Michael, the infamous brother came walking in behind John and a quite pregnant girl was holding his hand..

"Oh Marcie let me look at you sweetheart" Vicki said with a huge smile as the two shared a hug and John took the opportunity to walk over to Natalie as she tried to pretend she was eating..

"Hi" he said a bit uncomfortably and she forced herself to look up..

"Hi" she said nervously..

"well isnt this a quaint reunion, you must be the infamous red" Michael said as he came over, he really did look like John, a bit younger and much more clean cut but they were definitely undeniably brothers..

"and you must be Michael" natalie swallowed hard..

"I remember hearing stories of your eccentric ways which by the way, the one about soaking cait in the pool was hillarious" Michael grinned and natalie flushed as she remembered the story in question..

"dont mind Mikey he is all hopped up on caffiene" John said with a roll of his eyes as he nudged his brother..

"ah I knew I heard trouble coming" Mac said as he came out of the kitchen.."you should watch these two together, they spell trouble" Mac laughed..

"Your not kidding" the very pregnant woman came walking over with Vicki.."Im marcie, nice to finally meet you Natalie" she said as the girls shook hands, Natalie couldnt help but wonder how much they all knew about her, I mean it was a small town and small towns were known for gossip..

"Holy cow look at that rock" Mikey blurted out as he looked at natalie..

"Yeah well maybe one of there days you will make an honest woman out of me" Marcie said playfully..

"Oh there isnt nothing honest about" Mikey grinned and she playfully punched his arm..

"You see what I have to deal with and to think that he saves lives for a living" Marcie laughed, natalie liked her, she liked her a lot..

"well I for one say this calls for a celebration" mac spoke up quickly as he began to pull out a bottle of champange.."its not everyday you get the mcbain brothers together"

"we are quite the dual" Mikey grinned and then quickly gave John a nuggie and then quickly ran off laughing as John chased after him..

"Oh those boys" Marcie rolled her eyes and then she looked back at natalie.."im sorry to hear about your cousin" she said softly..

"thanks" Natalie said nervously as she watched the guys run around the bar, calling each others names.."when are you due?" she asked..

"i wish yesterday, this big guy is quite the kicker" marcie rubbed her belly..

"thats the next big socker player" Mac smirked..

"actually I would much rather he play piano" Marcie interjected..

"Oh your killing me darling" mac grabbed at his chest and laughed..

"so uh you didnt tell me what Red was smoking hot" Mikey said as the guys hovered over the pool table..

"seriously Mikey, what are we three" John rolled his eyes some as he flushed..

"actually I dont think I was into girls then" Mikey smirked as John shook his head..

"she's a friend ok, so behave yourself" John warned him..

"Hey im just stating the obvious, so what is this weird vibe im getting, is there something you need to tell me?" Mikey raised an eyebrow..

"Bro your crazy" John turned from him with guilt all over his face..

"Holy shit are you like falling for her?" Mikey said quietly as he walked over to John and he looked at his brother quick..

"What? No..." John said quickly as Mikey perked up some..

"Uh hmm" Mikey said suspiciously..

"shut up" John said as he turned from his brother..

"we should have a toast" Mac called out as John quickly walked over, he was hoping his brother would keep the rest of the comments to himself..Mac handed them all a glass except Marcies had sparkling water in hers.."its a sad occasion to bring us all together like this but none the less a blessing to be accompianed by such wonderful people that I am happy to call my friends"

"here here, I'll drink to that" Mikey lifted his glass and they all followed suit and then took a sip as John and natalie glanced at one another..

The conversation turned to old child hood memories, happy ones of a much better time, they all sat and talked about jessica, remisincing about a time before everything went to shit, as sad as it was to talk about her it was also healing in a way..

"I remember one year, she had to be about five years old and she wanted a pony so bad, like so many other girls her age and the look on her face when she saw her very own pony in the stables, she was beyond thrilled.." Vicki said with a sad smile..

"i thnk she rode that horse all summer" Natalie said with a smile..

"i couldnt get her off of it most of the time, she even slept in the barn one night" Vicki said with a smile but her tears were apparent..

"i wanted a horse one year, you know what I got, a lizard" Mikey said with a playful roll of his eyes..

"yeah well dad was never one for up keeping large animals and thank god for that cause you probably would have had it in your room" John smirked..

"this is true" Michael grinned..

"yeah well now you have that horse, which reminds me the stable is disgusting" Marcie rolled her eyes..

"I know I know, im getting to it woman, its hard saving lives all day" Michael rolled his eyes.."but now that John is back" he smirked..

"Oh no no, your not roping me into this" john shook his head.."Ive put up my reigns a long time ago"

"Oh here we go, the big bad FBI agent is too good to be stable boy" Michael laughed..

"do you hear this Marcie, talk some since into your boy" John laughed..

"you know it wouldnt be so bad, you were good with Blackie" Natalie said surprisingly as John looked at her..

"not you too" He rolled his eyes playfully..

"im just saying, I mean you are In town" natalie finished..

"i cant even remember the last time I got on a horse" John said honestly..

"well maybe you should change that" she finally said with a soft smile..

"and what about you, I havent seen you jumping at the idea of riding again" John raised an eyebrow..

"i may get to it" she said as she finished her drink..

"yeah well the day you get back on a horse then we'll see" John said as he finished off his drink, just then Natalies phone rang and she quickly looked at it, her heart racing as she saw it was Cris..

"Im sorry I have to take this" she said as she walked past all of them and they continued to banter back and forth..

John watched from the corner of his eye as she moved across the bar over to a corner.."so you want to tell me what that is all about" Mikey said with a raised eyebrow..

"what? Nothing, seriously Mikey I think the long nights at the hospital are making you see things" John turned from him and grabbed a pool stick..

"yeah ok, I know what I see" Mikey continued as he walked over to his brother.."wasnt there something going on between you two back in the day"

"what? No... are you out of your mind, she was a child then" John said defensively..

Mikey just looked at him for a moment, studying him.."alright then...you win...for now" he smirked..

Natalie made the phone call short and sweet with Cris, the guilt she felt was enormous and she honestly didnt know how she would face him once she got back home, but one thing she knew for sure is that she definitely had to stay away from John..

"was that your fiancee" Vicki asked as Natalie hung up and she came over to her..

"yeah" she said nervously as she shoved her phone into her pocket..

"I really am so happy for you Natalie, so happy" Vicki hugged her again as the guys came back over..

"so me and my baby momma are having a barbeque later today" Mikey began with a grin as Marcie swatted his arm..

"seriously Mikey, baby mamma?" she rolled her eyes..

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea" Vicki said with a smile.."Natalie wouldnt that be wonderful" she looked at her niece..

"Oh I dont" natalie began quickly as she looked at them all..

"Oh come on your only in town a few days, right?" Mac said with a smile..

"You know he's right plus we need more estrogen at this thing" Marcie smirked..

"it would just be for a few hours sweetie plus I would love to spend more time with you" Vicki said softly and how could she deny her aunt, I mean hell she hadnt seen her in ten years..

"sure, it'll be fun" Natalie forced a smile..

"then its settled" Mikey said with a grin.."You can show Natalie where the house is, right Johnny" he smirked..

"sure" John swallowed hard as he glanced at natalie..

"Your order is almost ready, let me check on it" Mac said to Mikey as he took off back into the kitchen and Vicki began to talk to Marcie as John walked over to natalie..

"if you really dont want to go" he said quickly..

"Party at Mcbains! This is going to be awesome" Mikey said as he came over and put an arm around John and Natalie.."isnt this great you guys"

"sure...great" natalie swallowed hard..

"a blast" John said a bit dryly..

Natalie had no idea what she got herself into and in all honesty she just wanted to run and hide, but it seemed like she was going to this barbeque after all, like it or not..


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry its been awhile since i updated, lets just say that two kidney stones in three weeks was not my idea of a good time LOL, plus the school semester is back which means my updates will take a bit longer now, working full time and going to school full time makes it difficult to find time for anything but i always find some time to write, even if it is just a little something. So here you go, enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

Natalie made her way to the bathroom as her aunt and Mac spoke with John, Michael and marcie, to say she was feeling quite guilty would be an understatement, honestly she didnt know how she was going to fix this mess she had made. She had never been a promoter of cheating and yet she seemed to be the worse of them all, just as she got to the bathroom she heard her name and she knew exactlly who it was, John.. She turned to face him as he came over..

"are you ok?" he asked with concern..

"sure" she lied, maybe if she just pretended that nothing happened then everything would be ok..

"i think we should talk" he began as she felt her heart race even more..

"John listen I" she began as his phone began to ring and he quickly glanced at it and sighed..

"Just give me a sec ok, please" he said as he quickly answered his phone.."Mcbain" he said quickly and then sighed again as he closed his eyes.."Just tell them not to touch anything ok, i'll be right there" the sound of worry in his voice was too hard to ignore and Natalie just knew it had something to do with Jessica..He hung up and before he could speak she did..

"was that about.." her voice trailed..

"there was some new evidence" he began and her eyes got wide..

"evidence, like what?, John whats going on" she said quickly..

"I hate to say this to you natalie but its official FBI business" he began..

"Like hell it is, she was my cousin" she said with annoyance..

"Listen I gotta go but this isnt finished, not by far" he said as he turned from her..

"John wait" she called out and he stopped.."Im going with you"

He looked at her now.."That is not a good idea natalie, I already told you that I said too much" he said honestly..

"I dont care, I came here for a reason and im going" she said sternly..

"You need to let the FBI and local police do their job" he shook his head..

"Like you guys have done such a wonderful job as it is" she said sarcastically.."Im going and I would love to see you stop me" she said angrily now as she walked past him and he sighed, she made her way back out into the bar with john hot on her heel..

"Natalie please" he said but she ignored him as she walked right up to her aunt and Mac..

"Aunt Vicki I have to run" she said quickly as her aunt looked at her with confusion..

"but you just got here, is everything ok" she asked as she looked over at John who looked just as distraught as Natalie..

Natalie faked a huge smile, there was no need upsetting her aunt at the moment, they all had enough to deal with as it was..

"No everything is fine...i just...i um" she began to ramble, lying during certain times was really not her strong suit but surprisingly John spoke up first as his everyone looked at him..

"One of the horses broke free back at the stable" he said quickly as natalie turned and looked at him with wide eyes, he was lying for her, she didnt know what to think of that..

"Oh well that is horrible" Vicki said quickly..

"Your still coming to my barbeque, arent you" Michael interjected..

"Yeah I just um" she swallowed hard as John interjected again..

"Im gonna help Natalie get the horse back before he gets hurt" he said quickly as he looked at her..

"well I hope everything is going to be ok" her aunt said with concern again..

"Im sure it will be fine" natalie lied nervously..

"well then you two go, I look forward to seeing you later" her aunt hugged her tight as Michael looked on suspiciously and John walked over to his brother..

He could already tell by the look on his face that he could see their bullshit.."I'll be around later ok"

"Ok?" Michael said suspiciously again..

Natalie said her goodbyes to everyone and headed quickly outside to her car, before she got inside John got to her.."Natalie I dont think you know what you are getting yourself into" he said honestly..

"she is my cousin, I came here to help" she said quickly as images of her and john in bed flashed through her head..

"Natalie about before" he began..

"we dont have time right now ok, I need to get to the station" she quickly opened her car door as he sighed..

"fine, then follow me, I know a short cut across town" he said quickly as he gave in and headed to his car, once inside her own car she let out a deep breath she had been holding and then they were driving off..

Natalie felt her nerves working over time as they drove through the back streets of Lanview, she was nervous to go to the station but even more nervous that John was going there with her, what exactlly would she be in for once she got there, she had no idea.

It didnt take for them to arrive at the station, apparently he did know a short cut. He got to her car before she even got out and she took a deep breath, she was stuck with him, like it or not, so she decided to just make this all about Jess, maybe if she did that then she wouldnt have to deal with the after math of their night together..

"what evidence was found?" she said quickly as she got out..

"the toxicology report came back" he began as he shoved his hands in his pockets.."and" he took a second to try and figure out what to say next..

"and what?" she felt the bile raise in her throat..

"there were finger prints found at the scene" he said quickly.."they didnt match hers" he finished quietly.."their not going to tell you anything in there" he added..

"then you will, I want...i want to see the body" she said quickly even though she wasnt sure she could handle it..

"natalie thats not a good idea" he began...

"You can either help me or not, either way im finding out what happened to my cousin" she stated firmly, it was a lot easier to be mad at him then to try and think of the night they spent together..

"You really are stubborn" he huffed as he began to walk past her and she quickly followed.."You dont say anything, I do all the talking, understand" he said as he walked..

"fine" she said in a clipped tone and he stopped now and quickly turned to look at her..

"were still talking later" he said and then he was walking inside as she followed him..

He had her wait in the lobby as she fidgeted nervously, this was it, this is what she had coem for and now thinking about Jess was making her stomach twist.. It seemed like forever that he was gone and she was just about to go look for him when he came back into the lobby..

"are you sure you want to do this, you dont have to" he said with concern..

She couldnt say anything, she didnt trust the right words to come out so all she did was nod her head yes and he sighed heavily.."You dont bring up the case, you dont bring up anything, ok" he said seriously and she nodded her head yes.."lets go" he said as he began to lead her down the halls, the closer they got to the morgue the sicker she felt..

Standing outside of the large steel door she felt sick all over again, she honestly didnt know if she could do this, John had made his way inside first and was talking to the tech in there, meanwhile Natalie was on the verge of a breakdown, the second the door opened and she saw Johns face it took everything in her not to take off running out of there..

"come on" he said with a nod of his head..."but I warn you it isnt pleasent" he said as he opened the door and she took a deep breath and headed inside the cold unfeeling room..

A table was situated in the middle of the room, it had a blanket over it and what looked like a body, she swallowed hard as she stopped in her tracks, her breath caught in her chest as she stared at the white sheet..

"You dont have to do this" John said as he looked at her..

"Yes...i do" she finally said with all the strength she could muster and then she was walking over to the table, her heart racing the entire time..

"I'll give you a few minutes" the tech said as he quietly left the room and natalie stared at the exposed feet with a tag on one of the toes, she gasped at the reality of all of this..

The feeling of Johns hand clamping down on hers made the tears fill her eyes and then he was moving the sheet down off of her face and the second natalie laid eyes on her cousin she broke down, nearly falling to her knees if it wasnt for John as he caught her and held her as she cried against him..

John took her out of the room as she continued to cry, his heart was breaking for her, she was so distraught..

"do they think that someone did this to her" she said between sobs as she looked at John..

He looked around so no one could hear him.."it wasnt a secret that she had a drug problem natalie but yes...what happened wasnt an accident" he finally finished as she backed up some...

"My god who would do that" she said with tears as she covered her mouth.."You know, dont you?" she said as he stared down at the floor with a guilty expression.."John you tell me, you tell me right now" she began to get loud as he looked up at her..

"we have a lead ok but you can not interfere, if you want to get the person who did this behind bars then you will stay out of this natalie" he said seriously..

"she looks so...so" she said as she shook her head, she didnt know if she would ever get the image out of her head, it was horrifying..

"Im gonna get the son of a bitch who did this, I promise you" he said seriously.."but I need you to promise me that you will stay out of this Natalie, it dangerous" he said with a serious tone..

"Dangerous? Its just some low life drug dealer, right" she said in shock..

He didnt answer right away.."its not that simple and right now you shouldnt be here" he looked around..

"what arent you telling me" she said with fear, she could tell he was hiding something, I mean the fact that the FBI was involved was huge, they never got involved unless there was something else going on here.."John, what is it"

"you should go see your uncle" he said quickly..."Im sure by now he had heard your in town"

"so then thats it, your not telling me anything else?" she said with rising anger..

"damn it natalie would you just do as I say for once" he snapped at her as she stood there, she didnt even know what to say, she was so mad at him right now, and not just because of Jessica, she quickly turned from him and began to walk away.."Natalie" he called out..

"You know what John just leave me alone" she snapped at him and then stormed out as he stood there not knowing what to do now..

As soon as natalie got outside she quickly dialed her phone, she really was about to have a breakdown and she dialed the one person she knew could help her, Rex..

He answered on the first ring.."what up sis!" he said in his cheerful bubbly voice..

"rex I need your help" she said with tears and his tone changed immediately..

"whats wrong nat" he said with concern..

"Rex something happened and...and" she said as she began to cry..

"did Cris do something cause I swear to god" he said with anger..

"No...no he didnt do anything" she could barely get the words out..

"Natty are you at home, im coming over" he began quickly..

"rex would you just listen to me" she said a bit loud now and he got quiet.."Im...im in lanview"

"your where?" he said in shock..

"Just listen ok...oh god Rex, she's gone, she's dead" she said through sobs..

"Huh? Who? Nat your scaring me" he said with worry..

"Jessica...she's...she's dead" she began to get hysterical..

"Jessica? Our cousin?" he said In shock.."how..when"

"I dont have all the details and I need your help, please rex you have to help me" she cried..

"does cris know your there, is he there?" he began to ask so many questions..

"I dont even know where to start" she cried..

"Im coming there, are you staying at their place" he said as he referred to their aunt and uncle..

"No, I dont know...i just" she tried to calm herself down as she got into her car..

"where are you" he asked with worry..

"at the police station but rex listen" she began..

"No, you just stay there im coming there now" he said quickly..

"No damn it!" she yelled at him and he got quiet.."Im sorry I didnt mean to yell but I need you there and I need your help"

"Just tell me what you need Natty, anything you need" his concern was apparent..

"I know you have connections and I know I told you not to use them anymore but rex, I need you, I need you to do this for me" she wiped her eyes..

"just name it" he said quickly..

"find out what you can about her death, find out why the FBI is involved" she began..

"the fbi? What the fuck?" he said in shock..

"Please rex just do this, I will explain later" she said as she watched John walk out of the station and look at her as she sat in her car.."i have to go, find out what you can and call me back" she said as she hung up quick and then started her car, speeding away as John watched her..

Natalie drove aimlessly around the small town trying to figure out what to do with this mess she created, not only had she desecrated her relationship with Cris but Jessica's lifeless face was haunting her, she had to find out what happened to her, she had to get justice for her and their family.. As she drove trying to contemplate what to do next her eyes drifted over to the huge Buchanan Enterprise sign on the side of the road, it had a big picture of her uncle on it and she swallowed hard, maybe this was a sign, a sign to go see her uncle and so she set out to do just that..

She had been to Buchanan Enterprise as a child on her many vacations to Lanview but just looking at the tall, mainly glass building now made her stomach turn in knots cause she knew somewhere inside sat her uncle and he was all alone and that idea bothered her greatly..

Natalie made her way up to the tall building as she looked up at all the numerous floors, it almost felt like her first time there and she inhaled deeply as she grabbed for the large double doors and walked in..

The place was encased in smooth marble and some of the most beautiful paintings on the walls, it made her think of Cris and how he would of liked this, she quickly shook the idea away, she couldnt think of that now..

"Can I help you miss?" a blonde woman behind a very large desk said as Natalie neared..

"Im...im here to see Clint Buchanan" she said a bit nervously as the woman looked her up and down...

"do you have an appointment" the woman said a bit rudely as natalie rolled her eyes..

"I didnt know his niece needed an appointment" she finally said just as rudely as the womans eyes widdened.."Please tell him that his niece natalie is here" she finished as the woman swallowed visibily..

"I am so sorry miss natalie, I didnt" she began to apologize.."i will get right on that" she said as she quickly got up from her desk and walked away as natalie stood there and continued to look around, she wondered how her uncle would react to seeing her, she wondered if she would get the same greeting as she did from her aunt, she fidgeted with her hands quickly.."maam you can come with this this way" the woman said as Natalie spun around quickly, she hadnt even heard her come back into the room.. Natalie followed her down a long hallway that again had numerous paintings on the wall, the place was really beautiful..

They stopped at a large door and the blonde woman opened it slowly as natalie felt her chest tighten, it was now or never, she was going to see her uncle for the first time in ten years.. She heard him before she saw him, he was yelling at someone on the phone and his back was turned to her but his frame looked the same from behind and then she heard the door close as the blonde left and he turned and faced her..

"I will have to call you back Carl" he said as he hung up his phone and natalie stood nervously, at first she couldnt tell if he was happy to see her or pissed but then a huge smile covered his face.."Natalie" he said warmly as he began to come over.. He had aged a lot over the years, it was as if him and her aunt had role reversals, his hair was now completely white and the lines on his face very much apparent.."what a wonderful surprise" he said as he embraced her and she hugged him back, it wasnt a warm hug like with her aunt but a hug no less.."let me look at you darling" he said as he stepped back and grinned.."You have done well for yourself, is it true that you are a forensic tech now?".. All she could do was nod, she wasnt use to this side of him, he seemed different, not so harsh.."well that is wonderful, come on lets get a drink" he said as he walked across the room and over to the bar set up as he grabbed two glasses.."tell me all about how your life has been?, is scotch ok?" he glanced at her..

"actually Im not really thirsty, its nice to see you uncle clint" she said nervously as he poured himself a drink.."The place is just the way I remember it" she said quickly as he smiled..

"I wish I could of aged as well" he grinned as he took a sip.."come take a seat" he gestured for her to sit and she did just that.."Nigel had said you stopped by, did you get to see Blackie?"

"I did" she nodded some as she fidgeted In her seat..

"so tell me what brings you around" he asked and she had to blink in shock as she looked at him, why would he ask such a thing.."I know its been quite some time since we have seen each other" he continued..

"I heard about" she began as his eyes drifted downwards..

"Your aunt and I" he began and she swallowed hard.."well thats in the past now, all that matters is that your here now, your cousin will be so happy to see you" he smiled and Natalie felt her blood chill, why was he talking like this..

"Uncle clint I came because of Jessica, im...im so sorry to hear" she began nervously..

"Oh you girls always going from hot to cold, im sure she is out with her friends but if you would like I could call her?" he said with a smile..

Natalie began to feel like she was in the twilight zone as she sat there, why was he acting as if Jessica was fine?.."Uncle clint" she began as he looked at her..

"I do hope you will be staying at Lanfair, it will be nice to atleast have my girls together, like old times" he smiled..

"uh...I..." natalie began to ramble, did he even know, was he in denial, she had no idea..

"We should have dinner" he said quickly...

"Uncle clint I dont" she began with confusion..

"Oh im sure you probably have plans already, how long are you in town?" he smiled and now she just felt really uncomfortable and she wanted to leave..

"Just a few days, Uncle clint...um" she began...

He stood quickly and it made her jump and then he was reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of cash..."here...you girls always love a shopping a spree" he said with a smile..

"Oh I dont need" natalie stood now, talk about weird and freaky..

"Oh just take it" he pushed it at her.."its the least I can do" he said with a smile..

"Listen I should probably go" Natalie began to back up..

"But we will do dinner?" he asked again and she swallowed hard..

"sure" she said nervously..

"good, I will be sure to let jessica know" he smiled as he walked around his desk and over to her, embracing her before she could react.."I am so happy you came back, so happy" he said as he hugged her..

"Me too uncle clint" she said with confusion and then he was shoving the wad of cash into her jacket pocket..

"Now take that and spend it wisely" he laughed as he walked back to his desk, she thought better of arguing with him, clearly he wasnt in the right frame of mind and she needed to talk to someone about it, anyone really..

Quickly she left feeling completely confused and really beside herself..Once she got outside she saw she wasnt alone as John stood by his car and she sighed heavily, she really didnt want to have to deal with him right now..He started walking over to her..

She did the first thing she could think of, she got mad.."did you know that my uncle was going to be like that" she snapped at him as he blinked a bit in shock.."did you?"

"Natalie I dont know what your talking about" he said quickly..

"He's acting like Jess is still alive" she said with a shake of her head as she went to walk past him..

"Natalie" he called out..

"why are you here John..why?" she snapped as she spun and looked at him..

"listen you cant keep taking off like this" he began..

"i came here to find out what happened to my cousin and my uncle is acting like he has no idea that anything is wrong, my aunt is remarried and you, well your just always there" she said with frustration.."god just leave me alone" she spun from him..

"Like hell I am" he got to her and grabbed her arm making her spin around.."Im worried about you"

"worried?" she said with a sarcastic laugh as she yanked her arm back.."youve made everything worse" she stepped back..

"I know you dont mean that" he began..

"Oh I do" she shook her head.."Im really starting to think that maybe I shouldnt of ever come back to this town" she turned from him..

"ive thought about you everyday for the last ten years" he called out as she stopped in her tracks but didnt face him.."and when I saw you in AC" he began..

She took a deep breath and exhaled deeply.."dont ok" she couldnt even face him..

"there is something between us natalie, I felt it ten years ago and I still feel it now" he said as he walked over to her..

"do you even hear yourself" she faced him now.."I was a child then, I was niave and stupid" she said with anger, he went to speak but she did before he could.."My family is falling apart ok, and in a little under a month I am getting married, so dont tell me that you think there is something between us, cause theres not, never has been, never will be" she forced the words out with tears..

"Like hell there isnt" he finally spoke and before she could react he mouth was on hers in a heartbeat and his arms held her tightly as he kissed her passionately..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever as their tongues lapped at one another and then he was pulling back as they panted.."tell me again there isnt something here between us" he said as he looked at her..

She couldnt even speak as she stood there, his kiss left her breathless and as much as she wanted to deny that there was something between them, hell it was right there, staring her in the face..

"You know you feel it, cause I feel it too" he said as he kissed her again as he pulled her close once more but this time she pushed him back as her breathing hitched in her throat..

"No we can not do this" she said as she backed up and put her hand to her mouth.."this is so wrong" she shook her head..

"Your wrong, everything about this feels right" he said as he walked towards her..

"Im getting married John" she blurted out as she stood there, her body literally shaking from the after effect of his touch..He stopped now..

"Your confused, I get it, im confused too" he said as he shook his head.."I wasnt expecting this, to see you again like this and to" he began to ramble..

"Just stop ok..i cant do this" she shook her head.."I didnt come here for this, Cris is a good person" she was completely beside herself now..

"Natalie I dont doubt that but" John inched closer to her..

"You dont know him ok, hell you barely know me anymore, god ive messed everything up" she said as tears filled her eyes..

"dont cry, please" he said as he went to touch her face and she backed up..

"just stay away from me John, stay far away" she said with as tears streamed down her face and she quickly got to her car but before she opened her door he got to her..

"I wont let you walk away this time, I did that ten years ago and i'll be damned to do it now" he grabbed her arm..

"please just let me go" she said as she turned her eyes from him..."Please" and then surprisingly he let go of her arm and then she was getting in her car as he stood there looking completely destroyed but she couldnt look at him anymore, she had too much on her plate and so quickly she left with him standing there in the parking lot..

John stood in the parking lot watching her leave, he knew what he had to do and he had do it before it was too late, he couldnt bear to lose her again. She may of slipped away from him all of those years ago but he wouldnt let it happen again and with that he too took off..

Natalie didnt even know where to go or what to do, she was beyond upset, what was she going to do now, she was getting married and to a great man, she glanced at her ring as she drove and the tears fell harder, no she couldnt do this, she wouldnt do this to Cris.. She found herself just circling the town, she should of just stayed in AC, she should of never gone there, she kept telling herself even though inside she knew that what she felt for John went a lot deeper then some childhood crush, that was apparent now by what had taken place last night..

The sound of her phone ringing made her jump, she didnt even want to answer it, what if it was Cris, how could she possibly face him but she saw it was her aunt not that that made it any better but she answered quickly as she composed herself..

"Oh good natalie, I was hoping you would answer" her aunt began.."I was hoping that maybe you could swing by my house and help me out with this barbeque"

Natalie sighed heavily, the damn barbeque, god now she didnt even want to go there." actually aunt vicki" she began, she hated to let her aunt down but she didnt have a choice..

"You are still coming, right?" her aunt said sadly and it killed natalie to break her heart..

"Its just...i have" Natalie began to ramble, she was never good with excuses..

"I know that we left things all of those years ago on a bad note but sweetheart I would love more than anything to be able to make it up to you" she said with sadness..

"aunt vicki its not" natalie began..

"Oh sweetheart have I ruined everything" the tears were apparent In her voice..

"No of course not" Natalie said quickly..

"then your coming?" Vicki perked up some..

"Of course, I just, I just had to take care of somethings" Natalie finally gave in..

"did you go to see your uncle?" Vicki asked with concern..Natalie sighed some as she drove.."i should warn you that your uncle has not been well, the news of , well of Jessicas, he has not taken it well sweetheart"

"he acted like she was still alive" Natalie finally said quietly..

Vicki took a deep breath..."why dont you stop by sweetheart and we can talk then, you have the address"

"Ok" natalie sighed.."Im on my way" she said as they hung up, apparently she was going to this barbeque after all and maybe just maybe she could get some answers regarding her uncle..

John made his way back to his home in Lanview, he knew that he had to do something to show natalie that marrying Cris would be the wrong thing to do, he just didnt know quite how to do that. I mean who was he to tell her what to do anyways, they had been apart for ten years but he knew how he felt the minute he saw her and letting her go, well he also knew he couldnt just do that..

The sound of his phone ringing made him stop as he looked at it and sighed when he saw it was his boss..."Yeah Boss" he said quickly as he answered..

"did you get the intel from the LPD" his boss began..

"Yep, got it here, we may just get him after all" John said as he looked at the manilla envelope on his coffee table..

"yeah well we have to keep the plan going, how soon can you be on a flight to Florida?" he said as John shook his head..

"I just got here boss" he didnt want to leave now, he couldnt leave now..

"and you got what we needed, there is a huge party set up in Miami and I need you to get down there, I will have the travel arrangements ready for you by the morning" he continued..

"I have some loose ends I need to tie up here" John began with annoyance..

"then you have exactly 24 hours to do that, I will email your itinerary" his boss said and then he hung up as John groaned and then looked at his phone, he had 24 hours to get Natalie to stop that wedding, he just didnt know if that was enough time...

Natalie hugged her aunt as they stood outside her two story country home, it was quite the change from Lanfair but from the smile on her aunts face she knew that it was a change for the better..

"i made some sweet tea" Vicki said with a smile as she put her arm around Natalie..

"this place is wonderful" Natalie said honestly as they headed to the door..

"Oh just wait til you see the backyard, you will be in heaven" Vicki grinned as they headed inside.

The place really was quaint and homely, it had all hand crafted wood fixtures and furniture, it looked like a southern home out of a magazine, natalie smiled as she looked around at the place..

"I know it is quite a bit different then lanfair" Vicki said as they made their way inside..

"I think its perfect" natalie smiled back at her..

"I guess I never really knew what true happiness was until I met mac" Vicki said with a soft smile..

"He really does make you happy, doesnt he, I can see it" natalie said honestly..

"More than you know" Vicki nodded as they headed into the large country kitchen where food was lined up all over the counter..

"wow it looks like you started cooking already" Natalie couldnt believe that her aunt was such a home maker, the aunt she knew was always running off to business galas and eating out at fine restuarants, this was, well, nice..

"You know I never really did much of it before" Vicki began with a smile.."and I honestly didnt know I could until I tried and well now I bake all the time"

"it looks amazing" natalie said as she looked at all the food..

"Here, have a seat I will get that tea" Vicki said as she pulled out a stool by the kitchen island and Natalie took a seat, she really did like seeing her aunt like this, it was refreshing..

"How did you meet him?" natalie couldnt help but ask, I mean it wasnt like her aunt was one to go bar hopping..

"Funny story actually, me and your uncle had just got divorced and I was out house hunting when I got a flat tire, now you know me, I dont know a thing about cars" Vicki began.."But then this nice man pulled over, he changed my tire and asked me out to lunch" Vicki began to blush as she talked and Natalie couldnt help but smile as she heard the story.."well my first reaction was to say no, I mean all I ever knew was your uncle and here is this gruff looking man asking me out to lunch" Vicki shook her head as she sat the tea on the counter.."But something in me told me to trust him and well, I did, best decision ever"

"i am so happy for you aunt vicki, you always deserved to be this happy" Natalie said softly..

"sometimes you just dont know love until its staring you straight in the face" Vicki handed natalie a cup..."Tell me about your fiancee, his name is cris, right?"

Natalie glanced down at her glass, now suddenly feeling guilty she didnt even know what to say but something told her she could trust her aunt and so she spoke.."what made it so different with mac then with uncle clint" she asked and Vicki looked a bit surprised and then smiled..

"You know I always found myself trying so hard with Clint, even after twenty years of marriage but with Mac I didnt have to, it was just right, it felt right" Vicki nodded.."Having doubts about marrying this young man?"

Now Natalie was the one to look shocked as she looked up at her aunt and she swallowed hard.."Is it that obvious?" she said quietly.."he is a great guy, and I do love him" she began..

"But..." Vicki said with a smile.."your doubting if it is the real deal?"

Natalie couldnt look at her now as she stared at her cup.."let me give you a word of advice sweetheart" she began as natalie looked at her now and Vicki touched her hand.."if you already have doubts then you know the answer, there is nothing worse then marrying someone for the wrong reasons, love is something you feel, like an ache and if a moment goes by and you cant stop thinking of that person and wanting to have that person around you always, well, then" she smiled now..

"I did you know, for awhile, until" natalie trailed off as she spoke but before Vicki could say anything to her Mac came in the room..

"I knew I smelt some good home cooking" he grinned as he walked in.."nice to see you again Miss natalie" he grinned at her..

"natalie here was just helping me get everything ready for this barbeque" Vicki began..

"and trying your famous sweet tea, it is the best in the world you know" Mac grinned as he kissed vicki on the cheek and she lit up, natalie couldnt help but smile, god how she would love to be like that one day and then her mind went to John, could she be like that with him?

"Oh I wouldnt say the best" vicki blushed..

"No I think he is right" Natalie finally interjected..

"well let me get this stuff piled into the car, im sure Michael and Marcie are waiting for us" Mac said as he began grabbing the trays of food..

"here let me help" natalie said with a smile and then they all began grabbing trays and heading out to the car..

Once the last tray was put in the car, Mac went to finish getting ready and Natalie and her aunt headed out back where Natalie was very much surprised to see a stable out there..

"You know anytime you feel like taking them out for a ride" Vicki grinned..

"i will definitely keep that in mind" Natalie began as they looked at the horses.."when was the last time you talked to Uncle Clint" Natalie couldnt help but ask as her aunt looked at her..

"a few days ago, I am so sorry that you had to see him like that natalie" Vicki said softly..

"How can he not know she is gone" natalie asked..

"Your uncle is a complex man and denial is a strong suit of his, always has been" Vicki shook her head sadly..

"Im...im worried about him" Natalie said honestly..

"yeah, me too" Vicki said as she put her arm around Natalie..."me too" she said softly..

Michael and Marcie didnt live far from Natalie's aunt, but then again this was Lanview and it was quite a small town. They too lived in a quaint country home and natalie really couldnt help but smile as she greeted both of them..

"Good your early, I could use your help" Marcie said with a smile as she grabbed natalies hand and dragged her into the house as Michael laughed..

"and so it begins" he laughed to her aunt vicki and Mac..

"I think the two of them will get along very well" Vicki smiled big as they all headed inside..

The inside of the house was so homely like, the smell of fresh baked cookies hit natalie's senses first, she really had missed this kind of interaction..

"I want to show you the baby's room" Marcie was absolutely glowing as she dragged Natalie down the long hallway.."we just got it finished today" her excitement was contagious, it almost made Natalie forget all of her troubles..

The nursery was like walking into a baby wonderland, the walls had small baby animals painted on them with a light powder blue background, it definitely was a sight to see. It was completely furnished with a crib, changing table and dresser and marcie made her way around the room as she talked about every detail, her pride was apparent on her face..

"So its a boy then?" Natalie asked as Marcie folded a small blue baby blanket..

"sure is, Tommy... were going to name him Tommy" she glowed as she spoke.."You dont have any kids, do you?"

"Oh I dont" natalie shook her head as she stood there..

"One day" Marcie smiled and natalie left it at that, no reason to start arguing with the woman now.."come on lets get the food ready, I dont know about you but im starved" Marcie grinned as they quickly left the room. The sound of talking could be heard in the kitchen as they got closer but one voice caught natalie's attention, it was him, John and she sucked in a deep breath as they walked into the large room.."Oh good your here John, you can help with the grill" Marcie said with a grin..

"I think im capable of handling the grill Marce" Michael rolled his eyes..

"yeah well its always good to have someone near by with a fire extingisher" she laughed..

"Oh come on that was one time" Michael rolled his eyes again..

"actually I think it has been two now" John interjected as he grinned and then glanced at natalie who was fidgeting with her hands..

"Really bro, your suppose to be on my side" Michael shook his head playfully..

"well I know what I want, how about some wine" Vicki said with a grin..

"sparkling apple cider for me please" Marcie smiled..

"come on, lets cook some food" Michael claimed defeat as he looked at his brother and the two headed outside..

"its so nice to see the two of them together again" Vicki said with a soft smile as she began to pour drinks..

" I know I wish he would come around more often" Marcie shook her head.."How did you and Johnny know each other" Marcie looked at natalie who really wasnt ready to answer that..

Surprisingly she didnt have to cause her aunt did.."Oh they go back a long time, John was a stable hand at the old ranch"

"Oh thats right, I remember michael telling me that" Marcie shook her head as they all grabbed a drink..

Natalie began to take a sip as her aunt continued to talk.."Natalie had quite the crush on him back then" her words nearly made Natalie spit out her drink as she began to cough like crazy..

"im sorry what?" Natalie said between coughing..

"You did?" Marcie raised an eyebrow..

"Oh I... it wasnt" natalie began to get flushed, how the heck would her aunt of known that..

"Oh come on dear, its not like it was a secret or anything" Vicki grinned.."Oh puppy love, I remember what that was like" she smiled..

"I didnt...i mean...it wasnt...I" natalie fumbled her words as she turned even redder..

"Oh I think its cute" marcie grinned..

"No need to be embarassed sweetheart, weve all been there" Vicki smiled big as Natalie quickly took another swig of her wine, she would need a hell of a lot of that if this is where the conversation was going..

"tell me about it, I chased after Michael for years when we were in high school" Marcie reminisced..

"I wasnt chasing after anyone, we were just friends" Natalie said quickly..."How about those Jets huh" she said quickly as she walked across the room..

"Ok ok...enough talk about that, natalie here is getting married though, in a month right dear" Vicki said quickly..

"really... oh my gosh, this is so exciting and a month away" Marcie said with wide eyes..

Natalie forced a smile..

"You have got to tell me all about it, what dress are you wearing, do you have the invitations sent out, what about the honey moon" Marcie said with excitement..

The sound of the door opening made Natalie look as John walked in.."come on girl, spill I want all the details"

"details about what" John tried to be nonchalant..

"the wedding of course, can you believe she is getting married in a month, I mean the planning alone has got to be insane" Marcie shook her head as John glanced at natalie, she couldnt even look at him.."I mean when me and Michael got married, wow it was crazy with a capital C" she laughed..

"Im sure natalie is stressed as it is about the wedding, maybe we should talk about something else" Vicki said quickly as she looked at natalie who wanted nothing more than to just run away at the present time..

"You know I think im gonna go check on that food" natalie said quickly as she walked outside fast, leaving them all In the kitchen..

"did I say something?" Marcie said with confusion..

"she's been through a lot these past few days" John finally spoke as Vicki stared at him.."i think we all have" he said as he grabbed a few paper towels and headed outside..

"i hope I didnt make her mad" Marcie said quickly..

"Oh dear dont you worry, you did nothing wrong" Vicki said with a soft smile.."Johns right, its been a trying week for us all" she nodded as she sipped her week.."trying indeed"


End file.
